The Scientist, supermassive black hole
by Saozens'Snape
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF : Harry n'est pas du genre naïf, même pas du tout si l'on en croit qu'il a put survivre au numéro quatre de la rue Privet Drive. Et si le Survivant venait de...plus loin? La tête dans les étoiles, pourquoi pas? ancien Extraordinary bo
1. Prologue

Bienvenue, courageux lecteur ! Arme toi de courage devant cette fanfiction, ne te détourne pas vers la croix rouge en haut de ton écran en voyant d'horripilantes fautes d'ortografes, ne soupire pas devant le récit incompréhensible qui suivra et surtout, SURTOUT, lis et review ! (Enfin, si tu le souhaites bien entendu, quoique…) Si tu penses pouvoir remplir tous ces critères, bonne lecture !

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les données sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sortient de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Extraordinary Boy

**Auteur : **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute)

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

**Note 2** : je vous conseille de lire ce chapitre en écoutant la mélodie très connue du film

En voici le lien. ce, faîtes de beaux rêves et plongez dans l'histoire magique d'un garçon extraordinaire...

**Prologue:**

« Il faut toujours un commencement à une histoire …»

En Europe, plus précisément en Angleterre, dans une banlieue Londonienne, à Little Whinging Surrey dans la rue Privet drive, dans une froide nuit d'hiver, nous nous attardons au numéro 4 d'une maisonnette aux angles sévères.

Dans l'aube naissante, dans ce même numéro 4, un petit garçon s'éveillait comme à son habitude dans un étroit placard poussiéreux sous un escalier tapissé d'une effroyable moquette rouge défoncée. L'enfant dormait, serrant contre lui ses maigres couvertures, ne pouvant réprimer un léger tremblement en sentant le souffle glacial du vent s'engouffrer sous la porte du petit cabinet. Son visage étroit était crispé, humide d'une pélicule de sueur froide. Soudain, une bourrasque acide croqua l'exigu cagibi, soulevant les mèches trop longues qui tombaient devant les yeux du garçon, dévoilant un cicatrice bizarroïde, possédant une étrange forme d'éclair. Les paupières de l'enfant se soulevèrent brusquement, tel un battement d'ailes d'un papillon pressé et craintif. Le regard émeraude pétillant de tristesse et d'intelligence transperçait l'air d'un faisceau lumineux vert. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de son cou. Encore un de ses rêves sanglants et terrifiants, peuplés d'hommes-fantômes masqués à l'éclat diabolique, qui ricanaient devant des corps désarticulés.   
L'enfant passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux couleur nuit et soupira, ce n'était qu'un rêve, comme d'habitude. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture élimée et fronçant les sourcils, Harry Potter essaya de se rendormir. Les rayons de lumière qui traversaient la bouche d'aération zébraient sa peau translucide de noir et de blanc.

Tandis que dans un autre monde on fêtait tous les ans la défaite du Lord Sombre en trinquant à la mémoire du Survivant, Harry Potter offrait au commun des mortels une dérangeante expression triste et indifférente, jouant difficilement au jeux que l'on nomme enfantins et parlant trop sérieusement, trop « adultement » pourrait-on dire pour son âge. Peut-être son caractère taciturne n'aurait pas été le même si un vieillard pensif en avait décidé autrement. Etrangé au héro, au Garçon-qui-Survécu, au légendaire enfant, au mythe Potteresque, Harry respirait et survivait loin d'une famille aimante et ouverte, loin de son monde, loin de l'amour tout court. Dans cette nuit glaciale comme toutes les autres, un étrange être pestait et réfléchissait devant cette situation embarrassante, regardant simultanément le maigre petit corps de l'enfant et les étoiles. Le temps était venu. Il fallait faire vite.

Etes-vous prêts à suivre le fabuleux destin d'Harry Potter ? Si oui, suivez moi, je vous conduirais, ce sera palpitant car si j'ai oublié de le préciser : le Survivant haïssait la routine, Oui il haïssait ses choses si bien encrée dans une vie banale.


	2. Révélations part I

« Bienvenue, courageux lecteur ! Arme toi de courage devant cette fanfiction, ne te détourne pas vers la croix rouge en haut de ton écran en voyant d'horripilantes fautes d'ortografes, ne soupire pas devant le récit incompréhensible qui suivra et surtout, SURTOUT, lis et review ! (Enfin, si tu le souhaites bien , quoique…) Si tu pensesentendu pouvoir remplir tous ces critères, bonne lecture ! »

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les données sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Extraordinary Boy

**Auteur : **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

'…' : paroles échangées entre Harry et sa Conscience. –explications dans le texte.

**Chapitre premier : Révélation (partie I)**

C'était un dimanche d'une froide journée de février. Harry, âgé de huit printemps, se levait sous les cris joyeux d'enfants jouant dans la neige épaisse et étincelante. Le petit garçon, un voile de mélancolie ombrageant son visage, regardait avec cet intolérable air désabusé les batailles de boules de neige, les bonhommes blancs déguisés avec des carottes et écharpes, les descentes d'enfant sur de belles luges fonçant sur les trottoirs de la banlieue Privet Drive et surtout, surtout, les faces heureuses de garçons et de fillettes jouant joyeusement.

Le petit Harry avait grandi depuis que le très vénéré et sage Albus Dumbledore l'avait déposé avec l'espoir d'une vie loin de la célébrité et agréable devant le seuil de la porte de sa seule famille restante. Ce fabuleux espoir ne s'était réalisé que partiellement et l'enfant dut user d'une ingéniosité épatante pour réussir à survivre de nombreuse fois encore dans la famille Dursley.

Harry, qui s'était calmement assis en tailleur devant la baie vitrée du salon pour regarder les petits flocons tomber du ciel nuageux, fut brutalement interrompu dans sa contemplation insouciante par la voix aigue semblable au couinement continu d'un moustique de sa tante Pétunia, elle-même étant un étrange croisement entre une autruche, un raton laveur et un cheval :

- Garçon ! Dit-elle avec dégoût, Duddy meurt de faim!

Un horrible gargouillement provenant de « Duddy », affalé sur le canapé, argumenta les propos de Mme Dursley. Comprenant le message, Harry se leva et trottina vers la cuicinse, sous l'oel perçant de sa tante. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine typiquement anglaise, et avec des gestes sûr trahissant l'habitude, il fit le petit déjeuner de la famille Dursley. Mettant le tout sur un plateau, Harry poussa la porte d'une épaule et s'approcha de la table du salon où il pu voir un spectacle dont il avait maintenant l'habitude : son cousin s'empiffrait de chips, une cannette de soda dans sa main potelée (Très bon au petit déjeuné…), la panse prête à exploser et serré dans son pyjama. Le fils Dursley ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran de télévision où se déroulait un match de catch féminin. Son oncle, lui, lisait _The Times_ et marmonnait dans son double menton des jurons. Incapables! bon à riens! satané grève des transports espagnols, toujours à faire la sieste ceux-là! Harry posa avec délicatesse le plateau sur la table et servit. Un café avec deux sucres pour son oncle, du caca pour le cousin, et un thé brûlant pour Pétunia. Retroussant ses lèvres en avant, sa tante but une petite gorgée du liquide. Le Survivant, tendu, attendit le verdict. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à tomber. Toute rouge, Mme Dursley hurla un cri de rage, la gorge en feu « ARRRRRRRRGG » démontrant un autre gène, celui du chimpanzé à qui on a volé sa banane, dans son ADN. Dudley, sous la surprise sursauta, son gros derrière s'écrasa sur une touche de la télécommande : la chaîne changea, tournant sur un émission où passait le clip vidéo d'un groupe de rock déchaîné, le volume monta au maximum :

_Why don't you love me?!_

Oncle Vernon renversa son café sur sa cravate sous la surprise, les feuilles du journal volèrent dans tout le salon. Tante Pétunia réagit, toujours dans ces hurlements et attrapa un balai qu'elle brandit comme une batte de base-ball. Dans un cri digne des vikings, elle se jeta sur Harry qui s'accroupit au dernier moment. L'arme de nettoyage l'effleura et il sentit l'air soulevait sa chevelure.

_Why don't you love me ?!_

L'oncle essaya lui aussi d'attraper le garçon mais celui sauta sur la table et le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le nez. Mr Dursley hurla de douleur et dans un grognement de rage voulut lui faire payer cet affront. Mais Harry, qui faisait tournoyer le téléphone au dessus de sa tête, lui balança le combiné en pleine figure, et avec son pif l'Oncle Vernon composa le numéro d'une ambulance.. Cependant Dudley s'était remis de sa frayeur, et, sous l'air de rock, saucissonna le Survivant dans ses gros bras par derrière. Affolé par la sentence qui l'attentait –le regard brûlant de haine de la petite famille n'était pas pour le rassurer-, Harry chanta de toute ses forces, en rythme avec les rockeurs : « _Why don't you love me ?! » _Puis, se débattant comme un beau diable sous la poigne de son cousin, il réussit, dans un dernier effort, à les faire tout deux renverser sur le carrelage. Harry tomba sur Dudley, qui s'était écrasé par terre. Le cousin relâcha ainsi sa prise et d'un coup de pied dans le tibia, Harry pu se libérer. Renversant les chaises, slalomant entre les assiettes que lui lançait son oncle dans une rage folle, le garçon s'engouffra, ahuris, dans le hall d'entrée. Mais ce n'était pas fini : Mme Dursley, un sourire cynique sur ses fines lèvres, attendait de pied ferme son neveu, toujours son balai à la main. Regardant avec attention l'arme de nettoyage qu'il avait si souvent côtoyé, Harry osa lui dire, les yeux larmoyant:

- Pourquoi ne m'aimez-vous pas

- Parce que tu n'es qu'un ignoble MONSTRE! Nous ne t'avons jamais aimé, sors de chez nous, nous ne voulons plus te revoir, JAMAIS ! Pialla la tante Pétunia.

Le coeur meurtri de l'enfant faillit de deux battements. Mais il se ressaisit car il entendait les rugissements de Mr Dursley qui essayait de se relever vainement (Dudley était tombé sur lui) et attrapant une écharpe et une veste kaki sur un porte-manteau –sous les exclamations indignées de Tante Pétunia-, il se glissa entre les jambes maigres de la sœur de sa mère, fonçant, le regard brûlant, dans l'extérieur protecteur. Il s'arrêta à l'embouchure de la rue Privet Drive, ne sachant pas où aller ni quoi faire. Il avait froid. Il avait mal. Il avait peur.

Tournant la tête dans tout les sens, haletant, il se décida à se diriger vers le terrain vague, au croisement de Wisteria Walk et Magnolia Crescent. Il traversa Magnolia Road, s'attirant l'œil méfiant des voisins et celui curieux des enfants et arriva devant le terrain vague rempli d'herbe folle qui dépassées du manteau de neige, cerclé d'une palissade branlante comme un château de carte portant divers tags du genre « Jack est passé par là ! » ou bien « T D Love ». Seul, au milieu des carcasses de voitures décharnées et des pneus abandonnés là, un grand chêne donnait un semblant de nature. Les enfants et adolescents qui traînaient ici le surnommé le Vieux. Contournant des cannettes de bières, Harry grimpa dans l'arbre, se sentant en sécurité dans les longs bras protecteurs. Soufflant sur ses doigts engourdis, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers la maison des nouveaux arrivants, des américains d'après ce qu'il savait. Oncle Vernon n'arrêtait pas de parler d'eux avec excitation, donnant à Mr Anderson de multiples qualités de businessman. La maison semblait vide et la haie le protégerait sûrement mieux du vent que cet arbre dénudé sur lequel il était perché. Harry se décida rapidement: il rampa à califourchon le plus loin possible sur une solide branche qui survolé le jardin couvert d'une épaisse neige, inspira, et sauta. Le choc fut rude mais le garçon, se souvenant de ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'école pour les mauvaises chutes, roula dans la neige et s'en tira sans blessure. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel blanc, les flocons s'accrochèrent à ses cils et les gouttes glaciales mouchetèrent de neige son visage. S'accroupissant contre la palissade branlante doublés d'arbustes, il essaya de dormir, ses bras s'enlaçant autour de son corps glacé. Mais le froid mordant lui donnait faim. Même très faim. Et rien ne peut arrêter un garçon de huit ans qui a faim.

Sandy Anderson vivait depuis deux semaines en Angleterre et elle se sentait un peu renfrogné : le jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu le mal du pays : le climat brumeux n'était pas de ses préférés et le célébrissime fog britannique s'était déchaîné pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours où il avait neigé. Enfin ! Ici, pas de bruits, pas d'exclamation, pas de klaxonnes rugissant, pas de téléphones hurlant à tout rompre, pas de taxi jaunes, pas de gratte-ciels transperçant le ciel vous faisant paraître tout petit dans cette ville qui ne connaissait pas l'échelle humaine. Enfin bref, Privet Drive ne pouvait être comparé à l'ambiance new-yorkaise dont été habitué depuis sa tendre enfance Sandy. Pour son plus grand malheur, son père avait était muté à Londres pour des affaires importantes contraignant sa famille à le suivre en Angleterre. Son frère était resté aux Etats-Unis pour finir ses études d'économie dans une célèbre université californienne. Le jeune new-yorkaise avait dû faire de déchirantes séparations : avec ses amies tout d'abord, mais aussi avec un important passage de sa vie, ses repères, son environnement. Son père, le fameux directeur de Anderson's Bank & Co, lui avait pourtant dit que la charmante campagne britannique lui ferait prendre l'air…pour quelques années. Pour tout arranger, son nouveau domicile temporaire était minuscule comparé au grand appartement situé dans le quartier de Manhattan, _là-bas _comme elle le disait. De plus cette maison carrée ne possédait pas la moindre décoration design et branchée ! Sandy comptait sur sa mère pour arranger ça. D'ailleurs celle-ci l'appeler du bas de l'escalier :

-Chérie ! Des collègues de ton père nous ont invité à dîner ce soir, tu te prépareras, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais chercher des fleurs, tu veux venir ?

La jeune fille déclina l'offre. Elle avait l'impression que leur vie se contentait à inviter et être inviter.

- Comme tu voudras, répondit sa mère, essayant d'être gaie.

Sandy entendit distinctement sa mère prendre les clés, claquait la porte et faire tourner le moteur de leur voiture de luxe. La maison redevint silencieuse, morte. La new-yorkaise détestait cela. Elle voulait de la vie, des rires, des pleurs, des cris, du bruit quoi ! Pas de ce lieu sous cellophane, ordonné, vide, digne d'une poupée bien gentillette. Sandy s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Il neigeait encore. La jeune fille voulu sortir, voir autre chose que les quatre murs de cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle attrapa son Ipod dernier cri, enfila son manteau, mis son bonnet, dévala les escalier et alors qu'elle ouvrir la porte elle le vit…

Harry terriblement innocent, s'approchait de la porte à l'arrière de la maison (comme il s'en été douté, le bâtiment était construit sur le même plan que celle des Dursley et de Mme Figg). le petit garçon sortit un couteau suisse chouré à Dudley, un trombone, un bout de ficelle et un biscuit cassé des la poche de son jean délavé. Repensant à ce film dont raffolé Dudley, il prit le trombone, l'étira et mis l'extrémité dans la serrure. Il le tourna légèrement. Rien ne se passa. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry recommença. Même effet.

- Abracadabra, murmura en rechignant à pleurnicher, le garçon. Il savait pourtant que la magie n'existait pas mais ça lui avait échappé. Evidement, rien ne se passa. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il tourna la poignée. La porte n'était pas fermé à clef! Il retint un cri de joie.

Le silence dans la maison était complet. Harry allait enfin pouvoir se rassasier. Le garçonnet ouvrit la porte d'un placard et sortie des biscuits fourrés, des tablettes entières de chocolat aux noisettes, un pot de nutella et tout ces friandises dont était épris tout enfant ! Emerveillé, la bouche entourée de chocolat, miettes et confiserie, le garçon se régalait, sans penser à la violation de propriété qu'il était en train de commettre.

Le Survivant mit le plus de chose possible dans ses poches –bénissant Dudley pour son obésité, il pu mettre beaucoup de chose dans son pantalon trois fois trop grand-, et sentant que le moment était venu de quitter la tiédeur bienfaitrice de la maison, il commença à partir sans demander son reste.

Sandy ne s'attendait _pas du tout_ à voir un gamin, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte de _sa_ maison, un canif à la main, du chocolat entourant sa bouche. Le garçon détourna la tête très légèrement et la jeune fille ne pu voir qu'un éclair émeraude où un éclat métallique scintillait. Il porta son index sur sa bouche et chuchota de sa voix enfantine :

- Chut ! C'est un secret.

Puis l'enfant détala, faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, Sandy, abasourdie, ne vit que la silhouette mourante dans l'horizon urbaine du petit garçon. La new-yorkaise gardera toujours ce souvenir de ce sûrement, pensait elle naïvement, pauvre gamin de rue venu de Londres.

Harry courait de toute la force de ses jambes, ses muscles devenaient de plus en plus douloureux, il était à bout de souffle. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il galopait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses ? 20 minutes? Une heure ? Le petit garçon ne le savait pas mais il se sentait fatigué et Harry n'était pas souvent fatigué comme cela. N'en pouvant plus, le garçon se courba en avant, toussant et crachant ses trippes, le corps brûlant et frigorifié à la fois. Les joues rosies par le froid, le garçon essayait de reprendre son souffle mais ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula dans la neige, perdu au plein milieu d'un champ avec comme seul compagnon la solitude. Mais cette même solitude lui fit sentir…une sorte de présence. Elle l'épiait, chacun de c'est geste était analysé, enregistré et classifié dans des données bien ordonnées.

- C'est étrange…souffla Harry pour lui-même. Non, se reprit-il, hésitant, les choses bizarres n'existent pas !

Mais, cassant tout ce raisonnement simpliste d'oncle Vernon, une voix résonna dans sa tête, cristalline et doucereuse, possédant un curieux fond artificiel :

'Bonjour Harry

Hein quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ledit Harry, affalé par terre, ouvrit très grand les yeux, interloqué.

'Harry ? Oui, je sais que tu m'entends, je vois d'ailleurs ta face ahurie. Je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination, j'existe, si l'on peut affirmer que j'existe, réellement.

Toujours cette voix, résonant dans son crâne. Elle n'était pas humaine, c'était certain. Ni grave ni aigu, ni féminine ou masculine, elle retentissait dans sa tête comme le souffle d'un être de légende, gardien insondable d'un passé étrange. Clignant les yeux comme un hibou, le garçonnet voulu être certain des événements qui se déroulaient :

- Qui-qui êtes-vous ?

'Et bien si tu veux savoir qui je suis, sais-tu déjà qui tu es ?

L'absurde de la situation aurait pu faire rire Harry…s'il n'y avait pas été confronté. Reprenant un semblant de son indifférence et de sa confiance, il déclara avec certitude :

- Bien sur ! Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis né le 31 juillet….

'Tuuutututu cela je le sais ! Mais est-ce vrai ?

- Vous voulez jouer aux devinettes ? Lança ironiquement Harry.

Seul un rire, bref mais tout de même un rire, lui répondit.

- Si vous voulez que je vous dise tout, c'est ma tante Pétunia qui me l'a affirmé, continua le garçon, n'osant pas ajouter que la voix était mauvaise joueuse.

Cette fois-ci, l'esprit lui répondit avec un accent de franchise :

'As-tu confiance en ta tante, Harry ?

Mal à l'aise le petit garçon regarda autour de lui : il était en pleine campagne, derrière lui s'étendaient les banlieues londoniennes, tâche sombre se dressant entre le blanc du ciel et de la terre. Harry se sentait misérable avec ses vêtements trop grands et humides mais il releva la tête en affront à il-ne-savait-quoi, et ses lèvres ouvertes dans un sourire tenace, il dit :

- Pas vraiment. Mais dîtes-moi, pourquoi cachez-vous votre identité et votre visage ? Avez-vous donc peur d'un gamin de huit ans ou avez-vous honte de votre aspect ?

Un petit rire résonna seulement dans sa tête puis la voix reprit, avec un ton qui semblait amusé :

'Pas du tout ! Tu ne me vois pas simplement car je ne possède pas de corps matériel –Harry ne pu contenir sa surprise et fronça les sourcils- Petit, tu es le seul à avoir la capacité à m'entendre. Je vis parce que tu vis, je sais tout de toi : le nombre de tes expiration et inspirations depuis ta naissance, les traits de chaque personnes que tu as aperçu, les moindres aliments que tu as avalé… A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu pourras avoir accès à toutes ses données en un battement de cil, ce qui fait de toi un être possédant une mémoire extraordinaire et fantastique. J'ai moi-même été crée pour veillé au bon fonctionnement de ta « machine » crée pour cela. Je suis pour les êtres humains une sorte de…conscience.

Muet de stupéfaction, Harry ferma les yeux, essayant de tout récapituler : ses souvenirs étaient d'une précision impensable, ils défilaient net comme dans la réalité sur ses paupières. C'est avec une voix enrouée qu'il souffla :

- C'est-c'est impossible… !- il reprit un peu de lucidité et expliqua : N'avait vous pas dit le mot « Crée » ? Comment peu on crée une personnalité spirituelle qui nous aiderait à ne pas faire de sottises ?

'Oh, mais tu ne sera pas au bout de tes surprises, Petit Harry ou devrai-je dire expérience XZ7236. Il eut une petite pause et repris : tu n'es pas humain.

A ce moment là, Harry ne pu que s'évanouir dans la neige. Mais étrangement, il reprit immédiatement conscience mais dans _autre chose. _Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait, d'après ses conclusions, dans l'espace ou du moins ce _vide _s'en rapprochait vraiment. Le garçon était debout sur un minuscule astéroïde ; à ses côtés flottait une étrange fumé opaque. La voix d' Il-ne-savait-quoi «sortit » en sa direction :

'Ah enfin Harry ! J'avoue que tu as était coriace !

-Coriace ? dit Harry, septique.

'En effet, je crois que tout enfant normal se sera évanoui directement si il entendrait des voix, mais bon on ne peut pas dire que tu es _normal, _Petit, expliqua la voix avec ce qui ressemblait fort à de l'amusement. Mais passons, cela n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. J'ai de grandes révélations à te faire, Petit et j'espère ne pas t'ennuyer avec ses bavardages sur notre création et j'appuie bien sur le _notre. _

Comme l'enfant ne répondait pas il continua : - Il a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine de celle où tu vivais il y a quelques minutes à peine, une planète nommée Gohia tourné sur un orbite, comme la Terre. Cette planète avait tout de fabuleux : belle, excellente pour l'implantation de la technologie et de bâtiments, elle favorisa beaucoup pour le développement de ces habitants qui se rapprochent le plus des êtres humain et qui se nommèrent eux-mêmes les Gohiatiens. Avec le temps et les millénaires, les Gohiatiens avaient obtenu une intelligence colossal qu'ils combinés avec de nombreux procédés : robotique, informatique (ils ajoutèrent, pas exemple, de micro-cartes mémoires, micros-processeurs, des implants pour développer leurs sens…), modifications génétiques. Bref, les Gohiatiens étaient arrivés à un tel niveau technologique qu'ils devinrent vaniteux, suffisant et beaucoup trop sûr d'eux. Ainsi, ils ne prirent pas garde à des choses si simplette que cela produit l'inimaginable. Mais revenons au commencement de la chose : Un groupe de scientifiques prometteurs créèrent, il y a de ça de nombreux siècles, une fabuleuse sorte d'énergie brut. Elle était modelable avec la volonté et on pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'on voulait qu'elle fasse car elle contenait la matière première de toute chose. Malheureusement, dans leurs succès, les scientifiques bravèrent toutes règles et bons sens et donnèrent à cette énorme énergie une indépendance, presque une volonté propre. Cependant, il n'arriva qu'un jour, les professeurs ne réussir plus à contrôler cette énergie modelable. Ainsi, faisant le tout pour le tout, les scientifiques libèrent une partie de cette _chose _qui commençait sérieusement à les apeurés. Cette _chose_ se déchargea dans le système solaire, notamment sur la Terre, mais moyenne quantité. Certains êtres humains appelèrent cette chose la _Magie. _Comme je l'ai dis précédemment, la Magie possédait une intelligence propre et elle choisit certains terriens, animaux ou végétaux, auquel elle donna un peu de son énergie On appela les humains possédant des pouvoirs magiques les _Sorciers. _Ils réussir peu à peu à la maîtriser, et la magie brute se transforma peu à peu. Mais, tout comme les gohiatiens, les Hommes devinrent arrogants et fainéants, ne pensant qu'à eux et au pouvoir !

A Gohia, -la plus grande partie de la Magie était restée là-bas-, l'énergie magique prenait de plus en plus de puissance, se développant de manière incontrôlable et insaisissable. Les créateurs de la Magie se trouvaient impuissant et au fond d'eux ils sentaient la culpabilité, brûlante et insoutenable : ils avaient conçu, se croyant presque dieux, une énergie qui allait tous les détruire ! La fin était proche, ils ne pourraient rien faire, tout cela était de l'heure faute ! Alors ils se réunirent et prirent une décision : Ils allaient crées un être en qui ils scelleraient la Magie : il appelèrent cela l'expérience XZ7236.

**RAR :**

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort :** Merci, j'espère que la suite ta plus -

**AtomikHellie : **C'est un prologue donc je pense que s'est normal que sa soit court. Merci, ya pas d'autre mot.

**4rine : **La suite ta plus ?

**Onarculca : **Ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus je n'aime pas les HP/HG, HP/GW ou HP/CC. Sauf exception ;)

**Arwen Jedusor : **Merci, voici la suite.

**Spirit.w.w :** Merci, c'est trop pour moi. Pour les italique, gras et tout sa c'est que j'ai déjà publier sur un autre site où il faut faire sa vv


	3. Révélations Partie II

« Bienvenue, courageux lecteur ! Arme toi de courage devant cette fanfiction, ne te détourne pas vers la croix rouge en haut de ton écran en voyant d'horripilantes fautes d'ortografes, ne soupire pas devant le récit incompréhensible qui suivra et surtout, SURTOUT, lis et review ! (Enfin, si tu le souhaites bien , quoique…) entendu pouvoirSi tu penses remplir tous ces critères, bonne lecture ! »

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les données sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Extraordinary Boy

**Auteur : **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF

**Note2** : Je tiens à dire que j'ai un peu remanié les deux chapitres précédents, les trouvant bourrés de fautes d'orthographes honteuses (même si j'en ai encore remarqué dans les nouveaux chapitres mis en ligne - -' !!!) et ne correspondant plus à mon 'style' (si j'en ai un… --') d'écriture. Ce chapitre là suivra le même châtiment (suite à ce post, les chapitres « prologue, I et II seront déjà remaniés)

'…' : paroles échangées entre Harry et sa Conscience. –explications dans le texte.

Ce chapitre vous paraîtra peut être barbant mais il nécessaire. Courage, cher(ère) lecteur(-trice)

**Chapitre deux : Révélations (suite)**

Cette fois si, l'arrêt cardiaque faillit frapper à la porte du petit cœur d'Harry qui sollicita bien du courage. Son froncement de sourcil s'intensifia et pris de nausées, estomaqué, il tomba sur le derrière.

La voix reprit cette étrange rire qui lui était propre et poursuivit, imperturbable :

'Veux-tu connaître les détails ?' N'attendant pas la réponse de l'expérience XZ7236 il-ne-savait-quoi continua, inébranlable. 'Les Scientifiques prirent conscience du danger que tu représentais et décidèrent de t'exiler. Mais il te fallait quelqu'un pour t'aider, te faire connaître la vérité, et que si leur race venait à disparaître que leur existence et leur savoir soit connu. C'est à ce moment que j'interviens : je n'ai qu'un rôle de mémoire pour eux, mais pour toi je serai un conseillé, un mentor mais d'abord quelqu'un en qui tu pourras avoir toute confiance et qui sera toujours là pour toi. Personne ne peut m'apercevoir, sauf toi qui me verras, dans nos soirées dans l'Univers, sous cette apparence de fumée blanchâtre. Mais ne nous égarons pas et revenons à toi : tu fus donc crée avec un très grand soin, rien n'était laissé au hasard, jusqu'à la couleur de tes yeux représentant leur espérance…vert.' Il y eut un petit silence puis la Conscience reprit ses explications avec un ton mesuré et calme 'Il te fallait une famille et leur choix fut portait sur les Potter, le couple parfait. Ils auraient normalement dû t'offrir une éducation normale, une vie confortable et agréable, loin de ce terrible secret. Tout marcher jusque là : tu fus envoyait sur la Terre, nos créateurs avaient tout réglé : ton apparence serait celle de James Potter, ton pseudo père. Mais alors que tout aller comme sur des roulettes, la victoire triomphale se gâta : une prophétie fut faite et malheureusement pour toi, elle te concernait directement. Il était dit dedans, approximativement, qui toi, Harry Potter, tu seras l'un des deux seuls enfants à pouvoir lutter contre un terrible Mage Noir nommé affreusement _Lord Voldemort_.' Le ton abominablement grave de la Conscience fit tressaillir Harry. De sa petite enfance de mal-aimé il était passé au Sauveur de l'Humanité sorcière sur qui le monde avait posé un énorme fardeau. Mais l'être spirituelle ne le laissa pas longtemps vaguer à ses tribulations et reprit la parole, sérieux austère. 'Malencontreusement pour toi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te choisit avec l'étiquette d'**ennemie numéro 1. ** Ainsi donc, le soir d'halloween 1981, alors que tu étais âgé de seulement un an, _Lord Voldemort_ se rendit chez toi, au manoir de Godric Hollow, avec comme idée en tête de commettre l'acte lâche de tuer le nourrisson qui pourrait lui causer des désagréments dans le futur. Evidement, tu devineras que ce bébé portait le nom de Harry Potter. Certainement, James Potter voulut protéger sa petite famille, mais il ne fut pas de taille ; sa femme, Liliane, qui te portait un amour sans borne se sacrifia cette nuit-là pour toi. Cela n'a pas fait grand -chose au premier abord mais quand le mage noir a voulu te tuer, le sort nommé _Avada kedavra _ricocha sur ton front, légèrement sur la gauche, pour te laissé une cicatrice : cette étrange éclair noir, qui est tracé sur dans ta chair et plus. Cette cicatrice a fait de toi un héros dans le monde secret et énigmatique des sorciers…Mais vois-tu le sort à quand même eut quelques effets sur toi : les sorcelleries te permettant d'avoir l'apparence de Harry Potter se fissurèrent puis s'effondrèrent pour laissé voir ton vrai visage. Bien sûr, étant jeune et tout rondouillet, on ne vit pas encore grandes différences, mais maintenant en te voyant dans la rue, personne ne pourrait s'imaginer que tu as un lien de parenté avec la mélancolique famille Potter. Après le triste évènement de la mort de tes pseudo parents, tu fus déposé sur le perron des Dursley, ensuite tu connais la triste histoire de ton existence qui se déroula les années suivante.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le petit garçon, muet, avait fermé les yeux. Tant de révélations, tout s'embrouillait dans son crâne, tourbillonnant, s'emmêlant et quand il sentait un bout de compréhension arriver, le fil de ses pensées s'enroulait dans un nœud indémêlable. Mais enfin tout s'ordonna et s'expliqua brutalement : les rêves ensanglantés, les flashs de lumières vertes, les cris d'une femme suppliant, le ricanement terrifiant d'une créature qui ne pouvait être humaine puis son hurlement de douleur. Oui, toutes ses questions commençaient à pouvoir se comprendre mais d'autres interrogations, plus intenses, plus nébuleuses les remplaçaient donnant une migraine pas possible au garçon. Finalement, après avoir calmé son esprit fumant, Harry murmura, voulant clore le sujet sur ses parents :

- Que sont devenus nos créateurs ?

'Et bien c'est assez triste à déclarer mais après notre envoie sur la terre, une étrange épidémie se propagea sur Gohia. Malgré leur technologie de pointe, les gohiatiens furent exterminés par cette maladie, faute de soin approprié. En effet dans leur longue existence, les habitants de Gohia n'étaient pas des guerriers, ils semblaient neutres en tout, dans leur histoire il n'y a eu aucune révolution ou guerre sanglante, ils vivaient en paix et en harmonie, et grâce à leur savants ils pouvait évités les catastrophes naturelles, leurs médicaments les soignez donc aucun morts, bien sûr un accidents pouvait toujours arrivé ! Mais, ce syndrome faisait des ravages, tuant en quelques jours, dans des souffrances terribles que personne ne comprenait. Comme les ingénieurs, les scientifiques, les médecins mourraient ; les ras de marées, les tornades, la foudre s'abattirent sur la planète : c'était une vision d'apocalypse, les enfants autrefois joyeux devenaient orphelins, les femmes veuves possédaient sur leur joues des sillons de larmes, les gohiatiens hagards mais survivant décédèrent en par suicides, ou en mourrant dans d'abominables souffrances, ne pouvant se relever sous les désastres causaient par le fléau.

Voilà la fin de ce peuple admirable…

Le silence respectueux qui suivit fit office de derniers adieux et la gorge nouée, Harry voulu changer de sujet des conversations. Que de sujets morbides !

- Mais Conscience, comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ?

Quand l'être répondit, ce fut avec un soulagement évident.

'Et bien vois-tu je t'ais bien dit que pour je fais office de mémoire pour le peuple de Gohia, le plus jeune des scientifiques qui nous conçu réussi à survire plus longtemps que les autres et il me mit tout ses souvenir en moi. Je les vois comme des flashs.'

- Avez vous des souvenirs de notre création ?

'Malheureusement pour nous non, les Gohiatiens ont emporté ce grand secret avec eux. '

Confus, l'enfant regarda le bout des ses chaussures trouées. La Conscience poursuivit, avec une touche d'entrain renouvelé :

'Sinon, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi laissé par nos créateurs à ton égard.'

Le garçon tourna ses grands yeux brillants interrogateurs vers le nuage blanchâtres qui volait à ses côtés. Des picotements dans sa paume portèrent son attention sur un énigmatique et merveilleux bijoux : tenue par une fine chaîne argenté et brillante d'un métal inconnu à Harry, se balançaient deux petits rectangles de la même couleur lunaire et étincelante. Faisant courir son doigt fin dessus, le petit garçon découvrit une écriture qui se rapprochait du genre celtique. De plus, rendant l'objet encore plus fascinant, Harry déchiffrait naturellement les mots inscrits sur les faces des plaques opalines, comme si ses runes avaient fait depuis toujours parties de lui. Voici à peu près la traduction que l'on pourrait en faire, bien qu'elles perdent toute leur majesté et secret dans cette langue qui est la notre :

Sur, disons, pile :

Possesseur de Magie,

Expérience XZ7236

Et sur face :

Fils des Etoiles (Ses runes qui composées cette appellation possédaient de merveilleux reflets nacrés)

Sur le deuxième rectangle:

Morphée Artémis Ewan,

31 An du dragon.

Repassant son doigt sur l'écriture, Harry releva lentement son regard insoutenable vers le décor qui, silencieux, regardé la scène : sur un fond de velours noir, les galaxies aux différentes couleurs, bleu, rouge ou encore blanc tachetaient l'immensité sombre. Une énorme planète à côté de lui ressemblant curieusement à Jupiter avec les mêmes tons orangés, lui lançait de longues ondes de bienvenue.

Brisant ce moment utopique, la Conscience fit, pressante :

'Il va falloir y aller Morphée, tu pourras revenir quand tu veux ici, c'est ta maison, l'espace est comme toi, magnifique mais dangereux. Mais il faut que tu travailles dur pour pouvoir contrôler la Magie, et pas seulement avec des sorts. Ton corps, encore jeune, doit devenir endurant et puissant comme celui d'un loup du grand nord si tu veux espérer ne pas tomber de fatigue en t'exerçant. Les exercices physiques te donnerons ténacité et renforcerons ton esprit comme ils façonneront ton corps. Et puis j'aimerais bien que tu saches te défendre sans l'aide de cette…particularité qu'est la magie. Ne sois pas lâche quand tu te bats contre un homme n'étant pas magiciens, moldu comme les appellent les sorciers, me comprends-tu clairement ?

Harry acquiesça doucement et demanda :

- Où allons nous aller ?

La voix mesurée de la Conscience tourna vers une pointe d'excitation quand l'être communiqua :

'Et bien, nous allons débuter ton entraînement sur Sajon, la planète que tu vois, là bas !'

-Vous être très précis je dois avouer, mais nous sommes dans l'Univers et votre consistance est faite de lumière donc le « là bas » pourrait très bien être à 30000 années lumières ou à trois mètre de nous, railla l'enfant, agacé et amusé à la fois.

'Quelle lucidité mon jeune ami ! C'est maintenant que mon rôle de mentor va commencer ! Suis moi. Nous allons prendre le Chemin Etoilé.

Alors que Morphée s'apprêtait à poser une question, des sortes de lumignons apparurent (comme sur une piste d'atterrissage la nuit) formant une route/ tobbogan sur coussin d'aire de quelques pieds de largeur.

'Je te conseil de fermer les yeux.' Fit une dernière fois la Conscience d'un ton teinté d'amusement, puis dans un « ploc » sonore le nuage blanchâtre disparut.

Morphée, surpris et inquiet, s'allongea sur le sol invisible qui s'arrêter au niveau des lumières, et tout d'un coup il glissa à une vitesse vertigineuse, entraîné par un insaisissable flot de lumières et Morphée était certain quand en une seconde top chrono il aurait été le premier enfant à marcher sur la lune. Le garçon tournait, virevoltait, faisait des loopings, remontait, redescendait comme dans une vague énorme, le chemin partait en vrille devant lui, puis se redressait en épingle à cheveux : une vraie attraction pour amateur de sensations fortes. Une personne normalement constituait serait pris de nausée cependant Harry riait et criait à la fois, passant de la peur à la joie et inversement. Soudain tout s'arrêta et Morphée tomba littéralement dans le vide, en hurlant de toutes ses forces, prit d'une intense frayeur. BOUM GRRRRRR FLOUM

Le petit garçon venait de faire un atterrissage forcé –mais après quelques utilisations du Chemin Etoilé, sa technique se perfectionnera- sur la planète du nom de Sajon. Il roula boula, les cailloux s'entrechoquaient, la poussière faisait un véritable brouillard autour de lui ; Morphée toussotant et trébuchant sortit du nuage formé par ses soins pour retomber encore une fois d'en un BOUM sonore sur le sol caillouteux, s'écorchant ainsi les genoux. Il ouvrit la bouche absorbant encore plus de poussière ; le survivant avait bien failli ne plus survivre. Se relevant, il cligna des yeux, son jean sale et troué et son T-shirt couvert de terre aurait eut besoin d'un bon lavage mais le garçon s'en fichait éperdument. Relevant fièrement la tête, Morphée regarda autour de lui : un sol sec, une petite colline poudreuse où on voyait encore la trace de son passage, des buisson épineux, au loin un champs d'herbe folles et sèche…puis, levant son regard émeraude vers le ciel gris, il compta trois soleil blancs qui plombaient le paysage, impitoyable.

Epoussetant ses vêtements et cheveux, Morphée, prit d'une soudaine angoisse s'écria, regardant de tout les côtés l'horizon vide.

- Conscience ?! Conscience es-tu là ?

'Je suis toujours là, Morphée.' Répondant à la question muette du petit garçon, l'être continua :

'C'est vrai j'avais oublier, tu pourras me voir sous l'apparence de nuage que dans les cieux. Et aussi, une petite remarque, pense au lieu de parler tout haut, on va te prendre pour fou qui marmonne!'

Suivant le conseil railleur de la conscience le garçonnet pensa, se sentant un peu ridicule :

'Nous sommes sur Sajon, n'est-ce pas ? Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? '

'Sajon est une planète habitait par des êtres humains, ou du moins qui ont les sens, les émotions et l'apparence de ses êtres. Experts en arts martiaux, d'Indes, de Chine, du Vietnam ou encore du Japon, ils t'apprendront beaucoup de choses : la méditation, le respect, garder son sang froid, rester impassible, réfléchir avant d'agir bêtement et bien sur le combat à arme blanche et à main nu. Mais tu rencontreras aussi des gens de ton âge de cultures différentes de la tienne. Ainsi tu apprendras à t'intégrer, à plaire au gens en leur donner une oreille attentive, un compliment par-ci par là ; cela te serviras peut être pour le futur : c'est de la manipulation, mais cette méthode est parfois nécessaire. Il faudra par contre que tu changes un peu…

Morphée arqua élégamment un sourcil, et la Conscience grogna de satisfaction :

'Tu apprends vite, Fils des Etoiles. Bon, ne t'inquiètes pas les changements ne seront que vestimentaire. Je m'en charge.

Des mots incompréhensibles résonnèrent dans la tête du petit garçon et il sentit certains de ses vêtements disparaître, s'alourdir ou devenir léger et fin : son jean sale et déchiré se transforma en un pantalon agréable et aérien fait d'une soie noir à la découpe parfaite, il lui arrivait en dessous des genoux ; son T-shirt en guenille se changea en une élégante tunique bleu nuit lui arrivant mi-cuisse et une ceinture en cuir noir entouré d'un tissus bleu cyan ceignit sa taille svelte ; son écharpe se métamorphosa en un ruban sombre piquetait de motif en fils d'argent qui s'attacha autour de le front ; ses lacets boueux se déformèrent en deux bandelettes noirs ourlées d'argent s'enroulant sur ses avant-bras ; et enfin ses baskets troués avait été remplacé par sorte des bottines dont deux lanières s'enlaçaient jusqu'à son bermuda, le tenant serrait. Dans son dos, un katana (avec la particularité d'être à double tranchant) adapté à sa taille complétait son équipement de futur ninja de Namya. Sur la lame recourbé était inscrit : Morphée Artémis Ewan ; la garde était noir et le tissu était strié d'argent comme le fourreau. Finalement, apparut sur sa cuisse un étui de shuriken, rempli bien sur et sur sa ceinture s'accrochèrent deux petites bourses, l'une remplie de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes, l'autres départagée en divers compartiments contenait des plantes guérisseuses et plusieurs somnifères et donneurs de maux ; tenu dans une boucle se trouvait un kunaï.

Morphée prit le sabre dans sa main et fit quelques mouvements, imprécis au début mais qui devinrent vite assurés. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec l'arme, suspect pour un jeune garçon âgé de huit ans.

'Bien maintenant que tu es prêt voici ton équipement de survie, tu en auras besoin donc, dernier conseil : prends en soin.

Une sacoche en cuir souple apparut devant Morphée, tombant de nul part. Elle contenait des provisions et une couverture rouler était accroché par deux boucles. Une gourde et une corde fine et solide avaient été rajoutées au paquetage.

D'une voix neutre, impénétrable, la Conscience fit :

'Et bien maintenant débrouille toi ! '

'Mais Conscience, je ne sais pas où je dois allé, moi ? Et puis pour la langue je vais rien y comprendre !' S'écria, terrifié à l'idée d'être de nouveau seul, Morphée.

'Pour la langue, elle va venir naturellement à toi, -c'est un de tes attributs- et pour le lieu où tu dois te rendre je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : cherche.'

Sachant que la Conscience ne dirait plus rien, le garçonnet, traînant des pieds, se mit en marche espérant trouver du monde sur son chemin solitaire.

Cela faisait cinq jours que notre pauvre Harry, maintenant Morphée voyageait et trimait dans le pays hasardeux où il avait été déposé contre, il s'en rendait compte, son gré. La Conscience ne lui avait plus parlé malgré tout les noms que le jeune garçon lui donné, quand des moments d'intense désespoir étaient remplacés par un agacement froid.

Morphée, voulant étancher sa soif, pris sa gourde, la remua pour voir la quantité d'eau restante puis satisfait de ses réserves, il y but goulûment assis à l'ombre un arbre s'appelant Covu, d'après certaines de ses connaissances qui s'était réveillait au fil de ses cinq jours. Le paysage avait changé, devenant de plus en plus montagneux, plus fertile : les collines rocailleuses avait été remplacé par des flancs verts respirant les fleurs printanière–et dire que c'était l'hiver sur Terre !-, le sol poussiéreux rempli d'herbes sèches éparses s'était changé en des sentiers de terre ocre bordés de pissenlit et de violettes sur de l'herbe grasse. Revissant le bouchon de sa gourde, admirant le panorama, Morphée reprit sa marche, avançant encore et encore, serrant les dents d'obstination et de fierté : chez les Dursley, il était traité comme un être indésirable gênant dont on se retenait d'envoyer par la fenêtre ; ici c'était différent, la Conscience en quelques discours lui avait changé la vie, il n'était plus le même. Morphée avait le sentiment qu'enfin quelqu'un comptait sur lui ; il se découvrait un certain côté rieur et malicieux contrastant avec son air souvent sérieux et neutre. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers le pic rocheux qu'il voulait impérativement atteindre pour camper. Là-bas au moins Morphée pourrait avoir le lendemain une vue imprenable sur les environs pour trouver une ville, un village ou même une caravane de nomades ou voyageurs. Accélérant la cadence de son ascension, il replaça sa besace correctement et le regard déterminé, presque enflammé, le garçon monta agile comme un félin les énormes rochers, tirant sur ses muscles épuisés qui commençait à se durcir, endurants et athlétiques.

Les trois soleils de la planète Sajon commençaient lentement mais sûrement à décliner en un seul point vers l'horizon donnant des lueurs rosées au ciel.

Morphée, assis les jambes croisées, regardait le couché de soleil avec la fascination peint sur le visage. Peut être cela venait de son nom, de son être, de son esprit, il n'en savait rien mais en voyant les astres de jours disparaître pour voir celui de la nuit apparaître, c'était comme dire Au revoir à des frères et souhaiter la bienvenue à un autre. Dans un dernier regard vers la voûte céleste, Morphée s'enroula dans sa couverture de voyage, ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses émeraudes, où de fins fils d'argents palpitaient devant les braises attisées du feu de camp.

C'est sous le doux son émit par une sorte de quetzal que Morphée s'éveilla. Se levant en se frottant les yeux et se retenant de bailler, il alla prendre un fruit juteux dans sa sacoche. Tout t'en le mangeant soigneusement, il regardait la vallée, une main en visière et s'écria :

- HIP BIP BIP HOURA !!!!!!!!!!!! Engloutissant le reste du fuit il se mis à danser à la façon Indienne autour des cendres. 'Ta vu ça Conscience ? Hé hé hé, je suis vraiment le meilleur !'

Il s'inclina plusieurs fois de suite devant une foule invisible en marmonnant de faux remerciements concis « Merci, merci, il ne fallait pas, c'est trop pour moi. »

'Puis-je savoir la raison de cette pulsion ? fit l'habituel voix neutre teinté d'amusement de la Conscience.

- J'ai trouvé une grande route, pas un de ses petits chemins tracés par des chasseurs mais une vraie route pavé, large, possédant des bornes !

'Oui mais apparemment tu ne connais pas la modestie, tu n'es donc pas un pas si digne que cela d'entrer à Namya.' Railla la Conscience

Morphée ne répondit pas tout de suite, se renfermant dans sa carapace neutre. Enfin, ce rendant compte que jamais la Conscience ne lui ferait du mal, il fit, optant pour un ton moqueur :

'Et toi Conscience, cacherais-tu sous tes si nombreuses vertus un caractère hautain et méprisant ?

Contrairement à toutes attentes, l'être eut un petit rire :

' Humm humm huum, nom d'une Etoile Filante, tu as de la répartie, Petit. Mais le temps presse et l'horloge tourne, remets toi en route.

- A bientôt, Conscience, se contenta de répondre le jeune garçon.

Morphée refit bagage et descendit en direction de la route pavé qu'il avait aperçu d'en haut. Le petit garçon était d'une humeur guillerette et il trottinait en chantonnant. Soudain, sortant d'un bond d'un bosquet, une bête féroce, la bouche écumante, les crocs acérés et les griffes sorties apparut devant Morphée qui eut un hoquet de surprise. L'animal, une énorme hyène au poil hirsute et brun, jappa et roula des muscles, frémissant à l'idée d'enfoncer ses canines dans la chaire de l'enfant. Celui-ci, se reprenant, sauta lestement sur un gros bloc de granite. Doucement, essayant de calmer le cœur qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine, Morphée sortit son katana à double tranchant, s'accroupissant souplement sur le rocher, une main à terre, prêt à prendre son impulsion. Durant toute l'opération, le garçon ne quitta pas des yeux la hyène. Elle feulait, le corps tendu, et puis subitement dans un aboiement meurtrier, toutes dents dehors, la bête s'élança sur le garçon qui au même moment bondissait, paré à l'attaque. Il n'y eut pas un hurlement, seulement le son d'un corps tombant mollement sur le sol. Tout se passa à une vitesse ahurissante : la lame du sabre rencontra la gueule ouverte de l'animal tandis qu'un kunaï s'enfonçait, sans bruit, dans la gorge ferme de la hyène. D'instinct, Morphée avait su qu'il fallait touché là. Peu de sang coulerait donc peu de trace à faire disparaître, pas de glapissement de douleur car une mort direct et sans souffrance et surtout, pas de deuxième coup. Retombant, invisible et ombre, le garçon essuya, le regard impassible, son poignard et rangea son katana. Il était un assassin. Quelques jours plus tôt, le garçon se serait écroulé, pris de nausée. Mais cette constatation ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid la minute qui suivit le meutre. Pendant quelques secondes, Morphée avait ressenti le pouvoir de vie ou de mort, il ne s'en sentait pas chamboulé : le Fils des Etoiles devait vivre. Mais après coup, le garçon redevenait comme naturellement, réservé mais surdoué, discret mais malicieux. Il sentait revenir en lui le contact avec le corps mort et froid. Harry frissonna tout d'un coup et se répéta pendant les minutes qui suivirent : _tu apprendras d'autres manière pour paralyser quelqu'un._ Il sauta du haut d'un amoncellement de rocher et atterrissait sur le pavé de la route. Morphée aperçut un groupe d'une quinzaine de marchands et de leurs apprentis qui dirigeaient des bourriques et des charrettes rempli de tissus, tapies et tapisseries.

Furtivement, le jeune garçon s'approcha d'eux. Le convoi avançait lentement, se ballotant à un rythme régulé, dans le tapage des bêtes qui remuaient, suaient et soufflaient, martelant le sol de coups de sabots. Quand Morphée fut assez proche et qu'il décida de les interpeller, malgré tous les risques que cela comportait, il s'écria :

- Messires !

L'un d'entre eux –qui l'avait entendu- se retourna vivement, sortant un poignard à lame courbe de son ample vêtement pourpre. Il examina d'un œil d'expert l'enfant devant lui et venant à la conclusion qu'un jeune garçon habillait comme un prince n'était pas un réel danger, il rengaina son arme dans son étui en cuir. Le tisserand demanda simplement, d'une voix amicale et aimable :

- Que nous veux-tu, gamin ?

Son visage buriné et ses yeux chaleureux de père de famille inspirèrent confiance à Morphée qui d'un ton hésitant, demanda :

- Je cherche une ville…

L'homme d'âge mûr le coupa net, le dévisageant gravement en remarquant ses armes :

- Ah… Tu veux sûrement entrer à Namya, l'école de l'Art du Ninja la plus renommé du pays.

Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel « Harry » jaugea l'adulte. Le sentant sympathique et accueillant, il poursuivit son questionnement :

-En effet, pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin à suivre?

L'homme demanda à ses compères de l'attendre. Puis il se retourna vers l'enfant, le détaillant avec curiosité. Le visage plein de poussière du garçon l'empêchait de distinguer ses traits distinctement mais son regard en disait long : le marchand n'avait jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux, si étranges, si mystiques ; ils étaient émeraudes, brillants de malice et d'intelligence, de fines striures de couleur argentées s'enlaçaient dans son iris de jade. Morphée dansa d'un pied sur l'autres, mal à l'aise sous le regard appuyé de l'homme. Enfin, à son soulagement, celui-ci dit :

-Bien sûr, cela va être très simple, nous revenons de la Capitale : tu n'as qu'à suivre se chemin-ci mais dans le sens contraire. Personne dans les petites gens ne sait avec précision où se trouve Namya mais à Simulo, tu trouveras sûrement de nombreux indices et un vieillard conteur qui pourra te renseigner.

- Merci beaucoup, messire. Au revoir et que la bonne étoile veille sur votre cheminement, ajouta Morphée d'un ton posé et calme, en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les lèvres sèches de l'adulte s'étirèrent doucement dans un sourire mystérieux dont seul on le secret les hommes énigmatiques des routes.

- Adieu à toi aussi, Petit. Que le mauvais œil ne s'abatte pas sur toi et que la chance t'accompagne jusqu'à Namya.

Puis dans un discret signe de la main, le marchand reprit sa route avec ses frères, de leurs démarches sûrs et chaloupées. La caravane reprit sa route, brinquebalant sur les pavés.

Morphée ne s'éternisa pas non plus ici. Ils repartirent chacun de l'heure côté, accomplissant leurs destinées.

Le jeune garçon marcha toute la journée d'un bon pas, faisant de brèves pauses pour se désaltérer et remplir sa gourde ou grignoter un bout de miche de pain. Son cheminement avait tout de même était ralenti par les détours qu'il s'obligeait à faire pour éviter les brigands de grand chemin ; heureusement la route s'était peu à peu remplie de marchands, commerçants, paysans, femmes ou enfants braillards. Enfin, épuisé, il passa devant la borne qui indiquer l'approche de la cité. Morphée soupira, ne sentant plus ses pieds mais borné et courageux, le garçon se remit en route sous le regard surpris des mères qui fronçaient des sourcils en voyant un jeune enfant tout seul sur les routes. L'heure du dîner approchait et les épouses hélaient leurs maris pour rappeler que quand c'est l'heure, c'est l'heure ! La lassitude d'Harry s'en fit d'autant plus forte en voyant ses familles se retrouvaient autour d'un bol de soupe chaud. Une grand-mère chaleureuse, qui aperçut son air attristé, lui offrit un bouillon bouillant et Morphée balbutia des remerciements confus. La nourriture le revigora et le garçon franchit le dernier mille en perdant un peu de sa fatigue, tant l'envie de dormir à l'abri dans l'enceinte de la cité lui donnait des ailes. Enfin, tard dans la soirée, Morphée se présenta devant les grandes portes. Mais une mésaventure l'attendait : les portes étaient scellées, leurs grands battants de bois renforcés de fer donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient inébranlable. De plus, deux gardes musculeux et armés de lances et de kunaïs les encadraient, les traits coupés au couteau et les lèvres fermes. Ils possédaient le regard de soldats aguerris et le garçon n'osa pas trop s'approcher. Il se cacha dans un fourré et chercha la force pour ne pas dormir-là. Retenant un soupir, Morphée leva les yeux vers les créneaux et y découvrit l'ombre d'un homme portant un arc et une hallebardes Le garçon aperçut aussi, cachait d'en par une rangé de pierre, une échelle qui ne semblait pas être souvent utilisé. Elle était visible que de son point de vue. Morphée réfléchit un instant, indécis : d'un côté, les soldats ne semblaient pas tellement en alerte et il pourrait peut être se faufiler vers l'échelle discrètement mais l'archer, sur les remparts, pourrait facilement le voir. Le garçon excluait donc cette idée pour ce concentrer sur une deuxième plus difficile à réaliser mais possédant plus de chances de réussite.

Il mit donc son plan à exécution.

Morphée sortit sa corde de sa sacoche et enroula une pierre dans un nœud qu'il forma au bout. Le garçon soupesa la corde et son poids puis satisfait, retourna sur la route qu'il avait empruntée. Comme Morphée si attendait la nuit était le refuge des chiens errants. Ils reniflaient, pas trop près des habitations alentours à la cité mais pas trop loin non plus, les ordures laissaient par les paysans. Silencieux et discret comme un fantôme, le garçon grimpa sur un grand arbre, le reste de sa viande séchée déposait à quelques mètres de lui. Bien évidement, le flair développé d'un des canins l'incita à venir vers ce repas alléchant et là fut son erreur. Enroulant un bout de la corde autour de son poignet, Morphée fit tournoyer la pierre au bout de celle-ci et l'envoya s'écraser sur le crâne du chien. Récupérant sa nourriture, le garçon traîna tant bien que mal, avec une grimace de dégoût, le grand chien puant, sale et maintenant inconscient. Il arriva bientôt, essoufflé, devant l'entrée principale de la florissante Capitale. Morphée déposa le corps derrière les buissons, de manière à que dès que le chien se relèverait son regard tombe sur les deux gardes impassible. Le garçon monta dans un jeune châtaigner, à l'abri si son plan ne marchait pas. Il prit sa gourde et le plus silencieusement possible, la dévissa. Morphée renversa l'eau glacée du ruisseau avoisinant sur la tête hirsute canin. Celui-ci trembla, ouvrit un œil puis l'autre ; puis ses souvenirs s'ordonnant dans sa tête de canidé, il frémit d'une rage glacée et son regard haineux tombant sur les deux soldats imperturbables, le chien s'élança sur eux, aboyant férocement.

« Ta gueule, clébard ! Menaça un garde, sa lance pointait dans la direction de l'animal.

Morphée se su pas ce qui se passa ensuite car il agit à ce moment-là, se glissant à pas feutré vers l'échelle. Il s'empressa de monter les barreaux et arriva jusqu'au chemin de ronde. Le garçon vit l'archer dont il avait aperçut l'ombre occupé avec le chien enragé. Sa victoire était totale et Morphée s'autorisa un sourire triomphant jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la pointe glacée d'une lance dans son dos. Se retournant silencieusement Morphée craignait le pire, dire qu'il avait tout manigancer pour échapper, à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, aux brigands et autres bêtes de la nuit pour ça…

A SUIVRE….

**Ornacula : **Merci. Normal que la fin du chapitre te paraisse bizarre.

**The black Dragon : **bien sûr que je continu !

**Gryffondor : **Merci. Pour répondre à ta deuxième review. Il faut lui dire parce que la suite en dépend

**Moira Serpy-Griffy :** Merci, y'a pas d'autre mot

**AtomikHellie : **Voilà la suite

**Spirit.w.w : **Pour les couple, je pense en faire mais pas tout de suite. Lanfeust ? Mmmmm lol

**Zaika :** Mort de rire. WoW c'est vrai que Harry Magie pur c'est difficile à croire.


	4. Namya

« Bienvenue, courageux lecteur ! Arme toi de courage devant cette fanfiction, ne te détourne pas vers la croix rouge en haut de ton écran en voyant d'horripilantes fautes d'ortografes, ne soupire pas devant le récit incompréhensible qui suivra et surtout, SURTOUT, lis et review ! (Enfin, si tu le souhaites bien , quoique…) entendu pouvoirSi tu penses remplir tous ces critères, bonne lecture ! »

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les données sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Extraordinary Boy

**Auteur : **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF

**Note2** : je remanie ce chapitre, le trouvant horriblement horrible.

**Chapitre trois : Harry Potter à l'école des Namya partie 1**

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit la pointe d'une lance dans son dos. Se retournant silencieusement Morphée craignait le pire… _

Devant lui ce tenait un homme grand, habillé d'un uniforme de garde impeccables, le visage menaçant et le parler rude:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin ?

Morphée leur souhaita le bonsoir.

-Tu ne connais donc pas la Charte, petit impertinent ?

- Veuillez m'excuser, je suis étranger.

Le garde ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut interrompu par un homme qui d'en bas hurlait :

-Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Viens tout de suite ou je vais te chercher de manière forte en te bottant le cul! je vais pas attendre pour toi alors viens prendre ton tour de garde, vieux tas de fumier de cloportes !

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire moqueur. Que ledit Jacob ne pouvait voir car il s'apprêtait à répondre à son collègue effarouché:

- Hé, gros balourd de Cristo! J'arrive mais...

_Vlam !_

L'enfant s'était approché discrêtement et donna du pied dans le derrière du garde, qui s'emberlificota avec sa chance, vacilla et passa par dessus la muraille, rejoignant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait voulu son coéquipié.

Après un ricannement, Morphée s'éclipsa.

_A de nombreuses années lumières de là, sur une planète nommé Terre, Albus Dumbledor, sorcier respectable, perdait pour une fois le contrôle de la situation._

_-Albus arrêtais vous me donner le tournis !_

_-Mais ma chère Minerva, vous vous rendez compte ? IL s'est volatilisé ! On penserait qu'il n'est plus sur la surface de la Terre. Dans le monde entier, tous les pays sont à sa recherche ! Moldu comme sorcier, tout sa bien sur secrètement, mais un jour ou l'autre il y aura des fuites !_

_Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose, n'avait jamais vu le directeur dans cet état._

_-Albus, nous le retrouverons. Mais se qu'ils ne savaient pas, dans cette pièce aux couleurs chaudes et chaleureuse rempli d'instrument en argents fumant, ce que ce n'est pas eux qui le retrouverons, mais lui qui les retrouvera…_

Les éclats blancs des trois soleils dardaient enfin à se montrer, mettant de la lumière dans les rues joyeuse de Simulo, capitale de la planète de Sajon. Les marchands courageux commençaient à héler les passants matinaux à grands cris, les invitants à acheter leurs produits. Les échoppes colorées formaient des taches flous dans les yeux ensommeillés de Morphée, se levant en baillant, il regarda dans sa sacoche. Rien mise à par sa gourde presque vide. Son ventre grogna légèrement.

Ignorant sa faim croissante, l'enfant plia soigneusement sa couverture et la mit dans sa besace qu'il mit sur son épaule. En face de lui, dans une fontaine, l'eau clapotait en une musique reposante. Il y but goulûment et s'en aspergea la nuque et le visage réveillant Morphée entièrement.

Un habitant le gronda :

-Et toi, si tu veux te lavais va plutôt aux Sources !

-Merci Messire, mais je suis étranger. Où sont les sources ?

-Au bout de la rue à droite. Puis apercevant l'arme de l'enfant il continua : Tu veux entrer à l'école d'arts martiaux ? .

Le garçon aquiesça, sous le regard grave de l'homme.

Suivant les indications du commerçant, Morphée arriva aux Sources. C'était splendide. Ruisselant sur la roche de la montagne, l'eau était ensuite détournée vers la ville. Sur un plateau, plusieurs bassins, de formes pour la plupart circulaire, de tailles diverses, avaient été creusé, formant des minis cratères, alimentés par des vaisseaux remplis d'eau serpentant entre les trous à différentes températures. Tout cela sous l'ombre de Covus (voir chap. 2). Des nains servaient les « patients » en savon et parfums ou encore boissons de tout genre, un coin spécial étaient dédié aux massages, épilations et soins de corps divers. S'approchant de l'entrée, Morphée demanda pagne et serviette moelleuse comme le personne devant lui. La femme lui tendit et lui indiqua le chemin des vestiaires. .

Entrant dans le bain d'eau chaude, tous ses muscles se détendirent. Un nain, alerté les particules de poussière entourant l'enfant, s'avança, armé d'un gant de toilette et se mit à le frotter si durement que Morphée eut mal. L'employé le fit sortir et enduit le corps mince du garçonnet d'une sorte d'huile.

Une heure après, les vêtements propres, sentant bon, Morphée sortit des Sources, comme neuf. Revigoré, il partit en chasse d'informations.

Mais les habitants ne semblaient vouloir rien dire, le rabrouer, haussaient des épaules quand il les questionnait. Au bord du désespoire, il interrogea une personne à l'air ouvert et paisible.

- L'école d'Arts Martiaux, hein? Dit-il d'un air songeur et malicieux à la fois.

L'enfant fit signe que oui. Il voulait s'y inscrire.

-Et bien tu as trouvais la bonne personne.

Soudain, l'habituelle voix neutre de le Conscience de Morphée résonna :

'Et un pas de plus.

Quoi ?'

Sa Conscience était répartie dans les méandres de son esprit,

Morphée sourit à l'homme.

Il se présenta comme étant Yami.

- Morphée

-Quel drôle de nom !

-Mes parents étaient des originaux...

Yami éclata de rire, mais le garçon devant lui s'était voilé.

_Mes parents….je n'ai pas de parents…. _

Une larme, qu'une seule coula silencieusement sur la joue de l'enfant.

-Allez viens, direction Nemya, la célèbre école !

Essuyant rageusement la larme, Morphée suivit :

-Vous y travaillez ?

-Oui, je suis professeur.

Ce fut les seules paroles échangées. Yami regarda les yeux mystiques de son petit compagnon, voguant dans une pensée sûrement douloureuse, vue la présence du sillon de la larme écoulée quelques minutes auparavant.

_Albus je le chercherai toute ma vie si il le faut ! Mais je le retrouverai !_

_-Cela va faire quatre mois Rémus ! Quatre mois que tout le monde le cherche !_

_-C'est le fils de James ! De mon meilleur ami !_

_-Alors faite. _

Morphée et Yami marchait depuis une demi heure, l'enfant n'avait plus dit mot alors le professeur décida d'engager la conversation :

-Nous allons bientôt arriver.

Le garçon hocha de la tête, les pieds douloureux.

- Tu sais, il se peut que tu ne puisses pas rentrer. Les élèves sont répartit par âge, puis par niveaux, pour cela nous faisons passé des épreuves aux élèves. Beaucoup ne réussisse pas alors ne sois pas lamenté si tu n'y arrives pas.

-J'y arriverais.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le sommet du pic rocheux. A leurs pieds, le paysage était immense. Au creux d'un cirque de montagne, bouillonnait une rivière transparente, où le reflet des poudroiements d'or et de pourpre scintillait, descendu des sommets s'élevant du sol en épaules arrondies. Au-delà s'étendaient de grands versants verts étoilés de fleurs, puis la forêt dense et profonde d'où s'élevait le chant d'un oiseau solitaire, un bâtiment se blottissait dans une combe.

-Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'endroit idéal.

-En effet on se croirait dans un rêve.

- Suis moi, allons dépéchons sinon la nuit va nons prendre! .

Les trois soleils baissaient sur l'horizon quand ils poussèrent le lourd portail de fer forgeait, les graviers crissaient sous les pieds fatigués de Morphée. Le professeur frappa sur la solide porte de bois encadrée de hallebardes.

Elle s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre laissant voir un visage ridé et des joues tannées, il dit d'une voix mielleuse :

-Professeur Metsouka ! Vous êtes en retard.

-Je sais, Natak, mais pouvons nous entrez ?

-Oui oui bien sûr professeur ! Mais quel est notre jeune ami que voici ?

-Morphée Ewan

-Et bien Monsieur Ewan vous voulez je pense entrer comme élève dans cette école ?

-Vous ne vous trompez pas.

Il posa ses yeux hypnotisant sur l'homme le plus âgé. Malgré lui le concierge frissonna :

-Et bien bienvenu !

Ils entrèrent dans le hall, les murs étaient nus, blancs.

-Vous allez rejoindre les appartements des participant aux épreuves, les dortoires sont presques pleins. Veuillez me suivre.

Le garçonnet salua le professeur et suivit Natak dans les couloirs sombres du manoir éclairé par des torches donnant des allures fantomatiques aux tapisseries. Enfin après une longue pérégrination ils arrivèrent devant un couloir où une vingtaine de portes s'alignaient sagement.

-Voici les dortoirs, au troisième à partir du fond il y a encore un lit.

Et il repartie.

-Bon nous allons avoir une première approche avec mes camarades de chambre !

'Oui Morphée, fait bonne impression, je ne veut pas être la Conscience d'un être pathétique.

L'enfant soupira intérieurement. Il tira sur sa tunique, remit de l'ordre dans sa chevelure et frappa trois coups secs sur la porte.

-Ouais ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

**RAR :**

**AtomikHellie : Oui c'est vrai que s'est assez éloigné. Désolé mais je ne vois pas encor le rapport de mon histoire avec le couple Hermione/Drago. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer plus clairement ? Merci pour ta review -**

**Onarcula : Merci.**

**Gryffondor : Merci aussi. A tu es trop intelligent(e) la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre**

**Voilà Bye bye à tous ! Bonne rentré et merci aux lecteurs !**


	5. Epreuve rime avec horreur

**Chapitre quatre : Morphée à Namya partie 2**

_La porte s'ouvrit et les occupants restèrent sans voix…_

Devant eux se tenait un garçon tout à fait extraordinaire, le maintien fier et élégant, le regard dans le vague, le visage impassible. Il semblait rayonner avec le faible éclairement des lumières tamisées du dortoir, lui donnant une allure inhumaine…

-Salut

Même sa voix n'était pas normal, elle évoquait la rivière des sources, profonde et mélodieuse coulant tranquillement.

Mazurkay était du genre matcho, sûr de lui presque méprisant et se fut avec surprise que Lokeeren le vit la bouche pendante, une expression de surprise peint sur son visage anguleux. Pour une fois il perdait contenance. Lokeeren décida de répondre en premier à cet étrange garçon :

-Salut, rentre.

Morphée se dirigea vers la natte encor libre et y posa sa sacoche.

-C'est aussi archaïque dans tous les dortoirs ?

-Oh et bien tu sais comme on est les prétendant aux postes d'élèves et qu'on est nombreux, l'école na pas les frais pour plus de confort.

-Je comprend comment-vous appelez-vous ?

Lokeeren ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Mazurkay fut plus rapide :

-J' m'appelle Mazurkay et le gamin à qui tu as parlé c'est Lokeeren et l'autre pauvre gars là-bas s'est Fegro. Et toi le minus ?

-Tu la déjà trouvé pas la peine que je te le dise… Merci beaucoup grand et vénéré d'entendre ta voix mélodieuse sortir les mots délicat de tes amis. Le plus jeune garçon dit cela d'un ton sarcastique accompagné de gestes théâtrales. Lokeeren pouffa de rire tandis que Mazurkay virait au rouge.

Morphée étala sa couverture sur la natte, se roula en boule et s'endormi, pensant au lendemain plein de nouveauté….

Un homme massif, à la moustache broussailleuse hurlait sur un enfant de 3 ans :

-Sale gamin, monstre, bon à rien, pourriture….Il s'arrêta, il venait de rencontrer deux émeraudes servant d'iris à l'enfant, dedans, de fin fils d'argents palpitaient :

-Continuait mon oncle je vous pris, faites nous par de votre vocabulaire.

L'homme fulminé mais il ne pouvait rien faire, le garçon le savait. Ses yeux se glacèrent et l'homme baissa les yeux en gémissant d'une douleur inconnue….

Une forme encapuchonnée avançait, comme flottant dans la nuit sans lune d'halloween, aucun bruit, aucun son…

-Alohomora. Une voix aigu, froide

Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit des jets de lumières, deux mots un rayon vert. Le jeune homme à la chevelure en bataille tomba lourdement sur le parquet du salon. L'escalier grinça, l'homme habillait de noir le montait, il ouvrit une porte, menant à une chambre d'enfant. Une belle jeune femme tenait dans c'est bras un objet sûrement très précieux pour elle vue comme elle le tenait. L'homme se mit à parler puis le même rayon qui avait touchait le mari de la jeune femme la toucha, et elle aussi tomba, morte.

Le meurtrier s'avança doucement tout en parlant :

-Harry Potter, je t'ais enfin trouvait. Cela aurait été dur sans la participation d'un de mes mangemort. Profite de ces dernières minutes à vivre car je dois te tuer pardonne moi mais tu m'aurais posé trop de problème. Adieu Harry Potter !

AVADA KEDAVRA

Ces deux mots, cinglant firent partirent d'un bout de bois un trait vert qui atteignis le front du petit bébé. Sans peur apparente il regarda dans les deux yeux rouge sang de Voldemort alors que le rayon grava un éclair dans la chair du garçon, à jamais…

Le flash se coupa, Morphée haletant, le visage en sueur se réveilla.

La maintenant habituelle voix neutre de sa Conscience résonna :

Désolé Morphée il le fallait.

C'est vous ?

Oui

Vous êtes excusé mais la prochaine fois prévenait avant ! Vous m'avez fait revivre en direct la création de ma cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui c'est un peu sa, j'ai juste remonté à la surface un souvenir, que je t'avais déjà expliqué…Ton oncle n'est pas très avenant.

Morphée rigola légèrement

On peut le dire !

Bonne chance pour cette journée difficile petit homme.

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et regarda les alentours de son nouvel environnement :

Les pierres nues des murs, les 4 nattes par terre avec des affaires s'éparpillant autour, mettant ses pieds nus sur les dalles froides du sol il avança silencieusement. Vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit en un léger grincement, passant la tête dehors il regarda le couloir. Désert.

Continuant à avancer à pas de loup, il se plaqua contre l'angle du mur tel un détective pistolet dans la main. Là aussi aucun bruit.

Son ascension commençait bien, Morphée comptait visiter l'école pour ne pas paraître incultes auprès de ses camarades, mais il fallait faire cela discrètement. Il arriva devant un escalier, le pris, se rendit au toilette, dans la salle à manger, trouva même une belle salle de bains dont il profita, sûrement celle des élèves. Puis il arriva devant une belle tapisserie qu'on aurait pu qualifier d'asiatique sur la Terre, représentant un banquet où des mets appétissant se mélanger. La soulevant il découvrit un trou d'un mètre vingt de haut, des cliquetis d'objets s'entrechoquant donné l'évidence que ce lieux était utiliser en ce moment. Morphée, la curiosité prenant place à la raison, se baissa pour entré dans le petit tunnel obscur d'où s'élevé les bruits au risque de se faire prendre. Le petit garçon se mit à quatre patte pour avancez plus vite. C'est évident que le gens qui utilisé cette entrée était de très petite taille. Quand il arriva au bout du tunnel, les bruit était naturellement plus fort quoique étouffaient par une autre tapisserie. La poussant très légèrement pour jetait un coup d'œil de la pièce, il vit un spectacle extraordinaire :

Des nains aux visages lunaires, courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, d'autre touillaient, coupaient, mijoter des mets aussi appétissant que ceux de la tapisserie.

Les fumées s'élevaient dans les immenses coupoles des cuisines, la pièce, elle-même circulaire, rempli d'ustensiles de tout genre possédait vers le fond trois longues tables. Chaque cuisiniers étaient occupés, tout cela orchestrait par le Chef que l'on reconnaissait par son habit pourpre, ce des autres nains étant blanc, il houspillait les retardataires, goûtait par-ci par-là un bouillon ou une sauce, testant sa textures et ses arômes, donnant son avis par des mous, ne perdant pas de temps à parlait alors qu'il suffisait de faire un sourire négatif ou positif.

Ce nain devait avoir les papilles aiguisait pour ne pas mélanger le goût qu'il avait encor sur le palais. Namya pouvaient être fier de ses cuisiniers !

Un des nombreux nains frôla la tapisserie se qui décida Morphée a ne pas s'attardait ici…

Remontant tout aussi discrètement qu'à l'allé les couloirs qui commençait à s'éclaircirent, il rentra dans son dortoir, et s'enroula dans sa couverture, comme si rien ne c'était passé…

-HEY LA MARMOTTE ONT SE REVEILLE !

C'est par ses sont mélodieux et « murmurer » à son oreille que Morphée fut réveillé.

Il fit un bond qui devrai être écrit dans les anales de Namya, pour retombait sur Lokeeren, qui était dans une position peut confortable.

-Aïe !

-Tu retiendras la leçon qu'il ne faut jamais me réveillé brutalement. Dit Morphée d'un ton philosophe.

-Ouai pas tu peut t'enlevé maintenant !

-Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique.

- bon steup tu peux te casser de mon dos ?

-Ce n'est pas dit d'une manière assez poli mon jeune ami, voyons qu'elle est cette culture ingrate dont vous me faîte par !

Lokeeren ne voulant pas se faire humilier par un gosse de 9 ans se débattit, sur de sa force. Mais à sa grande surprise, il resta cloué au sol, Morphée étant sur sont dos juste en dessous de ses côtes. Il donna alors des coups de pieds à l'aveuglette, mais il furent vite intercepté par le plus jeune des garçons, les coinçant fermement sous son bras.

-Allé Minus ! On va louper les explications sur les épreuves !

-Non non non.

Lokeeren soupira

-Puis-je vous demandez d'enlevez votre noble postérieur de mon dos sil vous plaît ?

-En effet vous pouvez demander. Et il se leva avec le plus de lenteur possible.

-Bon allé grouille, on va être en retard.

Ils arrivèrent 5 minutes après, Morphée, une de ses chaussures dans la mains, tout débraillé, ainsi que Lokeeren. Ils s'étaient habillés en route, passant dans les passages secrets découverts par le plus jeune garçon.

Ils poussèrent enfin le lourd battant pour finir dans la salle à manger où trois tables identiques à celle vue dans les cuisines était placé.

Sur celle face a eux des adultes, sûrement des professeurs, vu la présence de Yami à leur côté.

Les deux autres tables, perpendiculaires à la première (et donc parallèle) était constitué de jeune gens, entre 12 et 18 ans, parlant tranquillement, presque en se chuchotant.

-L'entraînement dur 3 ans, mais on peut donc y entrer jusqu'à l'âge de 15 ans. Murmura Lokeeren à Morphée pendant qu'ils se faufilaient vers la table de droite réservaient aux « Passeurs du test »

-Mais il doit y avoir une grande différence de niveau !

-Non, on n'est reparti par trois avec un Maître, par niveau. Plus tu es fort, plus ton Maître sera un professeur exigeant, tu l'aura pour toute ta scolarité sauf si tu change de groupe se qui est très rare.

Un homme, la soixantaine, une courte barbe grise, des yeux vifs le maintient fier se leva :

-Elèves et professeur sont convié à regardez les épreuves des « passeur du test » Ceux-ci après c'être restauré pourront allé se préparé. Je leur souhaite bonne chance.

Bref. Court. Direct. Cet homme ne passait pas son temps à faire de beaux discours.

A la table des « passeurs de l'épreuves » l'excitation et l'angoisse régner. Morphée lui commençait légèrement à s'affoler.

Calme toi Petit Homme tout iras bien. Va te préparer.

Mais je suis prêt !

Lokeeren regarda curieusement son nouvel ami, il semblait ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Il se demander à quoi il pensé.

Puis il s'affola, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer !

-Viens vite !

-J'arrive !

Ils se mirent à courir. Lokeeren suivait Morphée passait de tapisserie en couloir, puis en tunnels, ils ouvrirent une porte et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de leur chambre.

Ils y entrèrent, prenant leurs affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bains réservés pour eux. Morphée prit une bassine en cuivre et la remplit au robinet rouillé. Il se lava rapidement. Il mit son pantalon arrivant aux genoux fait en soie noir qu'il fit tenir par sa ceinture en tissu, sa tunique bleue nuit, laça ses sandales jusqu'au mollet, sangla son étui à shurikens sur sa cuisse et son katana dans son dos. Il rentra son collier, fixa sur ses avant-bras les bandes blanches, et attacha son ruban sur son front, cachant ainsi sa cicatrice, enfin bref il avait remis les vêtements de départ donné par sa conscience.

Quand il rentra dans le dortoir les occupant le regardaient bouche bée.

Encor une fois…

-Wahou ta de l'allure !

S'était Lokeeren qui venait de parlait.

-Merci, on y va ?

Le garçon plus vieux le suivit docilement.

De hauts gradins en bois étaient érigés, formant une arène, les élèves la regardaient avec mélancolie, chacun se souvenant des épreuves passaient dans cet endroit.

Pendant ce temps, à i l'intérieur /i des gradins, les « passeurs du test » commençaient à ressentir les effets du stress intenses que procurer les épreuves. Quatre participants c'était déjà évanoui, 10 faisait une crise de nerf ou pétait un câble, l'infirmerie était rempli avant l'épreuves.

Morphée essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement des épreuves avait appris que les participants allés être répartit par groupe de trois, comme si ils étaient mission.

-Dis on se mettra ensemble ?

-On essayera ! Mets tu vois on est une cinquantaine et j'ai appris que l'infirmerie était garni de 14 patients. Nous aurons donc une chance d'être ensemble ! Mais tu as vu cette fourmilière !

-Oui, bon sa commences quand ?

- Je ne sais pas !

Ils étaient obligeait de crier pour s'entendre, car dans l'agitation qu'il y avait s'était difficile !

Le roulement d'un tambour atteint leur oreille, faisant arrêter net l'agitation, remplacer par un silence angoissant.

Le roulement de tambour s'arrêta. Remplacer par des cris et sifflement de la foule couvrant ainsi tout sons de combats.

En effet, « les passeurs du test » occupaient seulement la moitié des gradins, l'autre moitié était un mystère pour Morphée. Le silence refit surface dans les gradins ainsi que le roulement de tambour, un autre groupe avancer… Un autre groupe passa, puis un autre et encore un autre…Ainsi 10 groupes passèrent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Morphée, Lokeeren et un autre garçon de 14 ans qu'y les regardait méprisamment. Ce n'était pas sa veine tombait sur des gamin âgé respectivement de neuf et douze ans !

Deux homme les firent avançaient vers l'herse où entré les participants.

La grille s'éleva, libérant le chemin des garçons.

Les petits gravillons, presque du sable, élevaient à chacun de leur pas un petit nuage de poussière, sauf pour Morphée qui volait presque à quelque centimètre du sol. Il regarda autour de lui. On se croirait dans la Rome antique, où les citoyens venaient voir un combat de gladiateurs. En face l'entrée des « passeurs du test » une autre herse. Un drap pourpre formait un toit aux places réservé aux corps d'enseignant, il vit Yami se redressait quand il l'aperçu.

Le directeur se leva et écarta les bras en un salut :

-Morphée Artémis Ewan, Lokeeren Fuligo, Palco Pitu, vous allé passé le test. Si vous réussissiez, vous accéderez au titre d'élève de Namya. Ceci sera un grand honneur pour vous et votre famille. Mais réussir les épreuves ne sera pas facile. Il vous faudra faire preuve de courage, de force et de ruse ainsi que d'entraide pour réussir. Je vous dit bonne chance, certains de vos camarades ne l'ont pas eu.

Lokeeren frissonna, il avait perdu son frère aîné qui avait passé l'épreuve.

L'arène éclata en applaudissement. Le roulement de tambour entendu dans les gradins fit surface. Le grincement sinistre de la herse donnant des sentiments angoissant aux garçons. Un son guttural, des pas pesants, un grognement. Sortant de l'ombre Une énorme tête affreuse reptilienne, aux yeux jaunes aux pupilles verticales rempli de haine. La bête avança, sortant de l'ombre. On aurait dit un énorme lézard de 10 mètre de long, aux griffes acérés et des dents aiguisées, ressemblant à celles d'un requin blanc en deux fois plus grande, d'ailleurs il venait de leur faire un énorme sourire. Morphée comprenait maintenant les grilles et les gros piques encerclant les gradins.

- Hey ben ce n'est pas jolie cette bête là !

Lokeeren le regarda apeurait pendant que le silence se faisait dans l'arène.

Morphée sortit rapidement un shurikens , il le lança avec précision mais les épaisses écailles empêchèrent l'arme de rentrer profondément.

L'animal, énervé s'ébroua et les muscles roulèrent sous sa peau.

Les garçons tirèrent leurs katanas de leurs fourreaux et prirent position, les jambes légèrement écartées. La bête fonçait en leur direction. Morphée lui fit face et esquiva au dernier moment se qui lui permit de sautait sur la longue queue de son adversaire.

Il enfonça la lame recourbait de son arme dans la chair de l'animal, lui arrachant un feulement de douleur, un liquide verdâtre sortit de la blessure giclant au visage de Morphée. Sa queue gesticulait dans tout les sens, frappant le sol et l'air. Ce qui tenait à distance les coéquipiers du jeune garçon.

S'accrochant du mieux qu'il pu à une pointe de la queue de la bête, notre jeune héros redonna un coup de sabre.

La foule criée des encouragements sifflait devant le courage du jeune garçon. Les professeurs, eux même avaient des éclats d'admiration dans le regard. Sauf le directeur, toujours aussi imperturbable. Yami, lui était carrément debout, le point levé.

Lokeeren prit un côté alors que Palco prenait l'autre.

Ils arrivèrent assez près et lancèrent dans les flans de l'animal des étoiles d'acier. La bête ne se décida pas tout de suite sur qui elle allait s'élancer. Ce temps d'hésitation permit à Morphée qui était déjà arrivé jusqu'au dos de l'animal, d'aller sur sa tête. Il lui mit directement son katana entre les deux yeux, la tuant tout de suite, mettant fin à ses douleurs.

Il avait tué. Il frissonna de dégoût. Il était un meurtrier. Il descendit le long de la grosse tète de l'animal, celle si vacilla puis tomba littéralement sur le jeune garçon. Ce fut pour Morphée le noir complet…

A SUIVRE

**REVIEW PLEASE ! Critiques, conseils, encouragement, compliment ou non son les bienvenus !**

**RAR :**

**Onarcula :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

**Zaika :** Et bien voici la suite.

**Moira Serpy-Griffy******Elle pique ton intérêt ? Mon histoire est donc intéressante Ma fic est dans t'es favoris ? Merci Beaucoup !

**Gryffondor : Merci **beaucoup ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il vont avoir du mal, mais un indice dans le chapitre précédent ta fait sûrement comprendre qu'il ne vont le retrouver, mais plutôt Morphée qui va aller vers eux ;) Alors tu vas voir si ce chapitre répondra à tes autres questions.

Bisous à tous les lecteurs qui review ou pas, de lire ma fic !


	6. Le gouffre sombre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux sont à JKR sauf se qui j'ai inventer blablablabla tout le monde sans fou mais c'est comme sa ! /b 

**Base**: les tomes Harry Potter (les 6 mais s'est pas pour tout de suite)

**Auteur: **Malheureusement pour vous s'est moi, donc SaozensSnape hey hey hey -

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Harry Potter, héros du monde magique, habite chez les Dursley. Jusqu'au jour où Sa Conscience se réveille en lui et qu'il apprend qu'il est en faite une expérience fait par les gohiatiens, qui le créèrent pour protéger leur peuple de l'énergie qu'ils avaient crée mais n'arrivait pas à contrôler : la Magie. Ainsi donc Harry/Morphée se retrouva sur une planète du nom de Sajon pour s'inscrire dans la célèbre école d'arts martiaux : Namya. Dans le dernier chapitre Morphée passait le test pour savoir si oui ou non il allait y entrer….

**Chapitre 5 : Noir**

_Il descendit le long de la grosse tète de l'animal, celle si vacilla puis tomba littéralement sur le jeune garçon. Ce fut pour Morphée le noir complet…_

C'est avec effroi que Morphée vit une immense ombre se formait sur le sol, devant lui. Il leva légèrement les yeux pour voir un œil jaune sans vie entouré d'un peau verte craquelé tombait sur lui.

-oh oh !

BOUM !

Un énorme nuage de poussière se propagea autour du corps de l'animal, rentrant dans les narines et irritant les yeux des spectateurs.

Tout le monde, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir ne réagir pas. Seul, Lokeeren cria :

-Morphée !

Il couru, trébucha, pour finir en rampant à côté de la tête du « lézard géant », il pleura, poussa légèrement la bête qui avait écrasé son nouvel ami qu'il n'avait eu le temps de bien connaître. D'ailleurs celui-ci devait être complètement écrabouillait par un tel poids ! Cette évidence fit redoublé les larmes du garçon.

Ce fut le cri du « passeur de test » qui réveilla les élèves et professeur. Les murmures allaient de bon train, tous regardé la scène effarée. Bien sûr il y avait déjà eu des morts en passant le test mais jamais de cette façon ! Yami descendit en courant, bousculant les gens sans penser à s'excuser, il sauta les derniers bancs et avança vers le centre de l'arène ou un enfant secouer de sanglots poussait avec l'énergie du désespoir l'énorme masse du monstre à ses côtés.

Morphée lui tombait. Tombait dans un gouffre sans fin où tout était noir, trop noir. Un appel l'attirait, mais un deuxième aussi. Il se sentait déchiré de toute part, chaque cellule de son corps le faisait souffrir, mais il tombait. Aucun vent n'accompagner sa chute, aucun souffle sur son visage. Les appels se firent plus fort, l'un mêlés de larmes, il les écoutait, ne pouvant leur répondre.

Dans sa chute des visions effroyables venaient le solliciter. Des formes noires, un masque blanc sur le visage, lançaient des sorts rouges et verts en direction de gens apeurés. Ils suppliaient, demander grâce en voyant leurs familles torturés, leurs maisons brûlés, et les Mangemorts leur répondaient par des rires, heureux de leurs pouvoirs.

Une vraie vision d'apocalypse.

Il tombait, n'atteignant pas le fond.

Les pleurs redoublèrent, des supplications lui vinrent aux oreilles, plus fortes, plus puissantes, une autre voix la rejoignit, plus grave. Morphée se fit plus attentif, elles disaient son nom

-Morphée, Morphée, non, reviens !

Une sorte de chaleur lui picotaient le corps, le gouffre dans lequel il tombait s'éclaircit pour devenir vert. Le petit garçon sentit quelque chose de rugueux contre se joue. Des écailles !

Il essaya de bouger la tête, non la pression du poids sur son corps était trop forte, même pour bouger un orteil.

Lokeeren demanda à Yami :

-Professeur, vite il faut soulevait la bête, il est peut être vivant !

-J'ai bien peur que non. Sa serai impossible.

De la tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

-Mais vous l'avez vu combatte, vous l'avez vu !

-Oui, il aurait été très bon. Même très très bon sans aucun doute.

-Alors il est peut être plus résistant que vous ne le pensez, il m'a dit qu'il venait de loin ! Et il a fait tout le chemin à pied !

L'espérance s'alluma dans les yeux noirs de Yami, remplaçant la tristesse.

Il cria d'une voix autoritaire :

-Vite des rondins, des cordes, des piques ! Soulevez moi sa !

Les professeurs descendirent à leurs tours pendant que les élèves s'agitaient.

-Metsouka, que faites vous ? La voix venait d'un homme avec qui Yami ne s'entendait pas vraiment.

-Je sauve la vie d'un enfant.

-QUOI ! Pour qui nous prenez vous ?

-Vous savez déjà mon avis sur vous, Koty !

Ledit Koty grogna.

-Bon allé action/réaction !

Koty aboya des ordres par ci par là pour que les longs et solides bâtons que les élèves tenaient par quatre soient levés en même temps.

-UN, DEUX, TROIS, ALLEZ-Y !

Les élèves soulevèrent, les muscles contractés.

Pendant que leurs camarades faisaient leurs efforts, d'autres glissèrent les rondins, les 'porteurs' lâchèrent leurs bâtons avec soulagement, frottant leurs bras douloureux.

Morphée avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, s'est sur que d'avoir le nez et la bouche dans la poussière ne lui facilité pas la tâche ! Un rayon de lumière atteint ses yeux, lui faisant cligner les paupières, des cris, des ordres, des roulements. On soulevait la bête ! N'en pouvant plus il ferma les yeux pour s'ombrer dans l'inconscience..

Lokeeren se mit à plat ventre et en rampant passa sous l'animal. Il attrapa la main froide de Morphée avec soulagement, puis il le tira vers la lumière. Quand il passa la tête dehors, Yami l'aida à tirer le poids de son ami. Des élèves le mirent sur un brancard, pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, déjà bien rempli.

L'infirmière et son assistante étaient débordés, un bras cassé par là, un jambe par ci, ce fut donc mécontentes qu'elles virent un nouveau blessé arrivait. Mme Xoling, infirmière depuis 15 ans s'approcha précipitamment, pas question de trénacer , et elle vit avec horreur un petit corps aux visages plein de sang et du liquide verdâtre gluant qui avait fait office de colle à la poussière. Son vêtement tout déchiré laissé voir ses bleues et multiples égratignures,

-Bon il va passer en premier, vite Jacinthe préparé une natte !

-Bien madame !

-Bon vous, dit Madame Xoling, apportez-le vers le coin sombre là-bas !

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, les colères de l'infirmière étant craintes.

Dans le coin des gradins dans lequel Morphée avait été déposé, un natte, une bassines en cuivre rempli d'eau, peut être pour le réveille , des bandages ainsi qu'un nécessaire de soin de premier secours.

-allongez le là ! Et Délicatement !

-Oui madame.

-Bon et maintenant partez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ce petit !

Elle prit une compresse qu'elle mouilla pour nettoyer le visage du blessé. Car ses blessures au visage pourrait s'infectés. Cela fait elle mit une sorte d'onguent pour que la cicatrisation se fasse plus rapidement. L'enfant devait avoir le poignet fouler vu la position dans laquelle il était Elle enroula fermement le poignet avec les bandages dans lesquels elle mit des herbes contre la douleur. Elle désinfecta les autres plais, puis s'en alla s'occuper d'autres patient, gémissant.

Quand Morphée ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour voir un plafond de bois. Un point d'interrogation se forma dans son esprit, vite remplacer par une douleur au poignet et à la tête. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, mais comme la salle entière était remplit de cris de douleur, il fut étouffé. Sa langue pâteuse demandait de l'eau est vite, il leva légèrement la tête pour la plongée dans la bassine de cuivre. SPLATCH. L'eau éclaboussa un patient voisin, qui donna son mécontentement en criant des injures. Alerté, la jeune assistante de Mme Xoling se pressa d'arriver vers le blessé. Il lui expliqua la situation, en rajoutant des détails inexistants, puis pointant son doigt vers la chevelure noir qui dépassé d'une bassine. Elle le prit par le col pour le sortir brutalement de l'eau.

Le visage ruisselant, Morphée émettait des sons inaudibles.

Commençant à s'énerver, l'assistante demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je bois.

Relâchant le blessée, qui tomba brutalement par terre.

-Je croyais qu'au été dans une infirmerie et que ici on SOIGNE les patients !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, l'assistante s'excusa.

- Quelle est ton nom ?

-Morphée Ewan.

Elle l'écrivit avec un morceau de bois, aiguisait au bout, sur une sorte de papyrus.

Elle lui tendit :

-Tu donneras sa à l'infirmière, puis tu iras dans la grande salle où tu seras répartie avec ton maître.

-D'accord, au revoir.

Après avoir donné le papyrus à l'infirmière qu'il trouva aussi agréable que son assistante, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Les élèves n'étant pas présent, qu'une seule table avec était mise, positionnait en face de la table des professeurs, légèrement surélevait par une petite estrade.

Le directeur se leva :

-Bien comme notre jeune ami nous a rejoint, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Toute la concentration de Morphée était utilisée pour ne pas cramer vif devant les regards admiratifs de beaucoup. Il vit Lokeeren lui faire des signes, discrets toutefois et il en fut reconnaissant. Il s'assit à côté de lui, pendant que le silence se faisait.

-Bien, reprit le directeur, Nous vous avons vu combattre des monstres s'en pitié, avec courage et ruse, vous avez eu un esprit d'équipe. Nous avons choisi les meilleurs, qui son devant nous en ce moment même. Les professeurs et moi-même allons vous repartir par trois, selon votre niveau, chaque équipe aura un maître, vous lui devrai respect et obéissance. Les élèves avec le professeur Metsouka sont, Palco Pitu ; Omar Fygu ; Dun Malk..

Yami lança un regard de tristesse vers Morphée. Bien sûr, jamais on lui aurait donné la garde d'un enfant si fort.

Les noms défilèrent, et se fut que quand Lokeeren fut appelé qu'il reprit connaissance avec la réalité. Ah enfin. Il se prépara, prêt à rejoindre son ami qui avait été appelé en premier. Un garçon nommé Alef Idju se mit à ses côté. A demi debout, Morphée le sourire aux lèvres, s'autorisa un clin d'œil vers son ami. Uma Ler. Le garçon d'une quinzaine d'année se leva, pour rejoindre les deux autres enfants plus jeunes. Les deux amis se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. La fatalité de la chose figea Morphée. Il regarda à ses côtés, deux garçons, au crâne rasé mise à par une mèche vers l'arrière du crâne. Leurs visages distants n'incitaient pas la sympathie. Ils devaient être jumeaux vu leurs ressemblances frappantes et leurs âges. Rami et Imar Saduki. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme. Morphée Ewan. Morphée se leva, s'y il voulait gagner le respect de son mettre, qui d'ailleurs possédait la même coiffure que les deux garçons, il devait faire bonne impression. Il prit donc un visage impénétrable et des yeux glacés.

Lokeeren fut surpris de ce changement, mais il reporta son attention au directeur.

-…vous allé voir vos nouveaux locaux, votre maître dormira dans une chambre à côté. Je vais vous dires bonne journée.

Morphée suivit son maître avec une légère mauvaise humeur, il s'arrêta devant une porte après quelques minutes de marche. Le maître ouvrit la porte pour laisser voir une pièce semblable à celle dans laquelle il avait rencontré Lokeeren. Le professeur prit pour la première fois la parole :

-C'est ici que vous dormirez et passerez votre temps libres si vous le souhaitez. Allez chercher vos nattes dans vos anciens dortoirs.

Ainsi donc Lokeeren s'était trompé, pas de grand confort ici non plus.

J'ai peut être une chance de rencontrer Lokeeren, qui sait.

Il entra dans la chambre pour y voir son ami roulant sa natte. Il s'exclama :

-Morphée ! Dommage que nous ne soyons pas ensemble.

-Oui c'est triste. Alors sa se passe comment, premières impressions ?

-Toujours aussi confortable. Sinon mon maître et mes coéquipiers ont l'air sympa. Et toi ?

-Bof.

-Mais s'est vrai tu es avec les jumeaux Saduki ! et le célèbre Maître O'Maz ! T'en a de la chance !

-Je ne crois pas que se soit de la chance. Ils connues les Saduki ?

-Bien sûr, tu débarques d'où ?

-De très loin je te les déjà dis ! Allez racontes la si « fabuleuse » histoire des Saduki.

-Et bien voilà, les Saduki sont une grande famille d'aristocrates. Ils sont très riches et puissants et les fils des derniers parents de la famille, sont tous ici dans cette école ! Ils ont tous eu O'Maz ! Tu comprends, tous avoir eu O'Maz !

-Ah oui O'Maz, j'en ai entendu parler….

Cette phrase eu l'effet demander, Lokeeren, voulant faire par de ses connaissances à son ami le coupa :

-Oui tu sais, le Grand maître qui à réussi à tué le Dragon a trois têtes !

-J'allais le dire.

-que je me dépêche, que va pensez mon maître de moi ! Au revoir Morphée !

Et il partit.

Le jeune garçon se dirigea plus lentement vers la sortie, sa natte roulée sous son bras. Il souleva une tapisserie, passa d'en un tunnel, contourna un angle de couloir pour arrivait devant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Il y entra, Les jumeaux étaient arrivés avant lui et installé leurs affaires. L'enfant étala sa natte dans un coin, posa dessus sa couverture plier mit sa sacoche à côté et s'installa sur sa couche.

Conscience ?

Oui Petit Homme ?

Cela va te paraître bizarre mais, la Terre me manque.

Je m'en doutais Morphée. Je ne peut pas faire sa, mais veux tue allé dans l'espace ou nous pourrons calmement parlez ?

Oui, à ce soir.

O'Maz entra, il s'essaya, puis regarda dans les yeux chacun de ses élèves. Quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune garçon, il n'y resta pas longtemps.

-Bien présentez-vous.

-Je m'appelle Rami Saduki, j'ai 13 ans, comme mon frère jumeaux…Quelle logique pensa Morphée e levant les yeux au ciel…J'ai passé le test avec Imar et un autre contre un Lion des Cavernes.

-Imar, je pense que c'est la même chose. Il regarda notre héros. A toi.

-Je me nomme Morphée Ewan, je possède mes 9 printemps, je voulais rentrer dans la prestigieuse école de Namya, j'ai donc passé les épreuves en compagnie de deux autres « passeurs de test » du noms de Lokeeren et Palco. Nous nous sommes assez bien débrouillés contre un énorme lézard, donc les professeurs ont choisi de nous prendre ici et maintenant je suis en votre plaisante compagnie Maître O'Maz.

Ledit Maître O'Maz était très impressionné, même si il ne le montra pas. Ce garçon avait réussi à vaincre un Lézarus ! Oui il s'en souvenait très bien, un combat fascinant, comme peu en avait vu. Et c'est ce garçon courageux qui avait survécu, même sous un poids de 1 tonne. Impressionnant. Très impressionnant.

-Merci, Morphée. Vous allez avoir votre première mission dans une semaine, je vous donne un indice…apprenez bien votre géographie.

Sous cet indice très explicite, il s'en alla, ses pas claquant sur les dalles froides du sol…

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? Je l'espère même si je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur. Et Siouplaît un 'tite review sa fait toujours plaisir et s'est encouragent.**

**RaR :**

**Spitit.w.w :** Et bien la voici !

**Moira Serpy-Griffy** : Un mot à dire : touchant ;-) Ah pour le Malefoy deuxième version attend de voir !

**Monica :** Merci beaucoup, ne t'inquiète pas, si Morphée ne passait pas l'épreuve, que se passerait-il ? Pour sa conscience, elle peut paraître dur mais finalement ce n'est que pour l'aider.

PS : tu parle très bien français

**AtomikHellie** : L'originalité était recherché, j'espère quelle est trouvé ! lol Merci à toi aussi (la je fais pas d'en loriginal xD)

**Khisanth **: lol ! Oui c'est une sorte de lézard géant. J'avoue n'avoir pas pensé au fourche langue. Mais n'est-ce destiner qu'aux serpents ou à tous les reptiles ?

**Onarccula :** Toujours aussi fidèle à ce que je vois ! lol Merci merci merci beaucoup, que dire d'autre ?

**_Un grand merci à tout les lecteurs, qui ne review pas ou non, à tous ceux qui apprécient mon histoire et puis voilà… _**


	7. Missions délicate

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et lieux sont à JKR sauf se qui j'ai inventer blablablabla tout le monde sans fou mais c'est comme sa ! Je ne me fais aucun argent avec cette histoire.

**Base**: les tomes Harry Potter (les 6 mais ne s'est pas pour tout de suite)

**Auteur: **Malheureusement pour vous s'est moi, donc Saozens'Snape hey hey hey -

**Résumé :**

UA: Harry n'est pas du genre naïf, même pas du tout si l'on en croit qu'il a put survivre au numéro quatre de la rue Privet Drive. Sa Conscience se réveillera en lui, changeant sa vie à jamais...

**Note **: Ceci est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

**Chapitre 6 : Mission…Délicate**

Il laissa courir son fin doigt sur les tranches de cuirs élimés des livres posés sur les étagères poussiéreuses. Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta, sa phalange caressant l'écriture doré écaillée d'un grimoire épais. Il l'ouvrit, tournant les pages parcheminés de l'ouvrage où de nombreuses cartes et textes, écrit à la plume se côtoyés. Sa main s'arrêta précisément sur un plan, du regar il suivit la ligne rouge qui devait signifiait un chemin quelconque. Le trait contourné des montagnes et des forêts schématisées grossièrement, il finissait devant un étang, à l'intérieur d'un volcan endormi. Le chemin passait sous l'eau, il était inscrit en pointillait et le rouge se démarquer dans le bleu de l'eau. Une expression de joie et de fierté emplissait le visage du jeune garçon, qui éclairer par la lanterne qu'il tenait dans son autre main, donnait à son visage encore enfantin mais qui révélé une perfection époustouflante, des lueurs fantomatiques. Il sortit d'une sacoche une plume et un petit encrier portatif et se mit à recopier soigneusement sur un petit livre à la couverture de cuir souple. Il écrivit aussi le texte contenant de multiples astuces et conseils.

Il remit l'ouvrage à sa place, et en attendant que l'encre sèche, il en prit un autre, moins épais. Il feuilleta le livre, et des qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, le jeune garçon l'écrivait. Il rangea son nécessaire à écriture ainsi que son carnet, puis jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la bibliothèque, souffla sur la mèche de sa lanterne et partit, son chemin jusqu'à son dortoir seulement éclairé par le clair de lune qui apparaissait dans les grandes fenêtres des couloirs sombres et tapissés du château.

** center /center **

-Rémus arrêtez ! Vous vous culpabilisez pour rien !

-Rien ! Rien alors que Sirius croupit à Azcaban, que Peter n'est plus qu'un doigt, que James et Lily sont morts….Et Harry qui a…

-Oui je sais mon ami. Ce sont de très bonne raison d'en vouloir à la vie. Mais, donnez à la vie une deuxième chance.

-Vous ne pouvez comprendre professeur Dumbledor.

-Oh si Remus, je comprend très bien, mieux que vous ne le pensez. Le regard du sage homme se fit lointain. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, certaines irréparables, comme mettre Harry chez les Dursley.

Le loup-garou le regarda, en colère mais, il ne pouvait en vouloir à Albus, Il donna donc toute sa compassion dans ses yeux d'une étrange couleur ambré, la pleine lune approché.

-Voyez-vous Rémus, se sont les épreuves que l'on passe dans la vie qui nous rende plus mûr et plus sage. Bien sûr vous pouvez tombez, souffrir mais vous vous relevez, plus fort. Le directeur baissa légèrement ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez crochu, ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ceux du maraudeur retraité.

-Merci professeur, mais il faut que je continue, pour James et Lily.

-Mon jeune ami, vous avez déjà chercher, vous ne l'avez pas trouvez, je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais il y a peu de chance que vous ne le retrouvez cette fois encore. Continuez votre vie Rémus, pour vos amis. Ils ne voudraient pas que vous vous délaissiez pour eux même si s'est très honorable.

Le loup-garou soupira

-Très bien Monsieur le Directeur. Mais si vous le trouvez, faites moi signe rapidement.

-Certainement Remus, certainement.

Albus penseur, regardait la porte se fermer sur le loup-garou. Il faudrait s'iniquité sur la sécurité du jeune Longdubat. Des mangemorts traînaient encore en Angleterre, avides de vengeance.

Les sentiers rudes des provinces de Sajon n'étaient pas pour plaire à Morphée, qui plein de de poussière, avançait courageusement derrière son maître et les jumeaux. La petite équipe marchait depuis l'aube dans les chemins caillouteux. Depuis que O'Maz leur avaient dit de révisait leur géographie, un mois s'était rapidement écoulé dans lequel Morphée avait fait de petites excursions dans la vieille bibliothèque de Namya. Il y avait eu aussi des cours, avec leur maître : méditation, judo, karaté, taekwondo, kung fu, l'art de manier le katana et autres. Le jeune garçon s'était révélé très doué dans toute ses discipline après un léger accrochage en concentration. Son maître leur avait expliquait, après deux jours à chercher des choses intéressantes sur la géographie de Sajon, que leur mission consistait à trouver le repère du clan le plus craint du pays : les Tigres rouge qui faisaient office de guérilla.

O'Maz s'arrêta, scrutant l'horizon du haut du pic rocheux qui surplomber une petite vallée, qui se coinçait entre l'énorme montagne qu'est le volcan et la colline où ils progressaient. Morphée avait donc découvert une carte qu'un élève, avait écrite dans les archives de l'école, pour informé les professeurs de sa découverte de la cachette des Tigres Rouges. Voilà leur raison d'être sur les chemins, en direction du volcan éteint où se situer leurs ennemis.

-Nous allons faire étape ici…

Il fut coupé par Morphée qui était littéralement tombait par terre dans un grand BLOUMF en soupirant de soulagement.

Son maître leva les yeux au ciel.

-….donc vous pouvez vous asseoir calmement.

Sans un bruit, dans une parfaite synchronisation, les jumeaux s'assirent.

-Morphée va chercher du bois pour le feu.

Le plus jeune garçon s'apprêta à protester mais un seul regard du maître lui fit fermer la bouche. Il partit en direction du petit bois sombre en ronchonnant. En voulant en rajouter une couche O'Maz s'écria :

-Dire des injures n'est pas digne d'un ninja !

Morphée lança un regard noir à son maître lui faisant baisser la tête. En effet faire la commission du bois était comme le bonnet d'âne ici, une petite vengeance du maître.

Après un dernier regard pour les trois soleils qui baissaient dans l'horizon dans les tons orangés, le petit garçon rentra dans l'obscure forêt. Morphée avait perdu sa mauvaise humeur et chantonnait de sa voix mélodieuse des paroles mélancoliques. Les animaux, inexplicablement attirer par ses sons si doux, suivirent le jeune garçon qui ramasser des branches de bois secs. Une brindille craqua. Morphée dans une fabuleuse pirouette se retrouva devant les animaux de toutes sortes. Ne les voyant pas attaquer, le jeune garçon sangla sur son dos le petit tas de bois qu'il avait ramassé. Quand il prit la direction du camp improvisé, les animaux le suivirent. La sortie était à deux mètres. Morphée s'arrêta et dit :

-Vous ne pouvez allez plus loin. Si mon maître vous voyez il tuerait l'un d'entre vous pour le dîner. Au revoir mes amis.

Etrangement les animaux semblèrent le comprendre et s'arrêtèrent quand l'enfant parti.

-Te voilà enfin ! Prépare le feu. Les jumeaux sont partis à la pêche.

-Oui maître

Il ramassa quelques pierres, toutes à peu près de la même taille, et les positionna en cercle. L'enfant prit des brindilles et des feuilles mortes, sortit de sa sacoche deux silex, les frottas. Une étincelle fit prendre feu aux branchages. Morphée mit au dessus les plus gros morceaux de bois qu'il avait ramassé puis mit les plus petits. Quelques minutes après les jumeaux arrivèrent, trois grosses truites dans leur bras.

La petite équipe arriva le lendemain jusqu'au volcan et il dure s'arrêter, la pente étant trop rude, s'en avoir rencontrer personne.

-Bien d'après la carte que tu as trouvé et si je l'ai bien comprise il y aurait un tunnel qui nous permettrait de rentrer dans le quartier général des tigres rouges qui se trouve sous le lac, ai-je raison ?

-J'en ai déduit la même chose.

-Donc allons-y. Imar accroche la corde au rocher. Rami tu feras un nœud à la corde de ton frère pour la rallonger avec la tienne et la mienne. Et toi Morphée tu descendras le premier dans le volcan mais avant donne aussi ta corde.

Cela n'aurait sûrement rassuré aucun enfant de cet âge mais le jeune garçon avait presque envi d'émettre un « cool » enthousiasme. Quand le travail des jumeaux fut fini, il attacha la solide corde à sa ceinture et commença à descendre les quelques dizaines de mètre qu'il restait à descendre versant du volcan. Les cailloux roulaient sous ses sandales mais il ne s'en inquiété pas. Un quart d'heure après, l'orphelin touché du doigt le liquide sombre et grisâtre de l'eau du lac. Il regarda la pente abrute qu'il avait descendu, il serait plus difficile de la remonter. Le garçon sortit de sa besace le petit livre relié de cuire et regarda la carte qu'il avait retracée. Il lu le texte de la page d'à côté

_ i …Quand vous arriverez en face du volcan, à l'heure de midi, les trois soleils se rejoindrions pour se reflété vers l'ouverture du tunnel... /i _

L'extraordinaire regard du petit garçon regarda les trois soleils de Sajon qui ne t'arderait à se rejoindre, il en déduisit qu'il était vers onze heure. Son ventre gargouilla, confirmant sa pensé.

-C'est plus simple que je ne le croyais !

Silencieusement, le maître s'était approchait :

-Ne sous-estime jamais ton adversaire Morphée ! Cela te sauveras la vie sûrement quelque fois. L'arrogance n'apporte que la négligence.

-Bien maître, je m'en souviendrai. Le petit garçon tendit son carnet au sage homme.

Son maître le lu :

-Bien mon garçon, très bien même.

Non loin de là,

les jumeaux, assis sur les rochers éboulés, regarder en grommelant O'Maz ébouriffait les cheveux du petit garçon :

-Pff, on va montrait se qu'on est vraiment capable de faire à se gamin.

-Ouai tu vas voir, dès que va y'avoir du danger, il va se cachait derrière le Maître.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Je ne sais même pas comment il a fait pour passer l'épreuve.

-Je te parie qu'il a amadoué les profs avec ses beaux yeux !

Son frère pouffa

-Beaux yeux, beaux yeux. Quels beaux yeux as-tu vu sur son visage si laid.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est à cet instant que le garçon tourna don regard vers eux. Ils déglutissaient difficilement, quand dans les prunelles verte, trop verte, habituellement joyeuse, devinrent aussi glacial que le blizzard, et que les éclats d'argent s'étaient figés.

Rami répéta :

-Mais quels beaux yeux ?

Imar, n'effleura même pas la pensée de rire.

_Sur Terre :_

_Minerva, regarda Dumbledor avec désespoir. Sur le beau bureau encombrer du directeur, un journal déplier et comme froisser par énervement, avec en gros titre sur la première page, écrit d'une écriture moyenâgeuse :_

_**Le survivant a disparu !**_

**_Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, à d'après une source sûr, disparu. En effet, depuis la tragique mort du couple Potter, la population magique n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du Survivant. Il paraîtrait qu'il habitait dans le monde moldu, avec sa tante et son oncle. Les médias se sont donc immédiatement rendus chez eux pour se faire claquer la porte au nez._**

_**La population sorcière se pose beaucoup de questions :**_

_**-Pourquoi le ministère n'en a-t-il pas parlé ?**_

_**-Quel rôle à Albus Dumbledor dans l'affaire ?(suite de l'article page 5)**_

_**Rita Skeeter, pour la gazette du sorcier.**_

_**En dessous s'étaler les sous-titre du journal dont :**_

**_La terrible fin des Potter (p.12)_**

**_Sirius Black, gardien des secrets de la famille a… _**

_-Ainsi, ils l'on découvèrent. Cela devait de toute façon arriver._

_-Vous croyez Professeur Dumbledor ?_

_-Bien sûr, Rita Skeeter fait très bien son métier. Je vais demander au ministère de renforcer la protection de la famille Longdubat. _

_-Et pour quel raison ?_

_-Vous savez bien que Alice et Frank, sont comme Lily et James, des aurors renommés. Et je ne veux pas prendre de risque._

_-Vous allez utiliser le sort fidelita ?_

_-Non vous voyez bien où cela à conduit James et Lily._

_Il prit un air triste. Nous allons renforcer les barrières de leurs maisons, si ils sont d'accord bien sûr._

_Le professeur de métamorphose soupira._

_-Et si il n'accepte pas ?_

_-Nous ne pourrons rien faire…_

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le bout du nez de Morphée.

-Ah qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ici !

C'était Ramir qui avait parlé. Le maître se retourna, un doigt sur la bouche.

O'Maz éclairait le tunnel avec une torche qui renvoyer sur les murs humides des lueurs blafardes qui n'avait rien de rassurantes. Il était normal que de l'eau tombe et qu'il fasse froid puisque la petite équipe suivait un tunnel sinueux, creusé juste en dessous du lac qui était d'une température approximant le 0 degré.

Morphée, qui jouer avec une araignée qui se baladée sur sa main, demanda en chuchotant :

-Ni à-t-il donc pas de piège ici ?

-Hum je ne sais pas mais à force des années passer ils ont sûrement cru que personne ne découvrira leurs cachettes.

Ainsi ils marchèrent, sursautant à chaque bruit, sans rencontrer personnes, pendant une demi-heure.

Le bout du tunnel arriva, et O'Maz et ses élèves débouchèrent dans une salle, tailler abruptement en arches, où un sorte de brume rouge s'élevait jusqu'aux chevilles. L'atmosphère lourde et froide n'avait rien de plaisant et chaleureux. Les murs, couvèrent de différentes armes, renforçait cette impression de malaise.

-Tenais vous prêt

Ils s'exécutèrent.

Les arches donnaient sur neuf couloirs, tous identiques, avec ce brouillard ocre. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'un deux. Dans des signes des mains très parlant, O'Maz ordonna à ces élèves de ce maître chacun d'un côté de l'arche. Les pas se rapprochèrent, plus fort.

-Vite, murmura le maître.

Morphée monta sur les épaules d'Imar, puis s'accrocha à une lance, mit à l'horizontal au dessus de l'arche, il s'accroupit dessus. Enfin, une forme se forma au fond du corridor.

L'adrénaline circulait à une si grande vitesse que Morphée crut que ses veines allées éclater.

L'homme, le petit garçon était sûr que c'était un homme à entendre sa démarche, passa l'arche en toute indifférence de ce qu'il allait se passait dans quelques instants, d'ailleurs nous arrivons dans ces quelques instants. Les jumeaux attrapèrent l'homme chacun par un bras, lui mettant une main sur la bouche, le garçonnet, telle un gymnaste, se balança sur la lance pour donner un violent coup de pied sur la nuque du persécuter. Sa résistance se fit molle, et il tomba, inconscient, dans les bras des élèves.

-Très bien, attachez et bâillonnez- le, il ne faudra pas qu'il donne l'alerte.

Morphée sortit son carnet de cuir et le feuilleta.

-C'est un gardler.

Imar, d'une voix dédaigneuse répliqua :

-Comment tu le sais, l'intello ?

Dans un regard froid, le garçon lui tendit le livre :

-Dans la hiérarchie des Tigres Rouges, comme dans tous les clans, chacun à sa place. Garde et le deuxième grade, mais sa tu ne le savez pas, l'idiot, cracha-t-il en insistant bien sur « l'idiot ».

L'adolescent grogna et regarda la page où un dessin représenter exactement l'habillement du garde : kimono rouge, lance. Imar regarda les autres pages : le même habilement sauf que par exemple pour le ninja de niveau moyen, une ligne de fourrure de tigre était ajouter, le niveau au dessus avait une cape, elle aussi en peau, en dessous était écrit soigneusement : Ninja de niveau supérieur. Imar avait toujours rêvait d'atteindre se niveau.

O'Maz prit la parole :

-il faut continuait. Nous allons voir où va nous menez la galerie par laquelle le garde est passé.

-Maître, je croyait que notre mission consistait à TROUVER le repère du clan, pas à le farfouillait. Nous sommes que des apprenties !

-Oui mais vous êtes avec moi.

Ne trouvant rien de plus constructif qu'un « et alors ? » Morphée se tue, se rappelant qu'il avait un ninja de niveau supérieur à ses côtés.

-Ne faites surtout pas de bruit. Ce que je ne vous aies pas dit c'est que le Directeur m'a chargée de….hum, d'une autre mission..

Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux suspicieusement mais suivi quand même à pas de loups O'Maz, ne voulant pas mourir sous terre. Longeant les murs silencieusement, avec pour seul bruit le clapotement de l'eau froide, la petite équipe marchait dans les souterrains, la torche haute.

Des éclats de rire, des voix, le raclement des chaises, le bruit d'échoppes s'entrechoquant, des « Tchin ! ».

Soufflant tout bas, Morphée se permit un commentaire :

-Et ben y'a de l'ambiance ici.

Le maître éteignit la flamme et continua à avancer, cacher sous les ombres. Le pied de Rami roula sur une pierre qui traîner sur son chemin, réveillant une chauve-souris qui laissa échapper ses cris étourdissant, ses compères arrivèrent, fonçant sur le garçon. Son jumeau, à côté de lui essayer en vain de les écarter à coup de bâton.

Ses piaillements alertèrent les hommes qui avait perdu leur humeur décontractée en voyant les quatre formes humaines de différentes tailles. Malheureusement pour notre équipe, un eut la mauvaise idée de faire sonné son cor et déjà deux ninjas de niveau moyen arrivaient. Encerclait des deux côtés de la galerie, O'Maz et ses élèves étaient fait comme des rats.

Un des soldats s'approcha :

-Que faîtes-vous ici étrangers ?

Une voix cristalline résonna dans les oreilles de chacun :

-Hum hum, puis-je me permettre Maître ? Je crois que la réponse est oui. Et bien noble soldat, nous sommes de simples touristes, cela ne se voit-il donc pas ?

Morphée fit scintillait la lame de son kunaï.

O'Maz se pinça les lèvres pendant que le ninja serrait les dents :

-C'est tu as qui tu as affaires gamin ?

-Mais bien sûr il le disait dans le guide touristique ! Prenant un faux air horrifier le garçon reprit : Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas lire !

N'y tenant plus, le ninja de niveaux moyen se jeta sur ce mioche qui osait le défier.

Le wakisashi en avant, près à étrangler notre pauvre Morphée il fonça sur lui tel un taureau.

Le garçon prit le poigner de l'homme et dans une force insoupçonné le tordit, lui faisant lâché son arme. D'une prise parfaite, il le fit retourner sur le dos et lui enfonça son genou dans le ventre, coupant le souffle à son adversaire. Trop hébété par se qui venait de se passer les compagnons du soldat ne réagir qu'aux gémissement du ninja.

Tous sortirent leurs armes, les jumeaux et O'Maz firent de même. Les yeux innocent du jeune garçon évoquaient maintenant le blizzard et son doux visage aucun sentiment, comme ses camarades. Comment une el force pouvait-elle ce cacher dans un corps si délicat ?

-Maître, avant d'engagez se combat, dites nous la mission que le directeur vous avez confier, s'il vous plaît.

-Il fallait retrouvait le trésor, l'héritage de l'école

Etonnamment, Rami murmura :

-Je suis désolé Maître, tout cela est de ma faute.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, gronda O'Maz

Un suriken les frôla, les ramenant à la réalité tragique.

-Allons-y les enfants ! Laissez moi faire, vous risquez de vous blessez !

Il fit tournait au dessus de sa tête un nunchaku, assommant un ennemi trop près.

-Ce sont les risques du métier Maître ! s'exclama le plus jeune des garçon en un sourire.

Sortant un kunaï, Morphée l'envoya brutalement dans la paume d'un « tigre rouge » le faisant hurler. Dégoûter par son geste, le jeune garçon détourna son regard. Tout ninja devait apprendre à faire mal, s'en y prendre plaisir. Il en avait longuement parlé avec son maître. Une lame lui transperça le bras, rallument sa rage de vivre. Tous se débâter comme des lions, avec force et courage.

Le garçon à la cicatrice donna un violent coup de pied arrière dans la nuque d'un adversaire, l'assommant. Le Survivant admira un instant les mouvement de son maître, mais un coup Sà sa lèvre enleva le « mode spectateur » de son esprit.

Et bien Morphée, qu'est-ce que c'est cela ? Tu ne me représentes pas très bien.

Toujours si calme, hein Conscience ? Tu vois bien que je suis en mauvaise posture !

En effet, alors bouge toi

-Tsss

Il arrêta la main d'un adversaire et l'envoya valser d'un coup de katana.

Morphée regarda avec effroi le liquide poisseux rouge couler le long de son avant bras. Déchirant un bout de tissu d'un vêtement, il nettoya le sang, plus compact au niveau du biceps, dévoilant une plaie, cicatriser !

-Ahhhh !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ma ma Bless..ure !

-Fais voir sa !

-Par tout les Dieux !

Sa cicatrice former trois larmes en forme de triangle….

Ses yeux commençaient à divaguer, il regarda les combats que continuer encore avec acharnement ses camarades et son maître.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Lokereen, son ami avec qui les liens s'était resserrés, puis il sombra dans le gouffre de l'inconscience.

Morphée souleva la fine membrane veinée qui recouvré ses yeux, pour découvrir un bas plafond de bois. Il se releva sur ses coudes, l'air hagard. Sur une table basse à ses côtés, on avait posé divers fioles contenant sûrement des remèdes ainsi qu'un bol de riz parfumé au herbes. Le jeune garçon prit les baguettes de bois posé à côtés et se régala, humant l'air qui s'élevait de la nourriture.

Soudain le glissement de la porte coulissant en bois laissa apercevoir le visage souriant de Lokeeren :

-Bienvenue aux dojos des Guérisseuses Morphée !

-Lokee' !

Ils s'étreignirent comme deux frères, puis surpris de le voir ici le plus jeune des deux garçon questionna :

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

-C'est sûrement dû à un miracle !

-Peut eu être plus explicite s'il te plaît ?

Ils éclatèrent de rires, de soulagement et de gaîté.

**Alors ? Avis négatif ou positif ? Conseils, encouragements critiques sont les bienvenues et surtout soyer généreux : se sera mon cadeau de noël vos reviews ! **

**Allez joyeux noël à tous ! Bonne vacances ! ET surtout merci à tous les lecteurs, lectrice ! -**

**RAR :**

**Moira serpy-Griffy : T'inquiète pas pour Lokeeren ! On le reverra, même s'il n'est pas beaucoup présent dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Onarluca ou Artémis : Merci merci, je fais le rougissement à la Weasel ! lol**

**Zaika : Tant d'adjectifs, je les mérite ? lol Merci beaucoup**


	8. La cérémonie de la Tresse

**Disclamer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

**Titre **: Extraordinary Boy

**Auteur : **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

**Note : **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

**Note 2 :** Je répondrai dès ce chapitre aux reviews en envoyant un email. Pour les lecteurs anonymes qui n'ont pas mis leur adresse, j'ai le grand regret de leur dire que je ne pourrai leur répondre.

**Chapitre 7 : La cérémonie de la Tresse**

L'espace, un vide dans lequel des atomes s'étaient regroupés pour former des cailloux qui étaient devenu rochers puis planètes. Le gaz des étoiles scintillait sur cette toile noir où avait été comme peint des méli-mélo de couleurs : rouge, rosé, pourpre, cyan, bleuté. Toutes se reflétés avec beauté et harmonie, comme dans un rêve.

Assis dans la position du lotus, sur un petite météoroïdes , Morphée regardé avec admiration, peut être même avec amour, l'univers, son chez-lui. Les vibrations qu'émettaient les cœurs des étoiles résonnèrent dans ses fines oreilles, tel une musique. Le jeune garçon reprit son inventaire de ce lieu infini, aussi extraordinaire que lui-même. A ses côtés, un vague brume blanche s'élevait du sol. Une voix, ni féminine ni masculine, mais étrangement rocailleuse, parla fermement :

-Morphée, il faut retourné sur Sajon. Il ne faut pas que Lokeeren s'aperçoive de ton absence.

L'enfant, répondit d'un ton si suppliant que même le plus froid des cœurs aurait exaucé ses souhaits, répondit :

-Ô Conscience, ma si chère Conscience, s'il te plaît, quelques minutes, juste quelques minutes encore.

Ladite Conscience soupira, mais ne pu que se résigner.

-Ecoutes les chantait ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme s'est si reposant !

Le petit garçon avait fermé les yeux. Son visage parfait possédait une expression sereine, un doux sourire heureux flottait sur ses lèvres rubis. Il reprit :

-Ne trouves-tu pas sa fascinant ? De pouvoir comprendre les étoiles. Je crois que tous les astronomes m'envieraient s'ils savaient.

-Oui Fils des Etoiles, tu as une chance énorme. La voix était devenue impatiente.

-J'en ai conscience. Le garçonnet eut un petit rire. Mais moi j n'ai pas la chance d'avoir de parents ni même de famille, mise à par toi et Lokeeren et bien sûr l'Univers.

Son ton, bien qu'il s'efforçait de le cacher avait pris une légère teinte triste.

-En effet Morphée, en effet.

L'enfant dit alors, spontanément :

-SAJON, Dojo des Guérisseuses !

Sa parole se répercuta entre les planètes :

Les lumignons caractéristiques du Chemin Etoilé (voir chap. 2) apparurent et Morphée s'asseya dans le vide, entre les lumières scintillantes, il fut comme avalé par la route, et dans des cris enthousiasmes, il tourbillonna entre les astres.

oOoOoOo

A quelques années lumières de là, le très connu Albus Dumbledore, ses longs cheveux argenté ainsi que la barbe bien coiffé, vêtu d'une élégante robe sorcière bleu nuit où de petites étoiles filantes virevoltaient, ainsi que de son chapeau pointu, sonna à la porte de chêne d'une grande et chaleureuse maison en briquettes rouge. La poigné doré tourna et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir une petite femme ronde habillé de robes vertes ainsi qu'une étole de renard et d'un chapeau peu discret surmonter d'un vautour empaillé, elle avait perdu, en voyant le vieil homme, son air pincé pour prendre une mine joyeuse et surprise:

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Sa pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

-Bonjour Augusta, répondit Le directeur de Poudlard, prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie, en soulevant son couvre-chef.

La femme rosit légèrement devant tant de distinction

-Mais entrez donc ! Déclara la femme avec entrain.

-Se sera un plaisir, ma chère, dit-il tout en entrant.

Le Hall d'entrée possédait un papier peint où des griffons offraient aux visiteurs des rugissements muets, poser sur un buffet, divers photographies encadrés montrant un petit garçon de neuf ans, faisant des signes de mains timides.

-Et bien à ce que je vois Neville a bien grandit ! Engagea Dumbledore, pour la forme.

-Oui ! D'ailleurs je vais l'appelait. NEVILLE VIENS DIRE BONJOUR AU PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !

-QUOI LE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, LE VRAI ?

-OUI ALORS SOIS POLI ET DESCEND ! S'empourpra sa grand-mère.

Le garçon au visage lunaire lâcha l'album de sa collection de cartes de chocogenouille ou d'ailleurs celle du Professeur trônait en première page avec en légende vantarde :

_Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard_

_Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier de temps modernes_, _Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découvert des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre._

Comprenez la surprise du pauvre garçon. C'est donc le pas mal assuré et les yeux exorbités qu'il descendit l'escalier. Il poussa la porte menant au salon tel un automate pour rester là, les bras ballants.

Sa grand-mère, voulant que son petit-fils face bonne impression au directeur, le réprimanda :

-Et bien on ne dit plus bonjour maintenant, et dire que s'est moi qui l'ai élevé.

-B-bon…jour Pr-proffesseur DumBleuhDore.

Dit-il en bégayant, tout intimidé q'il était.

Le vieil homme eut un sourie bienveillant :

-Bonjour mon garçon. Viens donc t'asseoir.

N'est-ce pas étrange de se voir invitez à s'asseoir dans sa propre maison ?

-Thé, café, bièraubeurre des trois balais, que voulez-vous Professeur ?

-Oh je prendrais simplement du thé, merci. Mais des bonbons au citron seraient les bienvenues. Répondit-il, une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux bleue, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Décidément, le directeur n'avait pas changé.

Quand Mme Londubat partit dans la cuisine, Neville parut encore plus mal à l'aise.

Ne le voyant rien dire, le sage homme demanda sur le ton de la conversation:

-Alors Neville, pressé d'aller à Poudlard ?

-Bii-iienn sûr-rrr, bredouilla le garçon.

Dumbledore du presque se penchait pour l'entendre. Le petit garçon avait enfonçait sa tête dans son pull, ne laissant apercevoir que ses oreilles légèrement décollées toute rouge et sa tignasse châtain terne.

-Et tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

-Je ne sais pas, pe-euut êtr-re Gr-rryffondor-r comme Pa-papa et Ma-maman. Balbutia-t-il.

Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait éclaté de rire si cet enfant maladroit dans les paroles et d'un manque de confiance en soi évident serait un jour un gryffondor téméraire n'ayant peur de rien et digne de la maison du Courage.

Heureusement pour le jeune Londubat, sa grand-mère arriva à ce moment là, des tasses de thé fumantes et un panier rempli de friandises sorcières lévitant devant elle.

-Merci Augusta, dit Dumbledore quand celle-ci lui donna une tasse. Bien vous vous doutez bien, que je ne suis pas venu ici que pour prendre du thé.

La femme acquiesa de la tête invitant le professeur à continuer :

-Vous devez sûrement vous rappelez des morts ou des blessés dans cette guerre contre les forces obscures…

Il leur jeta un regard compatissant.

La voix enrouée par l'émotion, la grand-mère dit alors :

-Je préfèrerai que Neville s'en aille.

Ledit, compréhensif en voyant les larmes perlés dans les yeux perçant de sa grand-mère, chipa une baguette au réglisse puis s'en alla prendre la direction de sa chambre. Soudain, prit d'une curiosité grandissante au fur et mesure qu'il monta les marches, il revint sur ses pas, collant son oreille sur le battant de la porte.

-…Frank et Alice n'ont pas voulu de la protection du ministère alors moi non plus ! La voix étouffée de Mme Londubat était fougueuse malgré qu'elle fût mêlée de larmes.

Toujours aussi calme, mais le ton plus sérieux le directeur répliqua, l'air grave :

-Ne comprenez-vous pas Augusta ? Regardez, où est votre fils en ce moment ? C'est pour la sécurité de votre petit-fils et vous-même. Ne savez-vous donc pas ce qu'est amené à faire Neville depuis que Harry Potter a disparu ?

Les sanglots de sa grand-mère donnèrent des larmes aux yeux à Neville. N'en pouvant plus, il monta dans sa chambre typiquement sorcière pour laisser coulé ses larmes, emmitouflé dans sa couette.

Harry Potter ? Celui-qui-à-Survécu ? Ce garçon de légende ? Ce héros ? Etait-il destiné à la même fin ? Et ses parents ? Ses si chers parents ?

Le jeune garçon tourmenté, finit par s'endormir, le pouce dans la bouche, un balai miniature volant autour de sa tête, un minuscule souafle dans les mains du joueur.

oOoOoOo

La belle saison arrivait. Le ciel avait perdu ses tons grisâtres pour devenir d'un bleue éclatant. Les trois soleils blanc de Sajon se reflété dans les sources cristallines où des brebis s'abreuvaient pour ensuite retournaient dans les grandes prairies aux herbes vertes émeraudes parsemé de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Même l'humeur des habitants étaient plus joyeuse, tout le monde avaient un mots à dire à chacun, les enfants couraient dans les rues dans des cris heureux pour rattraper un chien ou un chat fuyard.

Allongé de tout son long sur le gazon moelleux, ses cheveux soyeux plus brillant que jamais formant une tache noir dans son oreiller de fleur, sa main fine aux doigts effilés flottant doucement sur un nénuphar humide, portait par le courant, le jeune garçon inspira goulûment l'air frais de l'ombre, sous un saule pleureur. Prenant un fusain dans sa main libre, l'enfant se mit à dessiner une alouette des champs qui piaillait doucement sur une branche de l'arbre. Les traits de l'animal était tremblotant et manquer de précision, mais le dessin avait tout de même son charme. Quand il eut fini, il inscrivit en dessous toute les propriété qu'il connaissait sur cet oiseau. Son travail terminait, il remit son crayon et son petit livre de cuir dans sa besace et se leva.

Morphée, vous l'avez reconnu, marcha de ses jambes félines vers la forêt joyeuse et ombragée. Gaiement, il se mit à trottiner, évitant les racines sorties de terre et les buissons épineux. Au bout quart d'heure, il arriva à l'entrée d'une grande clairière, où un dojo apparu, légèrement surélever, reconnaissable à son toit.

Poussant la porte coulissante du bâtiment, Morphée rentra. Aussitôt un garçon d'une treizaine d'années à la tignasse brune crépu et à la peau tanné l'interpella :

-Vite Morphée ! On va être en retard pour la cérémonie de la remise de la tresse !

-Oui oui, je sais, il faut qu'on fasse bonne impression.

Il eut un léger sourire et dans un clin d'œil complice à Lokeeren, il referma la porte coulissante qu'il menait à la pièce qui lui été assigné.

Le jeune garçon se déshabilla rapidement et rentra dans la baignoire en bois où une odeur agréable flottait au dessus de l'eau. L'enfant sortit donc à contrecœur du bain. IL se sécha et se ceindra d'une tunique blanche immaculée dont les bordures étaient brodées de runes étranges en fils argentés, elle lui arrivait aux genoux et son tissu brillait à chaque mouvement du garçon. Il enfila son pantalon noir de ninja, n'ayant d'autres vêtements.

Morphée s'approcha ensuite d'un miroir et prit un peigne tailler en ivoire.

On va finir par croire que tu es coqué. La voix était teintée de sarcasme

Un léger sourire rusé vint étiré les lèvres de Morphée.

Jalouse Conscience?

Pff. Garnement. Répliqua Sa Conscience, légèrement boudeuse

Quand il eut fini, il attacha son bandeau en soie bleue.

Le jeune garçon s'examina d'un œil critique dans le miroir :

-Mouais. Sa va allé comme sa.

Vraiment Morphée des fois je me dis que tu n'es pas normal…

Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que je suis normal ? Je ne suis même pas humain !

Il éclata de son rire chantant et Conscience l'accompagna.

Bon allé, Morphée. Lokeeren va finir par s'inquiète.

L' «être » avait reprit son ton neutre, dénuder de sentiment. Malgré cela, si Il ou Elle aurait une forme humaine, Sa Conscience aurait un regard empli de fierté.

Le jeune garçon attacha son étui à shurikens à sa cuisse, mis ses bottes en tissus noir et à la semelle de cuir, la chaussure de tissu était retenue par des sangles de cuir dans lequel il coinça son kunaï. Il laissa courir son doigt sur le fil tranchant de la lame de son katana, dans lequel la lumière se reflété, puis mit l'arme dans son fourreau, qui sangla dans son dos. Il prit ensuite sa sacoche, où il mit tous ses maigres effets personnels.

Enfin, il sortit. Lokeeren était déjà près et il tournait en rond, répétant toujours la même phrase :

« Ne pas stresser, ne pas stresses, ne pas stresser, ne pas stresser… »

Morphée se racla la gorge, pour montrer sa présence :

-Hum hum.

Le garçon se retourna :

-A enfin ! Son ton exprimer toute son impatience et sa nervosité, Tu aurais pu plus te dépêché au lieux de jouer à la fille.

Morphée sortit de l'ombre et répliqua :

-Et qu'est-ce que ta contre les filles ?

Le plus jeune des deux garçons éclata de rire, devant l'air ahuri de son ami.

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ya ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

Lokeeren déglutissait difficilement :

-C'est juustte qu-que ttuu à pleinn…

-Quoi j'ai plein de boutons ? Morphée prit une voix de fillette : Oh mon Dieu !

Ne voyant toujours pas réagir son ami, il commença à s'inquiéter :

-Euh…Lokee ? Ta mangé quoi ce matin ?

-Comme d'habitude pourquoi ?

Il avait toujours les yeux ronds, et le regardait comme pour la première fois.

Voulant le secouait un peu Morphée dit :

-Bon bah alors je crois que je vais allé à la cérémonie tout seul. Il fit mine d'avoir un air las et se dirigea vers la porte pas lent.

Sortant quelque peu de son rêve éveillé, Lokeeren courut rejoindre son ami en criant :

-Hey ! Attend moi ! Pars pas comme sa !

-Bah dépêches toi un peu !

-C'est que s'est dur de marcher avec ce truc là, dit-il quand il arriva aux côté de Morphée. Il désigna son vêtement pourpre, pas très approprié à la saison mais tout de même élégant.

- Oh ne fais pas ta chochotte ! Dit Morphée d'une voix où pointé une note narquoise.

Les deux garçons prirent un sentier escarpé et continuèrent leur route en discutant, des éclats de rires s'élevant quelques fois.

oOoOoOo

Cela faisait seulement deux jours que Morphée été au Dojo des Guérisseuses, lieux où les différentes guérisseuses se rencontrés et partagés leurs découvertes. Les jumeaux et son Maître y été aussi et lui avait raconté la fin de leur mission :

Après s'être malencontreusement évanoui dans le combat, l'équipe avait renonçait à la mission d'O'Maz et ils avaient décidaient de faire demi-tours, ce qu'ils arrivèrent difficilement pour retourner à l'école, mais la distance entre les deux lieux étant trop importante, le maître avait donc proposé d'aller au dojo des Guérisseuses où il serait bien soigné, les ninjas ayant une réputation héroïque. Lokeeren, qui fut rapidement informé de la nouvelle, vu que sa mission ne consistait cas accompagné une caravane dans une ville voisine pour la protéger des bandits de grands chemins, vint le rejoindre immédiatement.

O'Maz leurs avait expliqués, que, suite à la première mission du débutant, chaque maître, faisait tressé une mèche des cheveux du garçon, montrant ainsi à tous qu'il était élève à Namya en tant qu'apprenti, ce qui été un titre honorifique.

Morphée avait eu à ce moment là un sourire malicieux. C'était la que ce montait toute l'arrogance des jumeaux. Ils avait tout les deux leurs tresses, comme si même avant d'entrée à l'école, ils avaient été sûr de tout réussir, tel été leur éducation.

oOoOoOo

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux garçons aperçurent enfin les toits pointus des maisons de Simulo capital de Sajon.

-J'espère que au moins nous ne sommes pas en retard ! S'écria un Lokeeren, le ventre plus nouer que jamais

-Tu l'as dit.

Ils dévalèrent la pente, en essayant de ne pas salir leur vêtement, ce qui pour Lokeeren était déjà fait. Les gardes s'étaient montrés plus respectueux envers eux, et les deux amis purent rentrés sans accros dans les rues animés et colorés de Simulo.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis la visite de la ville de Morphée, les marchant toujours aussi commercial, les mendiants toujours aussi pauvres, mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse et convivial, aucune bagarre n'avait encore éclaté, mais les gens d'humeur joyeuse, affluaient de plus en plus dans les tavernes et l'alcool déliait les langues.

Lokeeren, attrapa le col de la chemise rapiécée d'un tout petit garçon qui poursuivait sa belette apprivoisé, un bâton à la main.

-Hey mais s'est le p'tit José ! Dit-le plus vieux

IL donna une bourrade à l'enfant. Celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux bridés de surprise.

-C'est bien toi Lokee' ?

Il avait dit ses mots sur un ton tremblotant, comme s'il ne croyait pas à se qu'il voyait.

-Ben oui mon gars ! Alors, comment vont tes parents ?

S'avancent légèrement, Morphée demanda de sa voix si particulière :

-Euh, quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ?

Les yeux du petit José devinrent encore plus ronds à sa vue et le garçon aux cheveux noir crut même que l'enfant allait se prosterner devant lui.

Les joues du Survivant prirent une mignonne teinte rouge et plus embarrassée que jamais il regarda José.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux et dit à Lokeeren, d'une petite voix timide et innocente :

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un prince comme ami Lokeeren. Tu es son serviteur ?

Les deux apprentis ninjas éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais non José, Morphée est juste mon ami ! Oh tu ne sais pas ? Je suis devenu apprenti Ninja ! C'est comme cela que j'ai rencontré Morphée.

Cette fois le petit garçon était au bord de l'évanouissement :

-Oh, c'est pour sa toute cette agitation dans la ville, tout le monde ne parle que de sa…

Prit de curiosité, Lokeeren demanda :

-Les habitants parlent de quoi ?

-Lokee', ton quotient intellectuelle baisse, et même s'il n'a jamais était élevé c'est affligeant de ne pouvoir répondre soi-même à cette question. A ton avis pourquoi sommes nous ici ? Morphée avait prit un ton railleur, quoique amusé.

Son ami se claqua le front et dit :

-Suis-je bête ?

-Sa va faire le meilleur scoop de l'année sa ! Lokeeren, apprenti ninja à Namya est-il bête ? Les meilleurs psychologues sont à sa disposition pour répondre à cette question.

C'était encore Morphée qui se moquait gentiment.

José, lui regardait ce match de tennis improvisé, les mots servant de balles, l'air hagard.

-Momo, vite en va louper la cérémonie !

-Bonne réponse, mais ne m'appelle pas comme sa ! Goodbye José.

Ledit José ne répondit pas, il s'était évanoui. Quand quelques minutes plus tard, il r'ouvrit les yeux, sa première phrase fut, d'après se que le petit groupe de d'habitant qui l'entouré avait entendu :

« J'ai vu un prince »

Alors qu'ils couraient à toute vitesse, ne prenant pas la peine de s'excuser auprès de gens mécontent qu'ils bousculaient, Morphée questionna son ami :

-Au fait s'est qui ce José ?

Tout essoufflé, Lokeeren lui répondit par saccades :

-Je…Le…connais…parce qu'il….était…le frère…d'un de …mes amis….

Il reprit sa respiration :

-C'est où qu'on…doit allé ?

Morphée sauta par-dessus une caisse remplie de pommes de terre, déclenchant les hurlements et des jurons bien sentis de son commerçant.

-Sûrement sur la grande place.

-Tu as sûrement raison. C'est plus très loin.

Confirmant ses dire, à l'embouchure de la galerie marchande, la place apparu, splendide :

Le sol avait été recouvert de terre battu ocre, sur les balcon qui l'entouré des énormes bouquets de fleurs multicolores dispersés leurs odeur, de grands draps avait étaient disposés, faisant office de tentes, et au centre une grande estrade de bois, entouré d'une foule compact d'habitant en délire. Un dresseur de cobras, de son instrument, faisait dansé le serpent, des cracheurs de feux jouaient avec la foule, amusant petits et grands, des acrobates tournoyés dans des pirouettes impressionnantes, des jeunes adolescents se donnaient des défis, enfin, tous attiraient l'attention sur eux et vantaient leurs mérites et Morphée détesté sa.

Jouant des coudes et des genoux, les deux garçons essayaient de trouver leurs maîtres respectifs. Pourquoi la cérémonie était tant attendue ? Pourquoi tout le monde c'était rassemblait ici ? D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, c'était inédit que des ninjas soient présenté aux habitants de Sajon. Bien qu'il savait que les ninjas faisait figures de « Superman » ici, Morphée ne s'attendait pas à tant de popularité, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lokeeren, il devait être dans le même état d'esprit. Il s'efforça de gardait un visage impassible, froid et distant, le faisant encore plus vieux que d'habitude. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ils seraient des héros pour la population, la nouvelle génération.

oOoOoOo

_Poudlard_

Le directeur regarda, son bureau l'air pensif, les tableaux d'anciens dirigeants de l'endroit respecter ce silence, habituaient. Les fumées violette qui propagé les étranges instruments argentés du professeur n'avait pas changé, dans les anciennes armoires de verres, l'épée incrusté de rubis et de pierres précieuses n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre, le choixpeaux fredonnait à mi-voix sa prochaine chanson et cacher par le battant en bois, sa pensine reflétait son étrange et visqueux liquide bleu glacier, qui tournait, torsadant les pensées qu'elle renfermé, dans son bureau, tout était normal, enfin si on pouvait dire que cette pièce était faites de normalités.

Le vieil homme déplia ses doigts, pour tapoter son bureau aux pieds effilés, les yeux vagabondant de pensés en pensés.

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie par des faibles mais sonores tapements.

-Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme au visage sévère, accentuée par son chignon brun grisonnant et ses lunettes rectangulaires, renforçant cette dureté. Les lèvres pinçaient, elle demanda :

-Professeur Dumbledore, comment c'est passer cette visite chez Augusta ?

-Ravivait des souvenirs n'est jamais très bon, mais obligatoire dans ses moment là, pour mon malheur.

Il avait répondu d'un ton triste et las

La voix légèrement anxieuse, le professeur de métamorphose questionna, ses yeux perçant avaient perdu leur froideur :

-Connaissant Augusta, elle n'a sûrement pas accepte comme cela ?

-J'ai réussi à la convaincre, mais avec quelques difficultés.

Compréhensive, Minerva essaya de changer quelque peu la conversation :

-Vous avez donc rencontré Neville ?

Le directeur eut un petit rire :

-En effet, drôle de garçon.

La mine légèrement inquiète la sous-directrice reprit :

-Etes-vous sûr que ce garçon remplacera Harry Potter dans le cœur des sorciers ?

-Je vous reconnais bien là Minerva, Harry Potter, je suis sûr, et déjà pour les enfants de sa génération, un héros, comme Titus Le Sorcier de la bande dessiner.

-Vous croyiez ? Demanda Minerva, ne voulant croire ce que le directeur venait de dire.

Un trémolo, lent et mélancolique, s'éleva, le phoenix au plumage rouge et or, déplia ses ails et prit son envol. Le suivant du regard, Albus dit plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur, dans un murmure :

-Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis malheureusement sûr…

oOoOoOo

Morphée était aux côtés de Rami et Imar, ainsi que son maître qui avait l'air parfaitement détendu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lokeeren que essuyer des gouttes de sueurs froide de son front, se rongeant les ongles. Toute sa famille attendait beaucoup de lui, après la mort de son frère aîné, il jouait le rôle de deux personnes, l'une morte et lui-même. La responsabilité était pour lui écrasante et Morphée l'admirait pour ne pas être encore tombait dans la dépression, il avait suivi le métier que son frère vénéré et cela n'arrangé pas son morale.

Le jeune garçon se frotta les mains dont les paumes étaient moites, le Régisseur, l'équivalent sur Terre du maire, monta sur l'estrade et déroulant son parchemin, se racla la gorge pour entamer un discours solennelle, comme tous politicien :

-Habitants de Sajon, nous avons l'honneur cette année, d'avoir l'extraordinaire chance de voir la cérémonie de la remise de la Tresse, passage important pour l'avenir des apprentis ninjas. C'est avec l'accord du directeur de l'école de Namya que nous pouvons vous offrir cet événement inédit. J'invite le Directeur à venir me rejoindre.

Il tendit théâtralement sa main grassouillette, dans un geste qui se voulait accueillant.

Quand l'homme monta, les marches, les gestes remplis de confiances, le silence se fit, toute activité s'arrêta.

Il dépassait le Régisseur d'au moins trois tête et sa silhouette longiligne contrasté avec le fier embonpoint de l'homme à ses côtés.

Ses vifs yeux noirs se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes, scrutant dans le blanc de l'œil la foule. Il tortilla sa barbe blanche soigneusement taillé en pointe et ses lèvres se descellèrent pour laissait échapper sa voix grave et sereine, tout en lui était fait de sévérité :

-Après le tressage, l'équipe professorale et moi-même avons tenue à organiser un petit tournoi, pour faire monter la combativité et la compétition entre les élèves, mais en restant amicaux, bien entendu.

Intérieurement, Morphée s'écria Quoi ? On n'est pas des bêtes de foire ! et regardant ses camarades indignés, il eut la confirmation que son avis était unanime au sein des élèves.

-Maître, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Vous deviez pourtant être au courant, comme l'a dit le Directeur.

Un indescriptible sourire vint naître sur les lèvres de O'Maz :

-Et bien, nous avons réussi à entrée dans le quartier générale des Tigres Rouges, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre des gens qui admirent les ninjas que vous allez devenir.

Le visage de Morphée vira au vert. En ce moment là, le Survivant préférait être devant un dragon plutôt que sur une scène.

La foule, elle, avait l'air de ce réjouir et les chuchotements allaient de bon train.

José ainsi qu'une bande d'enfants avaient escaladé les murs et sautaient maintenant surexcité, sur le toit d'une maison de deux étages. Le petit garçon racontait, sa rencontre avec le Prince Ninja et Lokeeren, exagérant sur certains points, mais faisant de lui l'attention générale, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Le Directeur reprit :

-Nous allons pouvoir commençaient.

L'excitation régnait, pesante, l'électricité dans l'air était à son comble.

Je vais appeler, un à un, les apprentis ninjas que devront s'asseoir sur ce tabouret.

Il désigna d'un geste ample un trépied tailler grossièrement dans un bois inconfortable. A côté se tenait une femme, qui devait posséder l'honneur d'exercer le métier de tresseuse des Ninjas.

De sa voix puissante, le Directeur s'exclama:

- Palco Pitu !

Le jeune garçon avec lequel Morphée et Lokeeren avaient passé le test s'avança. Il avait perdu son regard méprisant et le Survivant crut déceler une étincelle de peur dans ses yeux noisette. De sa démarche pesante, il n'avançait pas très assurément et tomba timidement sur le tabouret.

Le Directeur vint se prostré devant lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Ne pouvant supporter l'intensité du regard de l'homme, il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

-Palco Pitu, prêtes tu serment que tout au long de ta vie, tu respecteras la Confrérie Des Ninjas, ton maître et moi-même ?

Reprenant confiance, Pitu répondit, sérieux :

-Je le jure.

-Prête tu serment que tu ne trahiras jamais la Confrérie des Ninjas, ni ton maître et moi-même ?

Du même ton, le jeune garçon répondit :

-Je le jure.

-Bien. Puis l'homme s'adressa à la femme : Faîte lui la tresse.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis sous les doigts de fée de la Tresseuse, un tresse, fine et longue, apparue.

-Tu es maintenant, avec tous les témoins ici présent, Apprenties Ninja dans le coeur et l'esprit.

Les applaudissement explosèrent et tous fier Palco caressa sa tresse, comme si il craignait qu'elle disparaisse, puis se prosterna devant la foule et le Directeur, et maintenant plein d'orgueil d'être le premier à être le premier sacré Apprenti ninja, il retourna vers son maître en bombant le torse pendant que les habitants lui lançaient des fleurs. Des réactions similaires se reproduisirent quand les autre élèves prêtèrent serments, la célébrité leurs montant un peu à la têtes et leurs chevilles enflant.

Quand se fut au tour de Lokeeren, il était très nerveux et cela ce voyait de loin. José le montrait du doigt pour confirmait son histoire et ses amis avaient maintenant pour lui des regard rempli d'admiration éperdu.

Quand le supplice du garçon fini, il remarqua sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux de fierté et lui aussi mêla ses sanglots de joie avec elle et riant et pleurant à la fois, il courut la rejoindre ainsi que toute sa famille.

Famille…

Un mot inexistant dans le cerveau de Morphée.

Amour…

Un sentiment jamais connu de lui, une personne ne l'avait aimé. Si bien sûr en amitié mais ce n'était pas comme l'amour d'une mère. Même les étoiles ou sa conscience ne pouvait compensé ce vide.

Solitude…

Haine…

Jalousie…

C'est sentiments, il les avait si bien connu chez les Dursley qu'ils faisait partit de lui.

De rage, il essuya furtivement une larme qu'il avait laissé échapper mais qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de O'Maz, qui préféra gardait le silence.

Le tour des jumeaux arriva aussi, et un père richement vêtu les attendait, les yeux, eux aussi rempli d'orgueil.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il regarda autour de lui. Tous avaient fait leur sacre et il riait avec leurs parents ou proches.

La voix rauque de O'Maz le fit sursauter :

- Morphée, c'est à ton tour.

Soudain il remarqua le silence qui s'était fait dans la place.

Le jeune garçon crispa la mâchoire. Il allait leur montrer à tous qui étaient Morphée Artémis Ewan ou Harry Potter et ils s'en souviendront !

Relevant noblement la tête, la démarche gracieuse, Morphée vint rejoindre le Directeur. Malgré son apparence fragile, une aura de puissance inconnu l'entouré inspirant le respect.

Morphée Artémis Ewan, Mmmmm. Je l'ai vu combattre et il a presque réussi la mission que j'avais confier à O'Maz, il faudra un minimum se méfiait malgré que son maître semble le porter dans son cœur. Pensa l'homme alors que le garçonnet le rejoignait.

-Bien, Morphée Ewan, tu prêtes tu serment que tout au long de ta vie, tu respecteras la Confrérie Des Ninjas, ton maître et moi-même ?

Avant de répondre, il vit du coin de l'œil Lokeeren, tendu qui lui faisait des signe encouragent.

Repris d'un courage qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir en lui, Morphée regarda de ses yeux singuliers les pupilles du Maître, et à la surprise de tous le Directeur baissa la tête, comme frappait de plein fouet, des visions plein la tête, des cris, des pleurs, des lumières vertes. Seul O'Maz avait un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Alors, le jeune garçon se mit à penser très vite :

Si le Survivant répondait oui, quand il s'en irai, se serai prit comme trahison, mais s'y il disait non il ne serai jamais ninja. Bien, il fallait trouver le juste milieu mais c'était difficile surtout dans ses moments là.

Le ton posé il répondit :

-Pourquoi serai-je ici sinon ?

Comme hypnotisait par le regard de l'enfant, le Directeur parla devant les mines consterner de la foule et des élèves:

-Faites lui la tresse.

Même si elle était aussi surprise que les autres, la tresseuse s'exécuta, et le Survivant eut une tresse, fine et longue. Aucun applaudissements n'avaient jailli, aucune fleurs ne fut lancé et quand Morphée passa devant le Directeur, il s'exclama, de sa voix clair mais puissante les paroles que tout le monde entendit et qui résonneraient encore longtemps dans les siècles à venir :

-Je ne m'incline devant personne.

José lui avait déjà trouvait sont nouvel héros et il souffla à ses amis :

-C'est lui le prince des Ninjas.

oOoOoOo

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? Moi le père noël ne m'a pas gâté alors j'ai besoin de vos reviews pour me consoler… Non je déconne. Mais n'oubliez **quand** même pas : **DES REVIEWS SIOUPLAÏT**


	9. Allô la Terre, ici Harry Potter

** b Disclamer /b : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

** b Titre /b **: Extraordinary Boy

** b Auteur /b : **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

** b Note /b : **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

** b Note 2 /b :** Et voilà, après sept chapitre, notre héros préféré retourne sur la Terre, enclenchant un nouveau tournant de l'histoire. J'ai essayais de faire le plus originale possible pour la découverte de Morphée alors vous me donnerez votre avis hein ?

Je dédicace ce chapitre à The Fan qui m'encourage depuis mon premier post de cette fic sur ce site ;-)

**Chapitre 8 : Allô la Terre, ici Harry Potter.**

_Trois ans plus tard, Sajon, école de Namya, salle d'entraînement _

Des hurlements. Du sang. Le bruit d'os qui se fracturent.

La pièce aurait eu tout d'accueillant avec ses beaux murs de bois en teck, son éclairage tamisé, ses tatamis nombreux. Oui «elle aurait » si seulement un jeune garçon virtuose n'était jamais rentré dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs le voici en train de combattre, contre cinq autres élèves plus âgés mal en point.

Il fit la prise de la ceinture à un autre garçon, d'au moins quinze années, qu'il souleva malgré le poids avec une étonnante facilité. Son ennemi se retrouva au tapis, crachotant, le souffle court. Un autre s'approcha, plein d'une rage aveuglante.

Toujours aussi calme, la forme mouvante, cause de ses désagréments, se cambra et mit sa main au sol avec souplesse comme pour faire le pond. Puis avec une rapidité mortelle, l'enfant envoya ses jambes en l'air, ne tenant plus que sur ses deux mains. Ses pieds nus se calèrent sous les aisselles du jeune homme, et cette fois encore, prit par son élan, il l'envoya se fracasser dans un mur, ignorant les gémissements du Ninjas quand il longea la paroi. L'enfant retomba, lui, dans un salto arrière impressionnant.

A ses côtés, dans tout les coins de la salle, ses adversaires, pourtant camarades, gisaient en respirant difficilement. Sportivement le jeune prodige les aida à s'asseoir et s'essuya d'un geste furtif de la main, une seule goutte de sueur qui perler son front. Les autres élèves, depuis longtemps habituer à perdre contre maintenant celui que tout le monde surnommé Le Prince des Ninjas , se digérèrent en boitant, se soutenant l'un à l'autre, vers de l'infirmerie.

L'enfant surdoué prit la direction de son dortoir, en chantonnant à mi-voix.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois ans qu'il était dans l'école et il approchait de ses onze ans. Morphée savait son départ proche et il s'inquiétait que la séparation avec Lokeeren soit beaucoup trop douloureuse pour son cœur malgré que Sa Conscience lui ait confirmé que par le Chemin Etoilé il pourrait rendre visite à son meilleur ami, son frère.

Dans les trois ans de son entraînement, le Survivant a été un sujet tabou et le resterait encore longtemps, dans les conversations de tous. Depuis surtout le tournoi et la Cérémonie de la Tresse où il en avait surpris plus d'un.

Il avait trouvé en réconfort du manque de famille O'Maz, qui en bon maître, voulait en savoir plus sûr chacun de ses élèves et s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon si étrange avec toutes ses bizarreries qui survenaient en sa charmante compagnie. Il était sûr que, dès que vous conversait avec lui, il vous surprenez à chaque fois par sa lucide intelligence qui fit réfléchir maintes fois sont Maître.

La mère de Lokeeren avait beaucoup de respect pour lui et était fière que son fils soit « son jumeaux spirituel ». L'admiration pour le garçon avait progressait rapidement au sein des habitants et comme José et beaucoup d'autres, ils mettaient leurs plus grands espoirs en lui. Morphée était souvent mal à l'aise dans ses moments là. Il s'en irait loin, si loin que ses braves gens ne pourraient s'imaginez la distance.

Dans exactement trois jours. Trois court jour, où tous les soirs il allait dans sa « maison » : l'espace qu'il connaissait mieux que le meilleur des astronomes, sa culture générale transmise par ses créateurs s'étant réveillé peu à peu en lui.

Morphée tourna le loquet de la porte coulissante menant à sa chambre commune, il écarta de sa délicate main le rideau de perle installé par les bons soins d'Imar qui avait eut besoin de l'aide du benjamin pour réussir à l'attacher. Son dortoir n'avait pas vraiment changé : une étagère rempli de vêtements à sa taille aux côtés de sa natte qu'il avait renouvelé, des morceaux de bois sculpté avec un canif, divers gemmes brillantes sans aucunes valeurs marchande mais tout de même belles et un lance-pierre ainsi que une bourse rempli de bien évidement, pierre.

S'allongeant sur sa natte, Morphée admira les lueurs orangées que propager une torche accrochée au mur sur les murs impersonnels et froids.

Le regard ailleurs, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu essaya de s'imaginait les Dursley :

Tante Pétunia devait comme à son habitude espionnait les voisins de ses yeux faussement perçant avec pour couverture d'agent secret : faire le ménage mine de rien.

Oncle Vernon, lui, devait être au travail, dans son entreprise de perceuse à moins qu'elle soit en faillite mais cela ne l'étonnerait pas vu que l'homme pousser au surmenage ses employer qui tombait déjà dans la dépression quand Morphée habitait là-bas.

Et Dudley, hum, sûrement à l'école en train d'effrayer Mark Evans.

Ma famille bien-aimée, pensa en soupirant le jeune garçon.

Et tu vas être obligeait dit retourner.

Oh non Conscience ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire pire pour me saboter le moral avec tes remarques.

Ce n'était pas dans mes intérés, fit l' «être », taquine.

Tu me rassure, répliqua narquoisement l'enfant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Imar, et il annonça sèchement :

-L'infirmière t'attend, je ne voudrai pas être à ta place.

Morphée joignit ses paumes de main et leva les yeux au ciel comme pour une prière :

-Que la force soit avec moi.

-Quoi ? Interrogea Imar, interloqué.

-Rien rien, répondit le « Prince des Ninjas » dans une moue malicieuse.

-Bon si je ne rentre pas dans vingt minutes, prépare le cercueil.

Dans un dernier clin d'œil, il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, affichant un visage candide et un sourire innocent auquel personne ne résisté. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de continuel amusement.

Enfin il toqua à la porte tant redoutée des élèves et les cris perçants de madame Xoling lui répondirent :

-Oui ?

-Bonjour Madame Xoling ! C'est Morphée Ewan, il paraîtrait que vous m'avez appelez et bien sûr c'est avec plaisir que je viens vous rejoindre. Vous avez besoin de mes humbles connaissances en médecine ou ma simple présence vous suffira ?

Répliqua le jeune garçon, coquin.

Se contenant, l'infirmière fit en ouvrant violemment la porte laissant voir son visage rougeaud d'indignation, des mèches grisonnantes de ses cheveux échapper de son chignon :

Oulalala ! Elle est furax dit donc. Pensa Morphée

-Monsieur Ewan je ne vous prierai pas d'entrer mais je vous l'ordonne. Ave-vous vu ce qui arrive à ses pauvres garçon que vous avez…

-Les risques du métier, coupa Morphée le visage faussement attristé

La femme marmonna des injures aigres dans sa barbe, qu'elle, je vous jure, possédée, puis fit signe au jeune garçon d'entrée, se qu'il fit avec un sourire éblouissant, dévoilant ses quenottes immaculés et régulières, ce qui amena la vieille chouette à bougonner.

Le Survivant alla aux chevets de ses camarades souffrants.

-Je suis désolé les gars, s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

En riant légèrement, Omar Fygu, « la Figue», déclara :

-Les risques du métier.

-Difficile de ne pas nous entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Morphée en pouffant.

-Je crois que l'on doit te remercier, sans toi je crois qu'on serait mort d'ennui. Ajouta Palco Pitu, plus sympathique qu'avant.

-Bah oui c'est qu'on l'aime bien notre mascotte ! Malgré les défaites qu'il nous donne.

-Hein Morphette ? Reprit Alef Idju, en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

-Ah les gars s'est trop pour moi, remercia pince sans rire Morphée en lançant un regard noir à Alef.

Un silence pesant s'installa, le plus jeune des garçons n'avait jamais été vraiment proches d'eux, mais tout le monde l'appréciait.

-Alors les infirmes, pressait de rejoindre vos mômans ? Déclara d'un ton badaud Morphée

Dans un accord visuel unanime, les cinq garçons se jetèrent sur leur victime, armé de leurs doigts guilicheurs, seul point faible connu à ce jour du « Prince des Ninjas ».

Entre deux rires, l'enfant déclara :

-Dommage que je possède une pitié infaillible pour ne pas vous amochez encore plus !

L'infirmière à se moment là, rentra en trombe dans la pièce hurlant de sa voix aigu :

- Par tous les Dieux, ILS SIMULAIENT !

Elle leva les mains au ciel et inspira et expira goulûment dans de vaines tentatives pour se calmer. Elle reprit de plus belle :

-Regardez ce que vous avez fait de ma si belle, si prospère infirmerie !

Des larmes perlèrent ses yeux bridés et Morphée se désola de se spectacle pathétique.

Une nouvelle attaque survint et sous les chatouilles le Survivant se débattit, renversant au passage une bassine de cuire rempli d'eau et plusieurs flacons se brisèrent, les fragments de verre s'éparpillant dans les liquides verdâtre et gluant qu'ils contenaient.

Mme Xoling se tirait hystériquement ses cheveux grisonnants, dans un hurlement de chien battu.

Jacinthe, l'assistante de l'infirmière, accourut, alerté et d'une voix autoritaire et puissante s'écria :

-ASSEZ !

Les bourreaux de Morphée, interloqués, arrêtèrent le martyr du garçon qui pu reprendre son souffle.

En voyant l'étendu du désastre, Jacinthe eut un regard noir en direction des enfants, qui baissèrent la tête, sauf bien sûr Morphée qui garda son allure princière, même dans cette situation délicate. L'assistante prit Mme Xoling dans ses bras, dans des espoirs de la réconforter. L'infirmière renifla, puis contemplant cette situation gênante, et il déclara sèchement en se remettant debout :

-Sortez, sortez tous ! Sauf toi !

Elle désigna Morphée du doigt qui eut un sourire confiant.

Ses camarades filèrent en douce, avec des regards encourageants pour le garçon.

Quand la porte fut fermée derrière eux, l'infirmière explosa et son assistante se cacha dans un coin de la pièce, sachant que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli en farce de plus ou moins bon goût de Morphée :

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ME FAIRE SA ? MR EWAN MEME SI PERSONNE NE ME CROIT VOUS ETES UN VERITABLE DEMON !

Ledit garçon eut un regard calculateur et d'après son expression, il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas rire. Jacinthe, dans l'ombre, avait l'air hagard et, ne comprenant pas la situation.

L'infirmière continua :

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS SU QUE SES FIOLES CONTENER LE REMEDE CONTRE LA FIEVRE SAJONNENE QUE L'ON NE PEUT EXTRAIRE DE SA PLANTE QUE A LA PLEINE LUNE DE MARS…

Sa voix se brisa, elle avait tant crié que elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle reprit son souffle et murmura :

-Votre intelligence est vraiment redoutable et encore une fois vous vous en sortirez car vous aurez comme témoins de cet « accident » des garçons qui vous attaquez et vous pourrai plaider non coupable expliquant que les chatouilles ont de grands effets sur vous ce qui n'est bien sûr pas le cas.

Morphée applaudit, et dit :

-Vous êtes moins bête que je le croyait Mme Xoling, comme quoi il ne faut jamais sous-estimé son adversaire.

Jacinthe regardait avec des yeux ronds le jeune garçon, abasourdit. Sa supérieure eut un regard las :

-Dommage que vous n'usiez pas de vos neurones a bon escient.

-Mais je le fais. Mais plus discrètement que vous ne le croyiez.

Sa voix avait prit une teinte neutre. D'une poche de son bermuda en soie, il sortit trois flacons remplis d'un liquide vert vicieux.

Il parla en tendant les récipients devant le visage illuminé et surpris de son assistance :

-Ne croyez pas que j'aurai laissé la fièvre sajonnene ravager l'école après mon départ.

Quelques minutes après, quand Morphée fut parti, la vieille femme annonça :

-Mr Ewan est vraiment étrange.

-Et ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, souffla son assistante, la face ahurie.

center oOoOoOo /center 

La rentrée approchait, et Minerva Mcgonagall, professeur respecté de métamorphose, se désolait de ne pouvoir inscrire sur une enveloppe en parchemin, d'une sec et penchée écriture à l'encre verte le nom de « Harry Potter ». Les listes que le département de la Régulation de la Magie était formel, le Survivant n'était pas en Angleterre. Comme l'avait annoncé trois ans plus tôt Dumbledore, la Directrice de la maison Gryffondor s'en souvenait comme si s'était hier, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était devenu une de ses légendes que l'on racontait lors des veillés aux petits enfants. Seule les parents et grands-parents s'en souvenaient mais laisser court à l'imagination des plus jeunes, sauf quand le sujet du Seigneur Des Ténèbres, temps obscure pour tous, ressurgissait.

Remus, perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux, vivait dans un autre monde, entre deux voyages pour retrouver le fils de celui qui avait été son ami, une obsession. Mais difficile de trouver quelqu'un s'en avoir de description de celui-ci. Il s'était bien renseignait chez les Dursley, mas ceux-ci avait eux des dires bien pessimiste sur son physique, je cite « ingrat ». Le lycanthrope n'avait de photo pour confirmer ses dires, mais, la tante et l'oncle de l'enfant ne semblaient pas porter leur neveu dans leurs cœurs.

Malgré cela, il avait tout de même apprit que le garçon avait le cheveu noir et de banals yeux verts. Les dernières photos que Lupin avait de Harry, il était alors âgé de un an, et le bébé n'aimait pas vraiment les photographies, il gardait toujours une main sur le visage, c'était comme douloureux pour lui et seul une petite touffe de duvet noir recouvrait sa tête. Au fond de lui, l'ancien maraudeur savait ses recherches désespérées. Il y avait beaucoup de garçons bruns dans le monde, âgés de presque onze ans et parlant anglais, beaucoup trop d'après l'avis de l'homme.

center oOoOoOo /center 

Morphée finit de mettre son katana dans son sac de voyage en cuir patiné de rouge. Il ferma les fermoirs en laiton, sangla les lanières de cuirs, puis épuisait avec tout ses préparatif, s'allongea sur le sol dure et glacial. Il y colla son front, se rafraîchissant.

Les trois jours étaient passés en un coup de vent, trop rapidement sans doute. Son Jiminy criquet avait dû puisait beaucoup de magie pour transformer ses vêtement en habillement moldu et O'Maz avait détressé leurs cheveux à lui et aux jumeaux, remplaçant le signe de distinction des ninjas par un discret mais douloureux tatouage derrière l'oreille, dans un caractère ressemblent à ceux de Chine, et signifiant l'appartenance à la Confrérie des Ninjas. C'est sans surprise que Morphée fut sacrée meilleur élève de Namya et reçut donc comme le voulait la tradition de nombreux présents.

De Lokeeren il eut beau kunaï, son père étant forgeron.

De son maître, un magnifique fourreau pour katana.

Le Directeur qui avait prit en grief le jeune garçon s'était réconciliait avec lui, Morphée ayant sauvé le trésor de l'école, qui contenait une énorme bibliothèque. L'homme lui offrit donc trois rouleaux sacrés, contenant maints secrets. Le Survivant fut très touché par cela, sachant l'importance spirituelle et patrimoniale du cadeau.

Dans l'école, l'effervescence régnait, tous les élèves voulant faire bonne impression à leurs familles se peignant soigneusement et mettant leurs plus beaux vêtements que d'ailleurs Morphée aidait à trouver pour Lokeeren, qui des que quelques choses avait un rapport avec sa famille, devenait nerveux comme jamais.

Après avoir essayer trois fois la même tenue sans sent rendre compte, Lokeeren tomba par terre, à deux doigts d'entrée dans l'hystérie.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas critiqueur de mode à Paris, alors tu choisi cette tenu bleu ouu violette j'en sais rien mais épargne moi sa ! Souffla Morphée.

-Paris ? Dit soudainement intéressait son meilleur ami.

-C'est une ville, très belle ville d'ailleurs.

-Ah ? Jamais entendu parlait.

-Normal, répondit Morphée, un sourire mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon rougissant :

-Oo-on vv-vous attend.

Puis brusquement il partit plus vite qu'il n'était venu, sa mission qui devez normalement être une réprimande, terminait.

Lokeeren mit son index sur sa tempe, dans un geste significatif de « il est cinglé »

Riant, le Survivant répondit :

-Non je crois plutôt qu'il voulait dire que nous sommes en retard. Je vais chercher mes affaires pendant que Môsieur Le Pudique s'habille derrière ce noble paravent.

Gêner, le sang affluant dans ses joues, Lokeeren fit mine de la claquer.

Quand enfin ils furent près, Morphée fit courir son doigt sur le mur du couloir qu'ils traversaient sûrement pour la dernière fois, s'empreignant de l'endroit où il avait trois ans de sa courte vie.

Quand le jeune garçon eut monté la colline qui surplombé la vallée où se blottissait l'école, les chemins entres les deux garçons devez se séparé et il le savaient.

-Bon bah mec, je crois que s'est le moment des adieux sentimentaux hollywoodiens,

fit Morphée, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Ouai, répondit maussadement Lokeeren, on aura fait une bonne équipe.

-C'est clair, mais t'inquiète, on se reverra !

Le plus jeune des garçons mit son sac sur l'épaule, dans un geste d'adieu, il reprit sa route, cachant ses larmes. Il avait comme un vide en lui. Quand il était chez les Dursley, il n'avait jamais connu l'amitié, se si beau sentiment que Lokeeren lui avait fait découvrir. En dehors des missions et des entraînements, il ne pouvait en avoir un sans l'autre, sauf dans les moments où Morphée sentait qu'il avait besoin d'être seule, d'étudier. Oui, il devait beaucoup de choses à son ami. Il se retourna, espérant le voir, il n'y été plus. Il passa sa main, sur son bracelet tressé semblable aux brésiliens de « fraternité ». Lokeeren possédait le même.

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes, pas par honte, non, il voulait que son ami saut fier de lui et il serait fort. Oui il ne fallait pas ce laisser abattre et ses hypocrites de Dursley ne pourront rien faire contre, il se le jura.

Une voix habituelle résonna dans sa tête, douce, réconfortante :

Il faut y allé Morphée, tu le reverras, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je sais bien Conscience, mais je me suis tellement habitué à sa présence !

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon gris de toile, boutonna une chemise bleue décontractée, et passa une veste blanche sur ses épaules. Maintenant habiller en moldu, le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, semblant se concentrait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Survivant assis sur son sac avait disparue. On n retrouva jamais la fin de ses pas et d'où se fabuleux et superbe garçon venait.

_ i Dans l'espace /i _

Morphée, était assis sur sa fidèle météroïde, à respirez l'air irrespirable de l'espace, les yeux fermés.

La brume blanche a ses côté parla, la voix sérieuse :

-Morphée avant d'allé sur la Terre, je voudrais te dire des paroles que j'espère tu retiendras, je prends ici on rôle de conseiller. Sur Terre ne te fais pas appelez Morphée Ewan, car pour eux tu es Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Ne dit rien surtout ne dévoile rien de se que je t'es révélé il y a trois ans. Nous trouverons bien une histoire plausible à raconter pou ta disparition. Aussi mon garçon, je voudrais que tu considères Lily et James comme des parents dans le cœur, comme si tu avais été adopté. Et surtout Morphée, ne tombe jamais dans le désespoir, et n'oublie jamais qui tu es !

Le ton solennel employé frappa le jeune garçon et l'amena à méditer comme il avait appris à le faire, ses sages paroles.

-Je le ferais Conscience.

-Bien Morphée, je te donne l'honneur de partir sur Terre en premier.

De sa belle voix claire, Morphée clama :

-Chemin Etoilé, Terre, Londres !

Les petites étincelles rouges, semblables aux lumières des pistes d'atterrissage, apparurent, Morphée s'assit entre-elles comme sur un coussin d'air, puis comme dans un toboggan infernal et virevoltant entre les galaxies, sa silhouette gracieuse invisible vu qu'il allait plus vie que la lumière, il hurla, heureux comme jamais

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Un long cri déchira le silence de cette rue sombre et mal famé de Londres. Tombant du ciel, une vague forme humaine, hurlante de….joie ? Comme la première fois su Sajon, Morphée eut un atterrissage Morphée, et alla s'écraser à côté d'une poubelle. Crachotant, il se releva, se dépoussiérant. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux couleur de la nuit, enlevant une peau de banane.

Le jeune garçon jura, ses yeux émeraude veinés de fils d'argents brûlant d'indignation.

Bonjour l'accueil, pensa-t-il sarcastique.

Il leva les yeux, devant lui se tenaient une bande d'adolescents, planches à roulettes et ballons de basket en mains.

Ils devaient sûrement essayer de faire leurs caïds dans la rue.

« Harry » leur offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur :

-Salut les gars !

Celui qui devez être le chef grogna, s'attendant à le voir décamper avant qu'ils le racket ou tabasse.

-J'm'appelles Harry et vous ? Répliqua Morphée, comme si il parlait à un chien ou une grand-mère.

-Moi c'est Tim, répondit le jeune homme, un costaud habiller comme un rappeur.

-Ok, bon bah bonne soirée.

Les mains dans les poches, il prit la direction du plan de la ville, cherchons un recoin non tagué.

Un autre garçon de la bande l'héla :

-Hep Minus ! Tu crois t'en tirais comme sa ?

Soudain, à l'embouchure de la rue apparue un jeune femme, à la tenue extravagante et la vague allure de punk. Quand elle s'avança sous un lampadaire, « Harry » pu distinguer ses traits qui ne manquaient pas de charme : une visage en forme de cœur, des yeux gris rieurs et une chevelure explosive rose bonbon que Pétunia ne pouvait pas supporter, pensa Morphée.

Aussitôt le comportement des trois adolescents changèrent, ils se firent charmeurs et braves gars, s'ébouriffant leurs crêtes.

-Alors vous martyrisez encore un nabot ? Dit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil sympathique au Survivant.

Tim répondit, jouant mal le rôle de l'innocent :

-Oh non on discutait juste.

-Oui s'est sa ! Bon voyons voir qui est le malheureux.

Elle s'approcha de l'enfant, curieuse, Morphée sortit de l'ombre, et un seule mot vin dans l'esprit de la jeune femme : Perfection.

-Tonks, dit-elle, tendant la main à Morphée qu'il empoigna.

-Harry Potter.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, un léger vent vint soulever la mèche de cheveux qui couvait sa cicatrice légendaire, la dévoilant.

La face ahuris de la femme, fit deviné à Morphée qu'il avait affaire à une sorcière.

S'enfuyant à toutes jambes, de la puissance de ses muscle fermes, il disparut dans l'ombres.

Quand le matin arriva, un petit garçon hélait des mots aguicheurs :

-Venez acheter la gazette du Sorcier ! Venez ! Le retour inespéré du Survivant par une auror débutante !

Dans le chemin de Traverse, les gens ce donnait l'accolade, s'embrassait riait.

Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux !

center oOoOoOo /center 

Alors sa vous à plus ? Bonne année a tous !


	10. ConversationsExplosives

** b Disclamer /b : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

** b Titre /b **: Extraordinary Boy

** b Auteur /b : **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

** b Note /b : **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

**Chapitre neuf : Conversations…Explosives !**

Il était là, devant cet amas de briques, de ciment et de tuiles, son regard rêveur empli d'une tristesse contenue. Le jeune garçon ouvrit le portail peint à la perfection, s'obligeant à reprendre le contrôles de ses sentiments contradictoires. Fiévreux, il marcha le plus lentement possible dans l'allée terrassée où aucune mauvaises herbes ne dépasser dans l'intersection des dalles. Devant lui, était garé une voiture aussi carrée que la maison, étincelante de propreté. L'enfant s'en approcha, la carrosserie lui renvoyant son reflet. En trois ans, Morphée n'avait pas vraiment changer : Toujours cette beauté invraisemblable auquel les habitants de Sajon s'étaient habitués. Ses cheveux noirs, tombaient avec négligence sur ses yeux aux iris d'émeraude brillant, veinés d'argent. Son visage parfait était peut être plus mûr, sérieux, ce qui le rendait encore plus charismatique. Néanmoins, chaque fois qu'une farce était faite, avec la complicité de Lokeeren, son visage rayonnait, une ampoule semblant s'allumé en lui, son regard jouissant d'une joie de vie sans fin. Son corps élancé était finement musclé par l'entraînement de Namya.

Plus que quelques pas…La main légèrement tremblante, le jeune garçon appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et avec un hypocrite sourire de bienvenue, la propriétaire entonna sans un regard pour son interlocuteur :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

De sa belle voix mélodieuse et claire, Morphée répliqua :

-Me laisser entrer et vivre avec, hum, toi, tante Pétunia.

La femme, mit une main sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbitaient, elle répondit, bégayant :

-Ha-arr-ry… ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas, surprise, comme si il était un hologramme sortit de star Wars .

-En effet.

Mme Dursley ne savait comment réagir. Le regard ailleurs, elle semblait réfléchir. Il était le fils de sa sœur. Sa sœur… Un sorcier ! Elle repensa à La lettre de ce certain Dumbledore. Il faudra attendre Vernon. Oui, c'était pour elle la meilleure solution.

La voix blanche, inaudible, elle fit :

-Entre.

Son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, Morphée passa devant sa tante sans un regard, pour allait dans le hall au papier peint des années soixante à grosses fleurs, ringard.

-Sa n'a pas vraiment changé, constata le jeune garçon.

Pétunia ne répondit pas.

-Va mettre tes affaires dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

-Merci, je ne comptais pas retourner dans le placard.

En montant l'escalier, Morphée en profita pour déceler les marches grinçantes

Un de ses nombreux réflexes développer sur Sajon où il excellait.

La petite chambre se composait d'une armoire branlante, un bureau avec une lampe de travail, un lit défoncé et des cartons remplis de jouets cassés, appartenant anciennement à son cousin. Le jeune garçon aperçut même une télévision à l'écran fracturé.

« Duddy n'a pas vraiment le sens de la délicatesse » pensa narquoisement Morphée.

Il posa son sac par terre et se jeta sur son lit, épuisé.

Il avait beaucoup marcher pour découvrir Privet Drive, ne comptant pas prendre le bus, cela paraîtrant trop louche. Et puis pourquoi fallait il que tout Little Whinging est les mêmes habitations : aussi grande et carré que leur propriétaire, sans aucun trait de personnalité apparente, comme si ils étaient tous des clones.

Mais avec son sens de l'orientation, indispensable à Namya, le jeune garçon avait retrouvé la maison de sa malheureuse « enfance ». En effet, depuis longtemps le Survivant ne s'était jamais considéré comme enfant et il ne le serait jamais, il le devinait, les révélations de Sa Conscience trois ans plus tôt confirmant ses pensés.

Il soupira et entreprit de faire de la place dans la pièce. Le Prince Des Ninjas mit l'uns sur l'autres les cartons poussiéreux, déballa ses affaires dans l'armoires et passa un coup de balai sur le plancher. Le jeune garçon ouvrit la petite fenêtre pour enlever l'odeur déplaisante de moisi. Content de son travail, il dévala l'escalier sur la rampe et s'arrêta net :

Devant lui se tenait l'oncle Vernon, un affreux sourire aux lèvres, prenant le manteau de Tante Marge, accompagné de son chien préféré, Molaire, qui bavait sur la moquette, sous le regard indigné de Mme Dursley.

« Elle n'a sûrement pas eut le temps de prévenir L'oncle Vernon, pensa Harry »

Et malheureusement, quand l'homme se retourna vers l'escalier pour monter la grosse valise de Marge, son expression devint violacer, signe chez lui d'un trop fort sentiment (en bien ou en mal). Très calme, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres charnues, Morphée fit avec nonchalance:

-B'jour Oncle Vernon.

S'enflammant, ledit Oncle hurla :

-POOOOTTTTTTTTTTTERRRR !

Avec son petit sourire rusé au coin de la bouche, Le Survivant fit :

-C'est bien moi.

Mr Dursley semblait tellement en colère qu'il ne pouvait plus parler.

Marge s'approcha, méprisante, le regardant de toute sa graisse :

-C'est donc toi que mon frère a si généreusement accueillit ?

La question n'attendait pas de réponse. Morphée se dit que seule les sorciers devaient savoir pour sa disparition.

Pétunia tapota la main de son mari, le priant de se calmait, sinon il ferait une crise cardiaque, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Dudley arriva, intéressait par les cris de son père. Maintenant, le cousin n'était plus en surpoids, il approchait de l'obésité. Sa touffe blonde recouverte d'une épaisse pellicule de gel les faisait gras. Dudley n'était vraiment pas gâté par la nature.

Il sembla ne pas reconnaître Harry et mâcha la bouche grande ouverte l'énorme paquet de chips qu'il tenait dans les mains, attendant la suite des évènements.

La voix hachée, Vernon fit :

-Tous…Dans…le…salon.

Dudley se dandina pour retourner dans son canapé moelleux

Serein, le Survivant s'assit autour de la table avec sa « famille qui ne l'était pas ».

-Bien. Marge, je pense que tu as besoin de te restaurer va donc dans la cuisine te chercher à boire.

-Volontier.

Quand la porte fut refermée sur elle, le couple Dursley regardèrent fixement avec insistance le Prince des Ninjas, comme pour lire en lui.

Enfin, L'oncle Vernon ouvrit la bouche :

-Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Morphée croisa ses doigts et dit ironiquement :

-Et bien, je ne peux répondre à la première mais pour la deuxième question s'est simple : vous me manquiez tant.

L'homme grogna puis s'adressa à s femme :

-Crois-tu qu'ILS vaudraient mieux de les prévenir ?

Tremblante, Pétunia répondit :

-Cela serait…préférable.

Mr Dursley prit une mine penseuse.

-Moui moi aussi je suis d'accord

Soudainement, des rires hystériques venant de la cuisine, éclatèrent :

-hihihhihihiHIHIHIHHIhi

« Sa y est, Tante Marge est soul » Pensa en soupirant Morphée

« Bonne chance »Fit Conscience

Oncle Vernon ouvrit à la volé la porte pour découvrir sa sœur, cramoisie, sa chaise renversait par terre riant comme une éperdue, embrassant son chien qui « reconnaissant » bavait sur elle et une bouteille de whisky dans les mains.

Tante Pétunia ne pu réfréné un hoquet de dégoût pendant que son mari aidait difficilement sa soeur.

Morphée sortit de la pièce pour éclater de rire. Dudley n'avait pas suivit la scène, ses petits yeux porcins scotchés sur l'écran de sa télévision.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Oncle Vernon revint, une cuvette emplit de…vomi dans les mains. Il s'essuya son front trempé de sueur, Pétunia sortit elle aussi de la pièce.

-C'est bon elle dort.

Exténuaient, tous deux s'assirent autour de la table ronde. Morphée les regarda avec pitié, les Dursley étaient vraiment pathétique.

-Nous allons pouvoir recommençait la conversation à ton sujet.

Il pointa Le Survivant du doigt, son regard rempli de rancœur.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec sa femme, respira un bon coup puis se leva se dirigeant vers un vase de chine posait sur une commode. Il plongea sa main dedans et quand il la ressortit, il tenait avec une sorte de peur et de dégoût un petit miroir joliment ciselé. Il revint s'asseoir, puis regarda fixement le miroir, la voix inaudible, il déclara précipitamment :

-Albus Dumbledore.

Dans la petite glace, le visage d'un vieil homme, à la belle barbe argenté, son nez aquilin surmontait d'une paire de lunette en demi-lune apparue. Sa face avait une expression de surprise intense, comme si il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait :

-Monsieur Dursley ?

-Oui, répondit en grognant l'oncle Vernon.

Il tenait le miroir sous la table ne permettant à quiconque de voir à qui il parlait, mais Morphée avec son ouï très développer pu écouter l'extraordinaire et brève conversation qui suivit.

-Le garçon est là, ajouta l'homme

Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres du vieillard :

-Excellent, vraiment excellent, vous nous facilité la tâche Monsieur Dursley.

Sans un au revoir, le portrait de l'homme disparut, le silence se fit dans la salle.

Ayant compris que cet homme était un sorcier, et que l'oncle Vernon avait utilisé un moyen de communication magique, Morphée, n'attendant plus rien de sa famille, monta directement dans sa chambre pour réfléchir aux multiples pensés qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Des sorciers allaient sûrement venir d'une minute à l'autre ou quelques choses du genre.

_ i Poudlard /i _

Albus Dumbledore reposa le miroir dont il avait tellement espéré voir apparaître la tête violacer de l'homme qu'il avait vu quelques secondes auparavant.

Il repoussa son confortable fauteuil en cuir vert foncé, et se dirigea vers un perchoir où un oiseau, au magnifique plumage rouge aux éclats d'or qui chanter silencieusement. Le vieil homme le caressa tout en murmurant :

-C'est à toi de jouer Fumseck…

Il accrocha à une des deux solides serres du phénix un petit rouleau de parchemin ainsi qu'un paquet enveloppé d'un papier bleu, les mains fébriles d'excitation. Sa joie était tellement grande qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer.

PLOC

A la place de la magnifique créature qu'y se trouvait à l'instant même, seul une plume restait présente.

Le vieillard eu un sourire heureux, et déclara :

-Mes amis, aujourd'hui est un des plus grand moment et mystère du siècle qui va bientôt être résolu.

Les portraits autour de lui, répondirent par l'affirmative, sauf un, qui resta silencieux et penseur.

i Privet Drive /i 

Trépignant d'impatiente et d'excitation, Morphée faisait les cent pas dans sa petite chambre, les ronflements de Tante Marge dans la pièce d'à côté n'arrangeant rien à sa nervosité.

Soudain, il eut besoin d'aller à sa fenêtre, sentant comme une onde de prévention, un de ce nombreux pouvoir offert par la Magie qui était en lui.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, inspirant l'air chaud qu'offrait ce mois de Juillet, observant les badaud qui traversait la rue, qui ne prenez pas la peine de le regardait. Morphée admira le ciel bleu éclatant, le même qu'à Sajon. Une bouffée de nostalgie passa dans son regard. Mais dans ce même ciel, un petit point noir semblait ** b bouger /b . **Intrigué, le Survivant le suivit des yeux avec plus d'attention. Il n'y avait aucun vent mais « Harry » perçut un souffle d'air, très petit. Ce point grossit, jusqu'à ce que l'on pu définir ses contours. C'était un oiseau ! Un hibou plus précisément. Les yeux agrandis par la surprise de voir cet animal nocturne en plein jour, Morphée le vit accoster sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. L'animal bomba ses plumes avec orgueil et tendit sa patte avec dignité. 

« C'est véritablement plus qu'étrange là, je suis complètement largué ! Puis soudain, cela fit tilt dans sa tête. Mais oui, pensa-t-il, C'est un autre moyen de communication sorcier ! Je suis vraiment idiot. »

Le volatil commençait à s'impatienter et il le fit sentir. Il commença par de petit piaillement, pour finir par caqueter comme un fou.

-C'est bon, c'est bon le poulet !

D'un geste habile, Morphée détacha la lettre que l'oiseau supportait.

Sentant que le hibou avait besoin de faire ses besoins, le garçon le prit par les pattes et s'en plus attendre, le renvoya dehors avec pour commentaire :

-Je ne veux pas de la fiente partout moi mon coco !

Morphée s'installa à son bureau, l'enveloppe dans ses mains. Il remarqua que sa matière n'était pas du papier mais un parchemin, semblable à ceux de Namya. Dessus était inscrit : center i 

_Monsieur Potter_

_4 rue Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_SURREY /center /i _

Morphée retourna l'enveloppe, le cachet représentait une baguette où les lettres M et M s'entrelaçait avec classe.

« Ministère de la Magie, pensa Morphée »

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir l'enveloppe quand…

PLOC

Morphée à une vitesse hallucinante mit ses pieds sur la table, s'en aida pour se propulsait, pour retombait après avoir virevolter dans les airs, dans la position de combat, jambes écartées et mains déjà en position mi-attaque mi-défense. Sauf que devant lui ne se tenait ni un ami, ni un ennemi, en faite s'était l'animal le plus beau et mystérieux que le garçon n'ait jamais vu. L' « oiseau » hocha de la tête, comme appréciateur. Dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme chaleureuse, ce qui incita Morphée à ce détendre malgré qu'il resta sur ses gardes et se répéta la phrase qui était comme une devise pour lui « les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ».

Ne sachant pas ce qui avait de mieux à faire, Morphée déclara :

-Bonjour

L'animal ouvrit son bec doré d'où sortit un trémolo joyeux. De plus en plus intriguer, le garçon s'approcha du phénix, sans geste brusque.

Quand il fut face à lui, l'oiseau planta son regard dans le sien. Il hocha de nouveau de la tête. « Harry » baissa ses yeux sur les serres dorées de l'animal. Comme il l'avait pressentit, un colis ainsi qu'une lettre y était accrochait. Morphée eut un sourire et prit d'audace, tendit la main pour le décrochait. L'oiseau se laissa faire, et les paquets rejoignirent la lettre du ministère.

Le garçonnet retourna vers le phénix et effleura de bout de ses doigts effilés le plumage de l'animal. Son regard revint dans les yeux du phénix. Sa mission devait bientôt être finit. Il allait partir.

-Attend, murmura « Harry »

Il revint sur son bureau, sortit de sa pochette tressée des parchemins semblables à ce de la Terre mais « made in Namya » et son nécessaire à écriture. Il prit sa plus belle encre, de couleur noire, et inscrivit sur le papier.

_ i Envoyez moi un hibou pour que je vous réponde. Je n'es pas encore lu votre lettre_

_Harry Potter /i _

Il le donna au phénix, le regarda une dernière fois et comme il s'en doutait partit dans un PLOC sonore ne laissant qu'une plume.

En la ramassant avec délicatesse, Morphée s'aperçut que s'était une des plus belle que le Survivant avait vu son plumage.

Devinant se que cela voulait dire, il eut un petit sourire et chuchota :

-Merci…Fumseck.

Enfin seul, Morphée s'installa sur son lit, ses paquets dans les mains, n'espérant pas être déranger, ayant eut la bonne idée de mettre une chaise sous la poigné.

Il décacheta la première lettre reçu, encore plus exciter qu'avant.

Avec frénésie, il déplia le papier et lut : center i 

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Suite à votre disparition il y a trois ans de cela par des raisons mystérieuse et encore inconnue, nous vous prions d'être présent au ministère le 30 juillet, pour nous donner les informations requise pour répondre à l'enquête qui a été mise en œuvre pour votre recherche. /i _

« Que de beau sentiment, pensa narquoisement Morphée »

_ i Vous entrerez avec votre consentement à l'école Poudlard où vous êtes d'ors et déjà inscrit. Nous chargeons la direction de s'occuper de cela._

_Le Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne et nous sommes sûr du monde, et heureux de vous avoir parmi nous. Un buffet sera donc installé en votre honneur et le Ministre en personne aura une entrevu avec vous._

_Avec mes salutation distingué etc., /center _

_Simone Clothe, secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. /i _

-C'est joli tout sa, mais comment j'y vais moi au ministère, fit Morphée.

Il soupira et entreprit d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre. L'écriture était style classique, penchée et fine, agréable, moins sec et précipité que celle de la secrétaire du Ministre et Morphe eut plaisir à lire.

_ center i J'ai longuement hésité entre le « Harry » et le « monsieur Potter » mais ma décision c'est finalement penchée pour Harry, étend donné que je pense et espère que tu viendras nous rejoindre à Poudlard où j'ai l'honneur de te souhaiter la bienvenue et que seras donc un de élèves de l'école, que je pense te plaira._

_Ainsi donc, Harry, tu es revenu. Je ne te cache pas que ta popularité est doublée depuis ton retour mais essaye de le prendre avec amusement quoique que les journalistes peuvent être –je ne cite pas de nom- pesant. _

_J'imagine que le Ministère t'a déjà envoyait une missive et je tien à te rassurer que tu pourras aller sans dommage au Ministère par Portoloin. _

_Ne t'ayant vu que bébé, j'avoue ne pas te connaître mais je ne doute pas que je vais t'apprécier. Je voudrais te dire que Lily et James, tes parents, soient toujours avec toi._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments /center _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : Portoloin est un moyen de transport magique, il ne te suffira que de toucher la lettre du ministère. /i _

Des larmes perlées dans le coin des yeux du garçon, les dernières lignes l'avait touché et faisait ressortir le mal être longtemps caché, d'orphelin. Malgré qu'il savait que les Potter n'était pas ses parents, il aimait s'imaginer sa vie avec eux, sans tout de même tombait dans le désespoir. Rageur, il essuya ses larmes, se traitant de faible. Il n'aimait pas montré ses sentiments de tristesse. Il n'avait besoin de personne, jamais il n'aurait besoin de quelqu'un, il se l'était juré. Il se savait supérieur en tout, mais Lokeeren lui avait fait découvrir ses qualités humaines, ce qu'il n'était pas. Qui était-il vraiment ? Ses questions, il ne comptait plus les fois où il se les était posé. Trop sûrement. Chassant d'un geste de tête ses idées noire, il enleva soigneusement le papier bleuté qui recouvrait le paquet envoyait par le Professeur Dumbledore.

Son visage s'illumina de joie et d'une légère surprise : il sortit du colis un journal avec des photos qui se mouvaient dans leurs cadres et écrit avec une calligraphie moyenâgeuse; des sortes de bonbons magiques, où était inscrit sur le papier divers noms comme chocogrenouilles, les dragées surprise de Bertie Crochu et autres, un livre où était inscris : Sorcier et sorcière célèbres ; et une robe sûrement de sorcier et une cape.

Il épingla le vêtement avec une broche en argent représentant une spirale. Aussitôt le vêtement rallongea de quelques centimètres, il perdit son ton grisâtre pour prendre une belle couleur noire au reflet vert forêt.

-Waou !

Quand il prit le papier pour le mettre à la poubelle, une carte en glissa, Morphée l'attrapa à la volé, pour lire en éclatant de rire :

_ i Bienvenue dans le Monde des Sorciers, Harry ! /i _

Dumbledore lui plaisait déjà, le monde des sorciers avec.

Soudain, des tapements sonores sonore arrêtèrent ses rires. Morphée s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le hibou grand duc, cause de ses bruits, alla se posait sur le bord de son lit. Aucun morceau de parchemin ne l'accompagner.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était si rapide, pensa Morphée, surpris »

« Tu n'es pas au bout de t'es surprise Fils des Etoiles, le répondit Sa Conscience de son habituelle teint de voix neutre »

_** b Poudlard /b **_

_ center i Monsieur Dumbledore,_

_Ayant reçu par voie expresse votre « oiseau »,_

_Je me mets à la tâche pour vous répondre._

_Le ministère m'a en effet envoyé une lettre auquel je répondrai _

_Avec un grand « plaisir ». _

_Je voudrai aussi savoir comment je viendrais vous rejoindre à Poudlard,_

_Où d'après vos explications très explicite que je n'ai pas eu, j'y suis déjà inscrit mais je ne sais pas comment mit rendre. _

_Le monde de la Magie m'a l'air fabuleux et sort pour le moins de l'ordinaire_

_Mais par déduction je me doute qu'il y à un revers à la médaille_

_(Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?). _

_Dans le risque d'être arrogant, je dois dire que pour ma popularité, je ne pense pas succomber devant mais ne vous inquiétez pas_

_Je ne prends pas la grosse tête._

_En espèrent vous rencontrez en ministère, /center _

_Harry Potter, pour vous servir ou desservir. /i _

Albus Dumbledore reposa le parchemin sur son bureau pour regardait par-dessus ses lunette en demi-lune l'ensemble du corps professoral de Poudlard.

Le Professeur Chourave offrait la vue de sa bouche béate, Minerva Mcgonagall haussait des sourcils surpris, Flitwick était tombé à la renverse de sa chaise, seul le professeur de Potion, Rogue, possédait seulement une mine songeuse.

Le Directeur parla avec amusement :

-Je crois que Harry Potter à déjà un bon avis du ministère.

Le professeur de botanique déclara précipitament, les joues rosissant :

-Ce garçon m'a l'air formidable !

Le petit bonhomme qui s'était relevait, hocha de la tête.

Dumbledore dit avec un sourire :

-Même Fumseck semble l'apprécier, depuis qu'il est revenu, il n'arrête pas de chanter joyeusement. Mr Potter semble très intelligent, comme cette lettre en convient.

Pour la première fois, l'homme au teint cireux parla :

-Peut-être même trop.

Minerva fronça ses sourcils :

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Severus ?

-Juste vous prévenir qu'il pourra comme son père contourner les règlements, cracha l'homme.

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

Indirectement, Severus avait avoué que James Potter était intelligent, ce qu'il avait toujours nié.

b **Privet Drive /b **

Le grand jour était enfin arrivait, en ce jour de 30 juillet, et Morphée fébrile, se préparait pour faire comme le disait souvent sa Conscience « bonne impression ».

Il était donc là, à se regardait dans la glace de la salle de bain du 4 Privet Drive, les cheveux gouttant par la douche qu'il venait de prendre, essayant de trouver le fonctionnement de la cravate noir qu'il essayait de se nouer autour du cou, comme l'oncle Vernon. Après dix minutes passés dessus, le jeune garçon abandonna, préférant laissait le bout de tissus moins serrer, lui donnant un petit air rebelle craquant. Une dernière fois, il se regarda dans le miroir d'un œil critique, passa sa main sur sa chemise blanche éclatante et son pantalon noir de costard ainsi que sa veste pour lisser les plis, resserra d'un cran sa ceinture à boucle d'argent, et passa à la phase final : le coiffage.

N'ayant pas de peigne à lui, il fut obligeait d'emprunter celui de son cousin qu'il lava soigneusement pour se coiffer proprement, laissant quand même les quelques mèches folles qui tombait sur ses yeux pour cacher sa cicatrice. Il agrafa sa cape offerte par Dumbledore, le même effet que la première fois se produisit et content de lui, Morphée retourna dans sa chambre prendre la lettre du ministère pour se « téléporter ». Il prit tout de même soin de cacher son kunaï offert par Lokeeren dans sa chaussure en cuir.

Nerveux, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre-bracelet : 9 heure

Enfin, le vulgaire morceau de papier se mit à trembloter, et Harry Potter, ou Morphée Artémis Ewan, disparu de la pièce, qui retrouva toute sa sérénité.

La sensation était affreuse, mais le Survivant reconnu que ce moyen de transport magique « Portoloin » était rapide malgré qu'il fallait avoir le cœur bien accroché, ce qui était heureusement le cas de Morphée.

Celui-ci déboula de nul par, dans un coin d'un immense hall, plongée dans la frénésie et l'excitation, des personnes courant d'un bout à l'autre, certains vers de vieux ascenseurs doré bringuebalant, d'autres faisait la queue vers des cheminées où ils disparaissaient dans des flammes vertes, alors que d'autres en sortait, plein de cendres.

Au centre de tous cela, une énorme fontaine où un sorcier aux traits noble et une jeune femme pointaient une baguette vers le ciel bleue scintillant. Un centaure et une autre étrange créature les regardaient avec une admiration soumise, comme inférieur.

Soudain, un PLOC sonores retentit. Morphée sursauta et un homme vêtu d'une robe violette apparut à ses côtés, aussitôt, sans un regard pour ce qui l'entourer, il se dirigea vers un comptoir où un homme, les pieds sur la table, lisait un journal semblable à celui reçu par le jeune garçon. Le Prince des Ninjas décida de le suivre, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

L'homme posa son journal et demanda à l'autre visiteur de présentait sa baguette.

Il sortit d'une de ses amples poches un bout de bois. L'employer la posa sur une balance, puis la rendit à l'homme. Après, il prit une petite tige de bois et la passa sur la robe, puis avec un au revoir, il repris sa lecture.

Morphée, qui avait suivit toute la scène dans un coin sombre, s'avança vers l'employer, le visage plein de confiance et ses yeux émeraudes où une flamme d'intelligence et de ruse recouverte par une pellicule de glace.

De sa voix singulière, il fit d'un ton neutre :

-Bonjour.

L'employer lui répondit par un grognement.

-On comprend l'avis public sur le ministère avec cet accueil, taquina innocemment Morphée. Sa pourrait se retrouver sur la fiche de paye.

Aussitôt ses mots dit, l'homme mit ses jambes sous son bureau, plia violement son journal.

-Je n'attendais pas mieux, ironisa le jeune garçon.

-Mais s'est un gamin ! s'écria l'homme.

-Je ne vous prierais de contrôler votre langage, fit d'un calme saisissent le Survivant.

L'homme leva un doigt indigné en sa direction et déstabilisait par cet sérénité, il bredouilla :

-Je-je v-vais ap-pel-llé la-la sécu-curité-té !

-Mais allez-y, vous me faciliter la tâche. Je voulais simplement vous dire que je viens ici pour rencontrer le ministre de la Magie, et que les agents de sécurité pourrait m'y conduire plus facilement qu'une poire grognant que vous êtes.

-Ne vous-vous fou-foutez pas-pas de-de moi-oi !

-Qui ne pourrais pas résistez à le faire, au faite vous devriez aller chez un orthophoniste, vous parlez double, enfonça, cynique, « Harry »

L'homme inspira et expira plusieurs fois et ne voulait pas perdre sa dignité, dit d'un ton professionnel :

-Veuillez déclinez votre identité

-On ait obligeait ? Questionna Morphée

L'homme grogna.

-Bon d'accord.

Et dans un souffle, sa voix devenant plus impressionnante, il dit, regardant dans les yeux l'employer qui commencer à trembler :

-Je suis celui que vous appelez…Harry Potter.

L'homme plongea par terre, les mains sur la tête, des larmes coulant ses joues :

-Oh pardonnez-moi mon insolence, au s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi !

Il tendit la mains pour toucher ce garçon au physique parfait, fébril.

Morphée recula d'un pas et dit :

-Je vous pardonnerai si vous m'indiquiez le chemin vers le cabinet du Ministre.

« Sa à des avantage d'être célèbre, mais aussi pas mal d'inconvénients, pensa-t-il »

Il avait l'habitude de ses réactions sur Sajon, mais il devait le reconnaître, les habitants là-bas étaient moins civilisés. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas intelligents ! Loin de là ! Mais il était vraiment étrange de voir un homme, pourtant peu apte au contact physique, se prosterne devant lui.

Troublé, le Fils des Etoiles suivit l'homme qui bombait fièrement le torse, heureux d'être le guide de ce garçon de légende, que les gens regardaient étrangement. Il n'était pas banal ici de mettre la capuche de sa cape en plein été et dans un bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent devant les cage à ascenseur, et l'homme en appela un. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, ainsi que d'autres sorciers et une multitude d'avions en papier qui volait autour de l'ampoule.

« Un autre moyen de communication sorcier, pensa Harry, Sûrement moins rapide que le téléphone mais la pas de problème de lignes. »

Morphée qui été serrait entre deux commères qui discutaient avec entrain ne pu s'empêchait de tendre l'oreille pour suivre la conversation :

-Oh, tu ne savais pas ! Le Survivant va venir ici ! Mirabelle a pu entré dans la salle de réception !

-Olalala la chanceuh !

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bêtes »

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et avant de sortir, Morphée entendit une vague voix synthétique annonçait l'étage.

Au fond du couloir au papier peint rayer, l'employé désigna une porte imposante en chaîne :

-Je vais vous laissez Monsieur, mais avant s'il vous plaît, vous pouvez me donnez un autographe ?

Morphée le regarda bizarrement, puis se reprenant il dit :

-Je le fais où ?

Sans répondre, l'homme lui tendit un petit bout rabougrit de parchemin ainsi qu'un plume bonne à mettre à la poubelle.

-Et l'encre ? Demanda Morphée en essayant de retenir son ton qu'il ne voulait pas narquois.

-Par merlin j'ai oublié !

-Et bien je viendrai vous voir après pour vous faire sa.

-D'accord, A tous à l'heure dit-il tout joyeux en tendant sa main que le Survivant serra à contre cœur.

-C'est sa, C'est sa, répondit entre ses dents « Harry » qui n'avait plus du tous envi de revoir l'homme.

Il remit bien son costar et sa cape et la démarche féline, alla toquer à la porte du ministre.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, il fut déçu de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière malgré sa mine joyeuse.

Le ministre était grassouillet et ressemblait au régisseur de Sajon, il avait le crâne dégarni et porté un chapeau melon démodé vert vif ainsi qu'une cape violette.

Il se leva pour accueillir Morphée, tel un bon commerçant.

Quand le jeune garçon fut plus près, l'homme dit, déstabilisait par tant de beauté et perfection à côté de lui. Il fit un signe à un photographe que Morphée eut la chance d'avoir remarquer. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire : demain il serai à la une, lui et le Ministre se serrant la main à bonne poigné.

-Bien Harry, nous allons aller dans la salle de réception qui se trouve à côté. Tout le monde t'attend.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit poliment Morphée, espérant qu'il y ait Dumbledore.

Le ministre mit sa main potelé autour des épaule du jeune garçon qui utilisa tous son self contrôle pour ne pas envoyer l'homme s'écraser pitoyablement contre un mur.

-Au faite je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle…

Morphée le sonda des yeux et dit avec nonchalance :

-…Cornélius Fudge.

Il le regarda avec une surprise non feinte et Morphée ne fit que sourire.

-Bien, euh, allons-y !

Il poussa le battant de la porte et entra dans la salle immense, trop grande pour que cela soit réel.

Deux longues tables étaient installées portant des apéritifs et amuse-gueules, des serveurs avec des plateaux passaient entre les convives de hautes sociétés, au fond de la salle, une immense cheminé de deux mètres de haut en marbre dans lequel un feux dansait,le tout éclairait par des lustres en cristal.

Quand la porte se referma bruyamment, Morphée pensa que Fudge l'avait fait exprès, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et se retournèrent vers eux. Le ministre entonna avec un immense sourire :

-Mes amis, nous avons l'honneur en ce jour de 30 juillet, jours d'anniversaire du Survivant…

-Je suis née le 31 juillet, pour votre information, désolé de casser votre programme, coupa moqueur Morphée.

Le ministre rougit et la salle entière résonna de rires.

Se reprenant, Fudge déclara :

-Oh et bien je suis désolé Harry, mais il y a un avantage, tu aura tes cadeaux plus rapidement !

-Bien sûr mais je n'aura pas encore mes onze ans et je devrai donc attendre minuit pour les ouvrir.

L'homme eut un sourire forcé et repris :

-mon petit…

-Je ne suis pas votre petit, Môsieur le Ministre.

-Oui et bien nous allons tout de même te donnez tes cadeaux, s'énerva le ministre alors que tout le monde riait aux éclats.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

« S'est si facile de le manipuler, pensa narquoisement Morphée »

Les convives s'approchèrent, toutes des paquets dans les mains, tous surpris de la beauté irréelle du garçon.

Ainsi donc Morphée reçu des vêtements sorcier de dernier luxe qui comme sa cape, s'ajustaient à sa taille, une montre sorcière qui faisait réveil et bloc-notes orale, le même petit miroir que l'oncle Vernon.

« Je pourrais le harceler comme sa, pensa avec amusement Morphée

Mais aussi une forte somme d'argent et bijoux, enfin tous ce qu'il aurait fallu à un prince.

La main endoloris par toutes ses poignets de mains, le jeune garçon s'apprêta à un dernier effort, dernier merci et au revoir.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Harry.

Morphée le reconnut tous de suite.

-Moi de même, Monsieur Dumbledore.

-J'aurais cru que tu ressemblerais plus à ton père ou à ta mère, je parle physiquement.

« Sa risque pas »

-Ah Bon ? Feinta la surprise tel un comédien, Morphée, C'est que je n'es pas de photos d'eux.

-Alors je vais résoudre se problème.

Il tendit au garçon un épais grimoire, ou plutôt album de photo. Frappé sur la couverture en lettres doré était inscrit : Souvenir d'une vie trop courte.

La voix enrouée par l'émotion, Morphée fit :

-Merci beaucoup.

-Oh j'oubliais, j'ai autre chose.

Il sortit de sa poche un sifflet argenté :

-Siffle dedans et Fumseck arrivera. Il t'aime bien tu sais.

Morphée offrit son plus beau sourire au vieil homme.


	11. Escapade au Chemin de Traverse

** b Disclamer /b : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

** b Titre /b **: Extraordinary Boy

** b Auteur /b : **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

** b Note /b : **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

** b Chapitre 10 : Chemin de Traverse…intéressant.**

-S'il vous plaît ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Brailla un journaliste devant une maison banale mais qui renfermer une des personnes les plus importantes. De quoi ? De ce que certain appellerait une secte mais qui était plutôt un monde. Un monde dans un monde. Etrange non ? Oui mais dans ce dit monde, le moindre geste sortait de l'ordinaire de gens normaux comme vous et moi. Oui car dans ce monde, désolé je me répète, était celui de sorciers. Encore plus bizarre me direz-vous ? Alors ne cherchez pas à comprendre.

Nous allons tout de même revenir à ce journaliste pour le moins pesant qui hurlait comme un fou devant cette maison.

Mais cette habitation portait le numéro 4. Et, à la fin de la rue où se pavillon était construit, on aurait pu lire sur le panneau indiquant le nom de cette même rue, Privet Drive. Et oui et ce journaliste, habillait extravagamment (portait un pantalon de clown, des palmes de plongées et un maillot de football formaient un étrange assemblage) voulait voir le Survivant, qui depuis qu'il avait quitté le ministère de la Magie à la hâte se faisait harceler pour avoir une photographie de lui, épreuve difficile puisque Morphée avait demandait par « courrier » d'empêcher la publication de lui et du ministre, qui semblait être un homme avare et peut apte à cette haute fonction.

Ainsi donc, les enchères montait pour juste entrevoir sa face, regardait sous quel visage le Garçon-qui-A-Suvécu se cachait-il.

Le Prince Des Ninjas déplaça légèrement l'épais rideau qu'il avait installé quelques jours plus tôt pour regardait ce zigoto qui gesticuler des bras et sautillait en jubilant.

« Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu, pauvre idiot. Pensa-t-il furieusement »

Le jeune garçon soupira, et comme chaque matin, s'installa à son bureau pour répondre à la lettre habituelle du Professeur Dumbledore avec qui Morphée avait vite sympathisé, apprécient le côté un peu loufoque du vieil homme, sans toute fois parler de sa disparition et de ce qui s'était passé pendant ses trois années là.

Il passa d'un geste sec et précis la lame de son kunaï, (plus discret que son katana) sous le cachet de cire que le Directeur de Poudlard utilisé. Ayant perdu son air morne pour prendre un regard attentif et vif, Morphée lut :

_J'espère que tu pourras lire ceci Harry._

_Ta lettre de Poudlard arrivera sans doute demain,_

_Et tu auras donc la liste de tes fournitures pour les cours qui te sembleront au début sûrement étrange. Bien sûr, je ne doute pas que tu remarqueras que ses fournitures ne se trouvent pas n'importe où._

(Morphée eut un sourire malicieux, il s'imaginait déjà le pire)

_Je t'enverrais le gardien des clés de Poudlard. Ne t'inquiète pas tu le reconnaîtra à 500 mètres à la ronde._

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je n'écris pas cette lettre demain. Je vais donc te donnais la réponse que tu as sans aucun doute devinez. La rentrées approche est j'ai le regret de te dire que ses lignes seront les dernières que j'écrirais avant la rentrée._

_Ci-joint je te donne un livre. Je n'aimerais pas non plus à ce que le ministère voit une favorisation à nos, je dirais, relations écrites. Je te prierais donc de ne pas traiter se sujet en public et de ne pas m'envoyer des messages qui tomberaient entre de mauvaises mains._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Même si il était attristé que leurs « hibouillage » soit terminé, Morphée arqua un sourcil intrigué devant le livre que le vieil homme lui offrait. Frappés en lettres dorées sur le solide et élégant cuir vert, le titre de l'ouvrage surpris encore plus Morphée :

_Animagus, Animagi : relevé le défi_

« Magnus, sa signifie magicien en latin…Mais oui ! Ani, animal , pensa le jeune garçon »

Il tourna la première page de couverture. A côté du titre retranscrit à la plume sur le papier jaunît, était inscrit des noms dont l'encre bavait, sûrement non soumise au sort de conservation et séchage rapide :

_James, Sirius, Remus et Peter relèvent le défi !_

« Les anciens possesseurs du livre, proposa dans sa tête le jeune garçon. »

Il feuilleta longuement les pages, plus intéressé que jamais.

Ce pavé invitait à pouvoir devenir animagus ! Se transformer en animal !

D'après les explications écrites en pattes de mouche et les commentaires de J. S. R. P., pour pouvoir devenir animagus il fallait trois ans, trois longues années difficiles.

Mais cela ne découragea pas Morphée, qui aimait le goût du risque. Car il l'avait bien comprit, il y en avait. Dès la deuxième page, l'auteur prévenait que les transformations pouvaient mal tournée, très mal tourné. Il n'était pas rare qu'un sorcier avide de pouvoir se retrouve après sa transformation, avec des plumes où une queue. Mais la tentation fut trop forte pour Morphée et, décidait, il plongea la pointe de sa plume dans son encrier. Quelques secondes plus tard, écrit avec une encre bleutée, le nom de Morphée apparaissait, devant les longue dégoulinures noirâtres où on percevait difficilement les prénoms des Maraudeurs.

-MONSIEUR POTTER ? Hurla le journaliste en délire qui se trémoussait encore devant la maison. Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Le jeune garçon se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre qu'il n'y avait personne et d'aller voir ailleurs. Finalement, le sorcier poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur et dans un claquement peu discret, disparu.

-C'est pas trop tôt, se dit pour lui-même, Morphée

Heureusement que les Dursley ainsi que Marge, partit sur la Côte d'Azur en France, suite à l'utilisation du miroir et d'une grosse commande de perceuses, n'était pas au courant du remue-ménage qui ce passait tous les jours devant leur domicile. Ils avaient bien sûr, prient d'inutiles précautions au fermant à clefs toutes les pièces à l'exception de la cuisine. Malheureusement, Morphée fut contraint de crocheter les serrures à l'aide d'un innocent trombone, de la salle de bain et des toilettes, son Oncle ayant « malheureusement » oubliait de laisser ses pièces indispensables ouvertes.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte en bois laquée de la cuisine, et mâcha ses corn-flakes, coinçant le livre offert par Dumbledore entre la bouteille de lait et son bol, lisant avec excitation la partit théorique agréablement illustré. Il attendait avec impatience le lendemain, fébrile à l'idée d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverses, bien qu'il espérait semer, il devait l'avouer, le Gardien des clés de Poudlard, qui serait sûrement trop encombrant.

Il alluma la télévision de la cuisine et zappa les chaînes qui ne présenté que des émissions de variétés débiles et des « téléshopping : comme rendre votre corps merveilleux ». Fatigué de tous ses babillages idiots des présentateurs qui savaient à peine lire mais qui offraient autant de sourire « colgate » qu'ils le pouvaient, il ferma l'écran.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, étudiait les longs rouleaux de parchemin offert par le directeur de Namya, les yeux avides de savoir et d'excitation, apprenant chaque jour un peu plus.

Malheureusement, les caractères anciens étaient illisibles et après deux trois heures d'attentive lecture, Morphée avait les yeux fatigués par l'effort de déchiffrage, les membres tout engourdis par la trop longue immobilité, plus habitué à la position du lotus. Il déplia ses jambes et se leva. Il ouvrit son sac de voyage et en sortit avec délicatesse son magnifique katana. Il le sortit de son fourreau tissé de noir et d'agent et passa avec passion son doigt sur le fil tranchant de la lame éclatante.

Il prit d'une main ferme la garde agréable et belle, la tenant dans un équilibre parfait. Il fléchit souplement des genoux, les jambes légèrement écartées et ferma les paupières. Son visage offrait une sagesse et une sérénité jamais vue sur un préadolescent, ni même une personne de tout autre âge.

Puis dans sa petite chambre, là, protéger de la grisaille typiquement britannique qui avait repris le dessus sur le ciel bleue éclatant, il se mit à danser.

Non pas tout ta fait danser, c'était plus beau, plus extraordinaire.

Le garçon se déplaçait dans des mouvement fluide, parfait, faisant tournoyé son arme qui constituer une partit intégrante de son bras, le katana formait une articulation a par entière. Les mouvement se firent plus rapide, perdant peu à peu leur douceur apaisante pour prendre force et férocité, sans pour autant perdre cette félinité impressionnante. On ne surnommé pas le garçon virtuose Prince des Ninjas pour rien. Cette démonstration le prouvait.

Il se mit à sauter, tourbillonnait, s'accroupir pour se relevait dans l'ombre, presque invisible, ses gestes gardant cette grâce sauvage. La lame fendit l'aire sans aucun bruit, pourtant elle devrait. Sans pour autant être essoufflait, il reposa son arme dans son sac et redescendit dans la cuisine, réfléchissant à une idée intéressante pour l'après midi. Son choix fut limité et après avoir apaisait son estomac, testa son habilité aux fléchettes sur une cible rafistolait avec du scotch. Ennuyai par cette journée monotone, il se coucha donc avec l'idée que demain sera un jour plus palpitant.

_5 août :_

Habillait d'un polo décontracté et d'un jean classe, Morphée, les mains dans les poches, marcher en chantonnent un air de rock entendu à la radio pendant son petit déjeuner, les semelles de ses Converse raclant le sol. Soudain il leva les yeux, qui s'agrandir de surprise : Au coin de la rue de Privet Drive, un imposante et cyclopéenne silhouette, apparut. Le Survivant su tout de suite qui s'était, la ligne écrite par Dumbledore dans sa lettre sur la faible mais suffisante description de l' « homme », qui devait l'accompagner.

« Y'a pas mieux pour la discrétion, pensa narquoisement Morphée »

Un air tout naturel sur le visage un petit sourire sur les lèvres, le jeune garçon enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête, projetant une ombre sur son visage et avança vers le demi géant.

L'homme, malgré sa taille, avait de petits yeux noirs luisant rempli de gentillesse, même un peu trop, seule partit de sa grosse tête non mangeait par une barbe brune broussailleuse. Il portait un lourd manteau en peau de castor qui aurait bien besoin d'un bon lavage.

-Bonjour, dit d'un ton que le Survivant s'efforça de rendre sympathique. Le géant contrecarrer ses plans d' « invisibilités ». On ne voyait sûrement pas un enfant avec un demi géant le protégeant comme un garde du corps tout les jours sur ce chemin de traverse !

-B'jour, lui répondit d'une voix bourru son interlocuteur. Tu dois être Harry, reprit il inutilement le demi géant, agaçant légèrement Morphée qui répliqua pour montrait son irritation :

-Monsieur Potter. Et vous ?

-Oh ! Fit l'autre, surpris et il bredouilla devant le Prince des Ninjas qui dépasser tout juste son ventre, Je m'appel Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid.

Il tendit sa main grosse comme un couvercle de poubelle et Morphée serra de sa main fine et manucurée un des énormes doigts de l'homme, ne voulant pas avoir le poignet brouillait par la poigne de Hagrid.

--Et bien allons-y ! Reprit-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs rues et Hagrid ayant sûrement des problèmes d'orientation, énerva Morphée après être pour la troisième fois devant le même panneau pourtant indicateur, Le jeune garçon s'arrêta et dit d'une voix ferme et calme dans un murmure glacé qui fit tressaillir le géant :

-Hagrid, pourquoi ne pas utilisé la magie ? Nous tournons en rond et cela va continuer alors s'il vous plaît, utilisons un portoloin où quelque chose du genre.

Hagrid rougit, puis se frappa le front :

-Mais oui, le portoloin !

Il fouilla dans son manteaux et en sortit un vieux ballon de football dégonflé, le vieux cuir qui le formé élimé appartenant à un autre temps.

-Bien il n'y à plus cas l'enclencher.

Il sortit d'une des énormes poches de son vêtement un parapluie, oui je dis bien un parapluie, je précise, rose bonbon. Il tapota sur le vieux ballon qui émit une lumière blanchâtre et un son sifflant.

-Voila tu peux le toucher.

Pas très rassurer, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Morphée tendit la main et du bout du doigt toucha la matière rugueuse, aussitôt, l'affreuse sensation de crochet qui tirer son nombril survint et dans un tourbillon coloré, disparu.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

C'est dans ce hurlement pourtant empreint de gaîté, que Morphée fit un salto arrière, pour retomber bien camper sur ses deux fines et musculeuses jambes. Quelques seconds plus terre, une énorme masse vaguement humaine atterrie à côté de lui et déclencha un tremblement de terre : les murs tremblèrent, s'ébranlèrent, déversèrent sur eux des nuages poussiéreux noirâtres. Toussotant, les yeux irrités, le jeune garçon battit d'une main l'air, essayant difficilement de respirer. Mais le demi géant répara sa bêtise, enlevant de ses paumes gigantesques les particules indésirables.

D'un geste qui se voulait significatif, Morphée enleva avec une légère irritation la poussière de ses vêtements, ne voulant pas ressembler à un clochard pour sa première découverte du monde de la magie, dans le commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire sans ministre dans les pieds, minaudant.

Pour Hagrid cela n'était pas difficile, il en avait déjà l'apparence…en double.

-Où sommes-nous ? Demanda le garçon en observant la ruelle miteuse et sale dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-Euh…Je ne pas où le Professeur Dumbledore a programmé le Portoloin, répondit-il les joues rosissant et les se frottant incertain ses mains moites.

Morphée s'abstint de commentaire et se mit marcha vers l'embouchure de la rue, où l'affreux et stressant bruits des pots d'échappements apparaissaient, Hagrid lui emboîta le pas, mal à l'aise dans l'atmosphère pesante et sombre du lieu.

Mais « Harry » l'arrêta de son bas, lui expliquant :

-Hagrid, on trouvera plus vite séparément. Dite moi tout de même comment allé sur le chemin de Traverse.

L'homme hocha la tête et fit :

-D'accord. Alors pour y aller c'est facile : tu prend la rue Saint Adam's et tu verra une auberge au nom de chaudron Baveur. Là faut demander à Tom, un bon gars qui dirige l'établissement. Tu lui dis que tu veux aller sur le Ch'min d'Traverse et puis v'là ! Ah oui, faut qu'je t'passe ta clé pour Gringotts.

Il lui tendit une petite clé dorée.

-Merci beaucoup, remercia Morphée avec un sourire conciliant pour la naïveté innocente de l'homme.

Quand le demi géant eut tourné au coin de la rue, le jeune garçon serra le poing en signe de victoire dans un « YES !» et couru jusqu'au rayon lumineux, glissa sur une rampe et dans un sourire malicieux et joyeux, regarda les yeux pétillants la plaque bleue qui portait le nom de _Saint Adam's Street _en lettres blanches.

**oOoOoOo**

L'atmosphère était enfumée, les tables grossières presque sale et les occupants des tabourets et chaises paraissaient louches et extravagants dans leurs vêtements qui sortaient sûrement d'une boutique pour Halloween. Certains lisaient des journaux sur lesquels des personnage bougeaient sur les photos, tout en tournant d'un doigt qui ne toucher même pas la cuillère, leur boissons douteuses. D'autres encore discutaient en murmurant d'un ton grave et sérieux, politique sans aucun doute.

Par une arche qui formait un mur « troué » Morphée aperçut de longue table où les gens mangeaient des ragoûts fumant ou rosbif saignant, discutaillant bruyamment.

Morphée s'approcha, se matérialisant un visage impénétrable et des yeux froids et distant, du comptoir imposant en chêne sur lequel un homme passait un chiffon plus sale que le bois, n'arrangeant rien à l'hygiène du lieu.

-Hum Hum, se racla la gorge le jeune garçon.

L'homme bossu et chauve leva vers lui un œil morne et couina :

-Oui ?

-Le Chemin de Traverse, articula Morphée.

Le barman ne prit pas la peine de répondre et tira violement par son polo Morphée, l'entraîna vers la pièce extérieure où s'entreposaient les poubelles. Tom sortit sa baguette magique de sa robe rapiécée et tapota savamment des briquettes rouges d'un mur bien choisi. Le mur entier se mit à trembler, les briques se déplaçant sans que tout s'effondre et le jeune garçon ne pu retenir un « WAOU » devant la maintenant rue bondée qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il se retourna. Heureusement que le bossu était parti.

Il avança le pas incertain, le visage émerveillé devant les échoppes colorées plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Il se fondit dans la foule.

Tout le monde ici semblait se connaître, à chaque magasin on voyait une vieille dame parlant à une autre, des groupes de jeunes portant des écussons étranges ressemblant à celui de Poudlard.

« Des élèves, pensa le Survivant »

Enfin, apparue un imposant bâtiment en pierre blanche avec gravais sur une partit plate en doré: GRINGOTTS.

Il monta les marches immaculées et entra dans le hall. Un comptoir faisait toute la longueur de la salle à haut plafond aux fresques digne de Michael Ange. Les lustres énormes éclairaient le tout.

Le garçonnet remarqua tout de même sur une porte en argent les mots gravés

«Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.»

Morphée interpella un être bizarroïdes au grandes oreilles et au long nez, habillé soigneusement et portant de petite lunette. Il lisait un épais rapport écrit sur parchemin, sous la lumière de sa lampe à l'abat-jour en verre vert fumer.

Il releva la tête et hautain, gazouilla d'une voix désagréable un mot aussi bizarre que lui:

-Oui ?

-Je cherche à ouvrir mon coffre.

La créature prit une expression d'intense stupéfaction et dit, la voix légèrement tremblante :

-Vous-ous parlez la langue des gobelins ?

Se fut à Morphée de prendre une mine surprise.

« N'oublie pas que ton cerveau déchiffre sans que tant rendre compte, le simple oui du gobelin ta suffi pour cela, gronda la voix rocailleuse de sa Conscience »

Se reprenant, le jeune garçon déclara toujours dans le même langage :

-Oui, mais je veux ouvrir mon coffre.

Soudain les battants de la porte s'ouvrir et Hagrid entra, le visage déboussolé.

Vif comme l'éclair, Morphée passa par-dessus le comptoir brillant, en soufflant dans l'oreille proéminente du gobelin dans sa langue :

-Tu ne m'as pas vu ni même entendu.

L'être hocha la tête discrètement :

-Je me nomme Ecuvaillant.

Morphée eut un sourire.

Les doigts de la grosse main de Hagrid tambourinèrent sur le comptoir.

Et la voix couinante d'Ecuvaillant gronda :

-Que voulez-vous ?

Pour toute réponse, le demi géant lui tendit un parchemin fripé.

Le gobelin prit la feuille et sifflât un de ses compères plus énergiques. Il lui glissa quelques mots et le jeune gobelin fit signe à l'homme de le suivre.

Morphée se releva avec soulagement et glissa un coup d'œil sur la feuille où les doigts osseux de Ecuvaillant étaient posés. Le jeune garçon ne peut qu'apercevoir les mots _coffre 713 _et crut reconnaître l'écriture de Dumbledore, mais le gobelin s'empressa de ranger le document.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Morphée sortit de la banque, une curieuse envi de vomir peint sur le visage. Il avait goûté au manége peu enchanter des « retournes estomacs » de Gringotts. Quelle avait été sa surprise devant tout l'or que James et Lily Potter lui avaient légué. Si les Dursley savait sa !

Il se tapota les poches de son jean. Bien rempli. Il avait même peur que les coutures lâchent. Le garçon déplia soigneusement la feuille parcheminé qu'il avait reçu le matin même et parcouru la liste de ses fournitures.

« Bien alors il me faut trouver un uniforme pour Poudlard. Voyons. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la rue, cherchant une enseigne de couturier.

Soudain, une femme ronde et à la tignasse rousse éclatante trébucha et allait faire tomber Morphée. Il fit un pas sur le côté, prit la main affolé qui tourné avec frénésie dans les aires, fit tourner la femme comme pour danser un rock'n'roll.

Le visage cramoisie et embarrasser par le baisemain du Survivant, elle rentra la tête les épaules en murmurant un merci, alors qu'une colonie de roux vinrent aider la femme à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle chercha du regard le jeune garçon qui l'avait aidé et qu'elle avait juste entraperçut. Il n'était plus là. Volatilisait, disparut dans la foule colorée. Molly Weasley garderait en sa mémoire que les yeux de son sauveur, si singulier.

Enfin, le garçonnet avait trouvé une boutique qui devait être reconnu vu la masse compact de gens qui l'entourer. Mais l'indication_ "Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers"_ le mit sur la voix

Il poussa la porte d'entrer et le son strident d'une clochette appris à Mme Guipure l'arrivait d'un potentiel acheteur. Habillait tout de mauve dans un tissus luxueux, les joues rouges, la petite bonne femme offrit à Morphée un sourire chaleureux tout en le détaillant du regard. Son sourire s'élargit.

-C'est pour Poudlard ?

Morphée fit oui de la tête

-Tu as de la chance, il y a un de tes petits camarades qui est aussi là, reprit-elle, tout aussi souriante.

« Drôle de chance, maugréa Morphée »

Un petit rire étouffait de sa Conscience résonna dans sa tête, lui arrachant un sourire que Mme Guipure ne pu définir.

La commerçante le poussa dans le dos, et l'obligea à s'installer debout sur un tabouret à côté d'un autre garçon.

Morphée vu avec déplaisir le sourire arrogant et la posture hautaine qui regardait tout comme si c'était de la vermine.

Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière avec la même couche de gel digne de Dudley.

Madame Guipure s'approcha avec un mètre magique et prit les mesures du Survivant.

Elle revint s'occuper à placer des aiguilles alors que le blond fronçait avec dédain son nez pointu devant le reflet que la glace lui renvoyait.

Enfin, il parut s'intéressé à la compagnie muette à c'est côté et engagea de sa voix traînante :

-Salut

-Salut, lui répondit simplement Morphée.

-Tu penses allé dans quel maison, demanda-t-il pendant que Madame Guipure s'afférait autour d'eux.

Ne sachant pas en quoi se que constituer une « maison » mis à par l'habitation et devinant que se n'était pas ce que le blond voulait dire, le jeune garçon répondit :

-Aucune idée.

-Moi Serpentard, comme toute ma famille, fit le Blond avec une fierté non dissimuler.

-Ah, dit simplement le Survivant, ne trouvant aucune utilité à cette conversation.

Vu son manque d'attention, le jeune garçon fit avec vantardise :

-Je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

-Intéressant, dit platement Morphée regardant par la fenêtre un groupe de sorciers se disputaient, pas du tout intéressait.

Franchement énervait, Malefoy s'enflamma :

-Mon nom ne te fait pas peur ?

Le Fils des Etoiles tourna ses yeux en soupirant vers lui et la tête sur le côté et répondit avec la même indifférence :

-Et pourquoi le ferait-il ?

Les joues extrêmement pâles du garçon rougirent de colère :

-Parce que je suis un Sang pur !

-MMmmmm…

Soudain le « Sang-pur » s'arrêta de respirer et Mme guipure s'affola :

-Mon garçon ! Mon garçon !

-Vous inquiété pas, dit avec un calme saisissant de professionnel Morphée.

Il s'approcha du garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille, sa voix douce mais glacé résonna dans un signal d'alerte dans l'esprit du blond :

-Avada…Kedavra

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, MAMAMMM ! Beugla le garçon, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur. Jamais il ne raconta à personne ce qui s'était passé.

-Que-est que vou-vous lui avvez ffait ?

Grave, le visage fermé et sérieux, mais la femme perçut une once de douleur dans les yeux du garçon :

-Ne parlez de sa à personne.

Morphée se regarda dans la glace et aperçut que sa cicatrice était devenu charbonneuse, rougeoyant, la mèche rebelle sensée la caché déplaçait.

Malheureusement, Mme Guipure eut la mauvaise idée de lever son regard vers le front lisse du garçon.

Morphée arracha le paquet qui contient ses vêtements des mains de la femme, jeta quelques pièces en or sur le comptoir et passa la main sur son front, tout en enfilant une robe bleue nuit à capuche.

Il avait vu Hagrid, qui regardait affoler dans la rue.

Il s'engouffra dans un magasin à l'enseigne _Quidditch et Cie _

Et passa dans un rayon qui offrait des produits à -30, des équipements complets de joueur de Quidditch aux maillots des _Momies fougueuses. _« Harry » se demanda comment une momie pouvait être fougueuse mais la grosse voix du propriétaire interposa ses pensées :

-Puis-je vous aidez ?

Morphée, qui était à plat ventre, se releva précipitamment et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Son regard accrocha le titre d'un magazine et il se positionna devant la pile pour prendre un exemplaire :

-Hum, j'avais fait tombé un numéro de _Quidditch magazine_ et comme je voulais m'inscrire, dit-il avec un faux sourire gêné.

L'homme à la solide carrure le dévisagea et demanda la question fatale :

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Harry.

-Harry comment ? S'énerva le vendeur.

-C'est si intéressant que sa ?

-Comment veux tu que je t'envoie un hibou si il s'est pas ton nom et où t'habite, tu peux m'le dire ? L'homme fronça ses sourcilles broussailleux.

-Et bien pour l'adresse, cela sera Poudlard et pour le nom…Harry, fit Morphée d'un ton ferme.

Le commerçant le regarda d'un œil torve et en grommelant, il inscrivit dans une écriture brouillonne sur un petit carton les indications du jeune garçon.

Morphée tourna la tête. Le garde chasse était parti. Il soupira de soulagement et pour remercier le vendeur, acheta la combinaison de l'équipe de Quidditch des _Momies Fougueuses _ qui devait être l'équipe favorite du patron, ainsi qu'un livre sur les différentes techniques de jeu qu'était le Quidditch, bien que Morphée n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être.

-Au revoir, dit-il au commerçant avant de partir.

Il suivit les indications de l'homme, Morphée lui ayant demandé où trouvé tout ses livres pour l'écoles, et entra bientôt dans la librairie _Fleury et Bott, _tout aussiencombrer.

Le magasin était pour la plupart rempli d'étudiant achetant leur livre scolaire avec leurs parents et les écussons accrochés sur leurs vêtements confirmèrent l'hypothèse de Morphée.

« Qui s'est ? Peut être ses 'maisons' ? Pensa le garçon »

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Morphée tendit sa lettre de Poudlard a un vendeur qui en quelques minutes trouva tous se qu'il avait besoin. Le Survivant rajouta tout de même un livre médical sur la commande, espérant que la bibliothèque de Poudlard renfermerait sa soif de savoir.

Le vendeur de Fleury et Bott lui tendit sa monnaies que Morphée s'empressa de prendre avant de se faire bousculer et jouant des coudes sortit dans l'air frais de la rue.

Il acheta rapidement un chaudron en étain et ses ingrédients pour les cours de Potion, un très beau Télescope et une carte du ciel avec l'équipement pour la fabriquer (compas, styler…), de nombreux parchemins de qualité, des plumes d'aigles ainsi que des encres plus bizarroïde les unes que les autres.

Morphée, qui venait de ressortir de pub miteux au nom du Chaudron baveur, eut un sourire malicieux à l'idée de l'effarement de Hagrid.

« Le pauvre, pensa-t-il en reprenant la longue route du retour, traversant Londres les mains dans les poches, sans se pressait, retournant à la civilisation moldues, joyeux à l'idée que, dans quelques jours, il découvrirait Poudlard et la véritable sorcellerie dont son corps était enduit mais pour l'instant, il était là, se baladant sur les trottoirs londoniens.

La sorcellerie était étrange pour les moldus et surtout effrayante. Mais le monde des moldues était aussi bizarre pour les sorciers. Voler sans magie ? Impossible vous répondra un mage.

« Il est étrange que des personnes si semblables soit si différentes, pensa Morphée. Mais si unis par les mêmes sentiments. »

**oOoOoOo**

**Alors ? J'espère que sa vous a plus. **

**J'avoue n'avoir pas était très originale pour l'animagus mais il le fallait pour la suite de l'histoire. N'allez surtout pas croire que Morphée va devenir du jour au lendemain, ayant je sais pas combien d'animagus dont le lion et le serpent, comme on le voit dans certaine fic. Désolé pour ceux qui croyait sa, sincèrement.**

**Désolé aussi, mais je n'ai pas pu publier ce modeste chapitre d'un auteur tout aussi médiocre mais en ce fin de semaine je n'ai pas allumez mon ordinateur pour de nombreuses causes qui vous serez inutile.**

**Voili Voilou à la prochaine pour mon anniversaire -**

**Bye Bye Tout le monde et encore merci.**

**Mettez une review si le cœur vous en dit**

**PS : Désolé aussi pour mon orthographe, mon petit démon. Le prochain chapitre : Morphée entre à POudlard **


	12. Poudlard, me voilà!

**Disclamer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

**Titre **: Extraordinary Boy

**Auteur: **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

**Note : **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

**Chapitre 10 : Poudlard, me voilà !**

Tout était bousculades, rires, lamentations et même pleurs, étreintes et visages radieux.

Où sommes nous me direz-vous ? Et bien je vous répondrais que je vous emmène dans l'insolite lieu qu'est le Quai neuf trois quarts. Ce la ne vous dit rien, pour sûr ? Alors vous êtes dans le même état d'esprit que Morphée, qui sillonnait le quai, l'air hagard et joyeux, émerveillé devant la locomotive rouge flamboyante, une longue fil de fumée s'élevant de sa cheminé ancienne.

Heureusement que Morphée avait pu trouvait quelques livres sterling dans un tiroir de la commode, bien caché dans une paire de chaussette de l'oncle Vernon. A force de persuasion, son oncle l'avait déposé devant la gare King's Cross avant de partir à tout allure, de la fumé crachant à plein gaz de son pot d'échappement, dans les rues encombrées de Londres dans l'inévitable 11heure du matin.

Bien sûr, « Harry » s'était douté qu'il ne trouverait pas le Quai neuf trois quart comme cela et il avait bien devinait. Aucun quai portant ce nom n'avait jamais existé, aussi étrange que cela puisse être.

Heureusement aussi, que Morphée est aperçut la femme rondelette qu'il avait sauvé de la bousculade et sachant que c'était une sorcière, l'avait suivit, en toute curiosité -peut être un peu plus…en toute lucidité-. Il avait donc découvert le pan de mur qui renfermer une porte sur le monde de la magie, en locurence, ce train qui portait fièrement le nom sûrement glorieux et chargé d'histoire, le Poudlard Expresse.

Le jeune garçon poussa son gros chariot, opéra un créneau, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres des marches d'accès.

Il prit son sac de voyage et sa lourde valise achetait sur le chemin de Traverse et entreprit la difficile tâche de monter dans le train. Derrière lui, il entendit distinctement le mot « crâneur », mot interdit de lui dans son esprit avant la vue de Drago Malfoy.

Le garçon se retourna, dardant son regard froid et Lee eut la désagréable sensation que l'enfant pouvait comme lire en lui :

-Si tu as un problème avec moi, je ne t'empêcherais pas de le dire, mais tiens moi informé, Jordan.

Le garçon passa sa main mal à l'aise dans ses tresses africaines et bafouilla des excuses maladroites. Deux grands roux, d'une treizaine d'années, mince et leur visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs portant un sourire amusé, se mirent au côtés de leur ami :

-C'est se que j'appelle te boucher un coin Lee.

-Je dirais même plus, c'est ce que j'appelle te remettre à ta place Lee.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, et les lèvres de Morphée s'étirèrent légèrement.

Le jeune noir s'offusqua en faisant semblant de bouder, puis, ne pouvant se retenikr devant les mines hilarantes de sas amis, pouffa avec les jumeaux.

L'un des deux garçons à la tignasse fine rousse parla avec de grands gestes théâtrales, pointant du doigt un gros F sur son pull tricoté grossièrement à la main :

- Je me présente, Fred Weasley, le plus génial des farceurs.

-Et moi Georges Weasley, le plus intelligent des deux.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent des regards meurtriers et se lancèrent de faux coups de poings, tel des cascadeurs de scènes de combats au cinéma.

-Fred, Georges, au lieu de vous battre venait plutôt voir mon araignée !

Morphée jeta un coup d'œil dans la boîte et dit d'un ton badin :

- C'est une tarentule géante.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent, Fred en pleine lancé, et s'agglutinèrent autour de Lee, qui bombait le torse, voyant d'autres élèves arrivaient, terrifier et exciter à la fois.

Le train siffla et tout le monde se précipita dans le train dans une joyeuse marmaille, dernières embrassades, dernières recommandations et c'était partit pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Morphée aperçut les jumeaux, la tête passée à travers la fenêtre ouverte, parlant avec leur mère que le jeune garçon reconnut en tant que Mme Weasley:

- …Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! Lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes...

- Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça, répondit en toute innocence de cause, Fred.

-Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man ! Reprit sur le même ton son jumeau.

- Et occupez-vous bien de Ron.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous, minauda l'air de rien Fred.

Le Prince des Ninjas jeta un coup d'œil sur le garçon plus jeune que les jumeaux, avec la même tignasse rousse et les tâches de rousseurs. Ses membres semblaient trop longs pour son corps, le rendant dégingander, contrairement à Fred et Georges qui se déplaçaient avec une aisance naturel. Mais le plus étrange s'est qu'il faisait presque la même taille que les deux autres aînés.

D'une petite voix, il protesta :

-Sa suffit !

Mais cela ne fit que rire les deux frères.

Le Survivant reporta son attention sur le quai, et vit une petite fille –rousse encore- qui s'accrocher suppliante au bras de Mme Weasley :

-…Maman pourquoi moi je peux pas allé à Poudlard, dis ?

-Tu iras l'année prochaine Ginny, tu es trop jeune. Répondit d'une voix ferme et sans appel la femme.

-T'en fais pas Ginny, lui dit l'un des jumeaux par la fenêtre. On t'enverra plein de hiboux.

-Et un siège de toilettes de Poudlard, ajouta son frère.

-_George !_ S'écria leur mère, indigné. Mais le train partait et Fred et Georges ainsi que Ron tendirent en signe d'au revoir leur main.

Les garçons fermèrent la fenêtre et dirent :

-Bon nous on va voir Lee pour mieux examiner son araignée…

- tarentule géante. Continua en levant les yeux au ciel Morphée, penchant légèrement la tête.

-Si tu veux, reprit Fred, donc on vous laisse faire connaissance.

Il cligna de l'œil et repartit.

Ron semblait mal à l'aise et Morphée respecta ce silence qui lui convenait parfaitement même si il aurait voulu être seul dans ce compartiment

Le Fils des Etoiles sortit sa belle baguette brune de sa poche, admirant le bois brillant de houx parfaitement taillé, se souvenant avec nostalgie l'étrange rencontre qu'il avait fait avec Mr Ollivander, ce vieil homme controversé avec ses yeux gris et froid et sa voix doucereuse.

Avec habiliter, il fit passa le bout de bois de vingt-sept centimètre et demi ciré avec perfection, le faisant passa d'un doigt à l'autre. On n'aurait dit que la baguette était une substance liquide qui s'écouler dans la main du garçon avec grâce.

Du coin de l'œil, Morphée aperçut que le roux le regarda la bouche béate, les yeux brillant d'admiration et d'avidités :

-ben sa alors… Le garçon laissa sa phrase en suspend, sa tête ainsi que ses yeux tournant à chaque mouvements des longs doigts effilés du Survivant, comme hypnotiser.

Morphée arrêta son manège et d'un rapide mouvement, la baguette magique qui contenait une plume de phénix rejoint la paume du garçon.

La pointe de l'objet cracha littéralement des étincelles blanches, qui grossirent, grossirent jusqu'à devenir des éclairs blanchâtre, magnifiquement terrifiant. Ron mit une main devant ses yeux et sa bouche se crispa dans un cri muet, ses traits se durcissant sous la peur inévitable, qu'il essayait par bien des façons de cacher avec désespoir. Les éclairs s'arrêtèrent, le compartiment numéro douze avait reprit son silence perturbant, comme seul dans ce train.

La porte du compartiment coulissa et une jeune fille, à la chevelure brune broussailleuse et aux dents proéminentes parla d'une voix autoritaire :

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud, par hasard ?

-Rien n'est hasard, répliqua une voix profonde mais cristalline, aux sonorités mélodieuses mais chargées de gravité, tout ce passe, comme on ne peut attraper le temps qu'il s'écoule et qui apporte vieillesse, sauf en magie. Mais si quelqu'un oserais faire cela, rien ne serait pareil. La magie a des limites. Alors rien n'est hasard, tout est écrit dans le temps et l'espace.

-Euh…, répondit la fille, bancale.

Elle fit un pas mal assuré dans le compartiment, sentant un malaise planant dans la pièce. Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Te fais-je donc peur ? Il ne faut pas alors. Pourquoi te ferais-je du mal ? Dis le moi.

Mais de telles paroles qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la bouche d'un enfant, la glacèrent encore plus. Elle aperçut le visage crispé, la bouche ouvert dans un cri d'horreur et les yeux fermé de toute leur force d'un garçon roux, la face effrayer. L'éclairage était sombre, trop sombre. Hermione leva les yeux vers la où devait se trouver le plafonnier. L'ampoule avait était devisée.

Une main frôla son épaule. La jeune fille sursauta, une peur profonde et incontrôlable peint sur son visage, ses lèvres blanches pinçaient avec tant de forces qu'elle crut les faire saigner. Elle n'osa un geste, pétrifier.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas avoir peur ? Toujours cette même voix obsessionnelle.

Une ampoule roula entre ses jambes flageolantes et Hermione sentit une sueur froide coulait doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sinuant entre les vertèbres avec horreur, douceur et lenteur mêlés.

D'un mouvement bref, d'un tournement de poignée, la jeune fille pivota et se retrouva devant le visage parfait de Morphée, trop pour être humainement possible. Les lèvres rubis et boudeuses de celui-ci s'étirèrent dans un sourire malicieux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, il fit un petit signe de son menton délicat mais étrangement volontaire vers l'autre garçon, il est juste sous le choc. Je fais souvent cet effet.

Ne voyant pas Hermione réagir, il reprit :

-Ne trouves pas qu'il fait un peu sombre ici ? Pas que je n'aime pas le noir mais…

Il pointa du doigt la jeune fille

-Toi tu n'aimes pas sa. Je comprend, le noir s'est l'inconnu, le mal, la nuit, la mort. Oui ta peur n'est pas irraisonnée. Au faites, excuse-moi, c'est juste un réflexe. Je n'aime pas les mauvaises rencontres.

Ce que Hermione pouvait de plus en plus difficilement désigner enfant eut un sourire dérangent.

La brune ne répondit pas. Morphée s'écarta d'elle et visa l'ampoule. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et la pièce prit une allure plus chaleureuse avec ses épaisses et confortables banquettes en cuir rouge. Le jeune garçon murmura une parole incompressible à l'oreille de Ron. Celui-ci sembla s'éveillé d'un mauvais rêve, ses mouvements se faisaient malhabiles, comme si ses membres démesurés étaient ankylosés.

-Salut Ron, désolé je n'ai pas fait exprès.

En entendant ses paroles sortant de la bouche de l'enfant si froid et sérieux, Hermione se détendit, reprenant sa confiance en soi exécrable qui la caractérisait.

Elle s'assit sur en face des deux garçons et dit alors que Ron marmonnait un bref « t'es pardonnez » :

-Je m'appel Hermione Granger, et mes parents sont moldus et vous ?

-Moi c'est Ronald Weasley, mes parents et tout mes frères sont tous des sorciers.

Etrangement, sa voix avait une petite note triste, et irritée.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers Morphée, qui regardait défilé le paysage pluvieux.

Toujours sous le choc de leur conversation passé, Hermione ne dit donc rien, mais Ron demanda :

-Et toi ?

Sans les regardez, Morphée répondit simplement, peu bavard :

-Appelez moi Harry.

-Simplement Harry ? Hésita Hermione.

-Oui Hermione Granger, mes parents sont des moldus et vous.

La jeune fille rougit violement et Ron pouffa de rire.

-Il est quelle heure, demanda soudain le garçon roux

-11heures et demi, répondit sans regarder sa montre « Harry ». Hermione vérifia sur sa montre et hocha de la tête, énervant Morphée.

-Au faite, tu as une tâche sur ton nez, reprit-elle, en désignant Ron, pour se qui sembla à Morphée, faire son intéressante. Celui-ci se frotta frénétiquement son membre cause de la remarque d'hermione.

Morphée prit son sac de voyage dans le filet à bagages et en sortit un livre qui s'intituler _Animagus, animagi : relevé le défi._

Aussitôt les yeux d'Hermione prirent une lueur intéressée :

-Tu t'intéresses aux animagi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-ça ce voit pas ? répliqua le garçon en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son livre. Hermione baissa les yeux devant les prunelles de celui-ci.

-C'est bon, ne le prends pas comme sa ! S'indigna la jeune fille.

Le garçon soupira et repris sa lecture.

« Je crois que je vais adorer Poudlard ! Pensa-t-il ironiquement »

« Je pense que tu vas aimé Poudlard, peut-être pas les élèves, mais l'école est je dois dire, formidable, répondit Sa Conscience, pourtant peu apte aux compliments. »

« Si tu le dis, répliqua sceptique Morphée. »

Ainsi ce passa un quart d'heure, qui se transformèrent en demi-heure puis en heure. Midi approché et le garçon qui s'était plongeait dans son pavé, ne vit pas que Hermione était partit, pour son, il devait le reconnaître, plus grand plaisir. Le ventre de Ron gargouilla et il sortit en sandwich. Il grommela et se mit à manger avec dégoût, ses grands bras repoussant la nourriture le plus loin de son visage, pour le rapprocher quand il avalait à petite bouché.

-Tu es sur que tu veux ingurgiter ce truc ? Questionna le Survivant, refermant d'un geste sec son livre.

-Ma mère sais pourtant que je déteste sa ! Il désigna l'intérieur de son sandwich.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrait une bonne femme à la mine joyeuse, son chignon grisonnant lui donnait l'allure de la grand-mère que tout le monde rêver d'avoir. Elle poussait un chariot rempli de se qui semblait être des friandises pour le moins étrange.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Déclara-t-elle avec entrain. Vous voulez des bonbons ?

Le roux chercha dans ses poches raccommodé de sa veste rayé aux manches trop courtes et en sortit avec désespoir quelques pièces de bronze, des mornilles d'après ce qu'avait compris de ce que lui avait raconté Ecuvaillant le gobelin.

Ron tendit quelques unes de ses piécettes et Morphée vit avec pitié la femme les repoussait gentiment en s'excusant. La mine de l'enfant était affligée et Morphée s'approcha, quelques gallions en or éclatant brillant dans ses mains.

D'une voix qui se voulait normal, il dit, fermant les yeux sur la somme à dépenser :

-Je prends le tout.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandir, ceux de la vieille femme aussi, elle bafouilla :

-Euh je ne sais pas…

D'un geste, le Survivant coupa court à la discussion et prit la main à la peau légèrement fripée de la femme, ouvrant les doigts de celle-ci qui se refermèrent sur les pièces d'or.

Morphée s'inclina légèrement et dit à la vendeuse ahurie :

-Au plaisir de vous revoir, j'espère, l'année prochaine, Madame.

Toujours surprise, le garçon du légèrement la poussé pour la faire sortir.

Le Fils des Etoiles fit avancé le chariot au centre de la pièce et s'enfonça dans les banquettes moelleuse :

-Votre noble estomac ma fait comprendre que vous aviez faim, vous voilà servi, gentil damoiseau, s'exclama d'un ton faussement pompeux de majordome, le Survivant.

Morphée croisa le regard surpris de Ron, qui ne comprit pas le sens comique de la phrase et éclata d'un rire chantant.

-Allez sert toi ou je vais me sentir offusqué !

Ainsi Harry découvrit les fabuleuses, c'est le cas de le dire, friandise magique en vogue en ce moment et les plus classiques, et ria aux éclats à l'humour absurde que Ron mettait en œuvre dans ses phrases sans s'en rendre compte.

Le garçon roux essaya vainement de transformer son rat –hériter de son grand frère Perceval- en jaune avec la formule complètement absurde enseignait par les jumeaux :

Soleil, jonquille et canari,

Que ce gros rat gris

En jaune soit colorié

De la tête au pieds.

Mais malheureusement ce sort se trouva être totalement faux.

Mais tout bonheur avait une fin et le train ralentit, les entrechoquement de ferrailles sur les railles lançant des gerbes d'étincelles. La gare de Pré-au-Lard s'ouvrait à eux et bientôt, le quai désert se rempli d'élèves excités, traînant leurs lourdes valises derrière eux, pestant intérieurement contre la pluie presque invisible mais si…mouillante.

Morphée ne s'épargna pas ce commentaire et son sac sur l'épaule et sa grande malle tirer n'arrangeait rien à son humeur qui avait perdu toute joie, Ron et lui s'étaient séparé après une poignée de main, lui retournant auprès de ses frères aîné qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance avant de monté dans des calèches tiraient à ce qui semblait à Morphée des chevaux noirs ailés et squelettiques qu'y serait plus à leur aise dans une marche funèbre, et que plus bizarre encore, que personne ne semblait remarqué.

« C'est vrai, ils marchent sans aucun bruit, mais on quand même des ailes, sa passe pas inaperçu ou les sorciers sont aveugles, pensa intrigué Morphée, ou simplement habitué ? »

-HARRY ! S'exclama la voix tonitruante de Hagrid qui avançait à pas de –géant- vers lui.

Quand il ne fut qu'à quelque mètre de lui, il reprit :

-Je suis soulagé, Harry ! Tu ne sais pas comme tu m'as fais peur ! J'ai crus que j'allais me faire renvoyé et puis tant de responsabilité…

« Ben voyons, pouffa Morphée »

Les curieux tendaient l'oreille et le garde chasse se reprit :

-Hum Hum, les premières années suivez-moi !

Alors Morphée goûta aux très appréciables canots que les premières années devaient utiliser pour les –mettre dans le bain- ou plutôt lac. Ainsi Ron expliqua les différents mythes et légendes du lac, sous l'effroyable orage qui se déversait sur eux, éclairant la Forêt Interdite de ses effroyablement fabuleux éclairs blanchâtres, donnant aux arbres des allures plus qu'inquiétante, l'atmosphère fascinée Morphée qui regardait, debout sur la frêle esquives, la posture dégagent un semblant de noblesse, ne perdant pas son équilibre sur l'eau bouillonneuse et déchaînée, sa chevelure sombre et soyeuse offert aux vents sifflant.

Les autres occupants de la barque, emmitouflaient dans leurs robes et capes mouillées, regardaient le garçon avec des yeux exorbités, la blancheur de la peau de Morphée se dégageant dans la noirceur de la nuit ténébreuse de ce premier septembre.

Enfin, le château majestueux et imperturbable sous la tempête, apparu, illuminant les yeux de tous –Malfoy n'était pas non plus épargnez par le sentiment de se sentir…chez soi ?-

Les élèves descendirent avec un soulagement non dissimuler des embarcations, et courbant de la tête, avancèrent dans le sol boueux jusqu'au portail surélevé de sangliers en or, montés sur des haut piliers de pierres. Le Fils des Etoiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui –il fut bien le seul- et vit avec stupeur les bateaux sombrées, entourer de tentacules, par des tentacules énormes et visqueuses, dans l'eau noir du lac. Il comprit, le calamar géants garait sous les flots sombres du lac les esquives, attendant sans se décomposer –elles étaient sûrement soumis au sortilège de conservation- attendaient patiemment d'être réutilisé l'année prochaine. Il se retourna et manqua de rentré dans le dos d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds nattés et aux joues roses.

-'Scuse, dit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.

Les joues –pourtant déjà rose- prirent une teinte rouge pivoine.

Hagrid, qui guidait la marche, s'arrêta devant le perron où une femme d'un certain âge au lunette rectangulaire à au chignon serré lui donnant sévérité et respect, habillait de robes vertes émeraudes, se tenait, droite comme un i, tout aussi imperturbable que le château dans cette tempête.

-Professeur McGonagall, salua le demi géant, voici les première années.

Il désigna la plupart des élèves apeurés. Le professeur eut un signe de tête en direction de Hagrid et après avoir scruté quelques élèves, les fit avanceraient dans un hall gigantesque, possédant un escalier tout aussi grand, éclairé d'un lustre de cristal d'un style vénitien. Le plafond ne semblait pas s'arrêta dans sa grandeur et on n'apercevez aucun, justement, plafond.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose les fit entrer dans une petite pièce encombrer, les tissus mouillés de leurs vêtements frottant les uns contre les autres, tellement que l'espace était exigu.

La femme s'éclaircit la gorge et d'une voix aussi sec et autoritaire que son écriture l'avait prédit, fit :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, vous allez suivre la répartition dans la Grande Salle où vous serez envoyé dans une maison… « J'avais vu juste, pensa avec amusement Morphée »…Gryffondor, Serpentard « tient donc, ricana le Survivant en voyant Malfoy et ses deux acolytes affichaient des sourires entendu. »…Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie importante. Vus devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre scolarité, votre maison sera pour vous votre deuxième famille. Vous dormirez dans le même dortoir, participerez aux mêmes cours et passerez votre tant libre dans la même salle commune. Je tiens aussi à vous informez que vos bons résultats et bonnes conduites pourrons apporter des points à chacune de vos maisons respectives, mais aussi les professeurs sont en droits de vous enlevez des points, comme sanction.

Elle vit les regards amuser des nouveaux élèves pour avoir comme sanction que des petits points de rien du tout.

-Cela peut vous paraître dérisoire, reprit-elle, mais au fil de l'année vos pourrez constater une véritable compétition amicale entre les maisons. La maison ayant le plus de points à la fin de l'année gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, un titre prestigieux. J'espère sincèrement que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura le cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter de ce temps qui vous reste pour soigner votre tenue, cette cérémonie n'arrive qu'une fois d'en votre vie.

Elle fit attardait ses yeux sur un garçon rondouillard dont la cape était attachée de travers et sur Ronald qui avait toujours sa tâche sur le nez.

Elle jeta un dernier regard aux élèves grelottant et leur dit, sincère :

-Bonne chance.

Et dans un tourbillon de cape et robe verte, elle sortit de la salle, les laissant seule dans la pièce, partageant leur impression.

-George m'a dit que l'on devait affronté un dragon pour entrer Gryffondor, je comprend Charlie, glissa Ron à Morphée en frissonnant.

Le jeune garçon regarda d'un œil sceptique la pièce :

-Je crois plutôt qu'il n'y a pas eu de dragon ici depuis un certain temps. Je ne vaux aucune trace de brûlure, griffures et morsures dans cette endroit, répliqua Morphée narquois

« Et puis de toute façon si s'était vrai, sa ne fera que mon troisième dragon, se dit-il intérieurement. »

-Vous croyez, mes amis que se soient les élèves de première année ? Demanda une tête translucide d'un blanc nacré qui traversée un pan de mur.

-J'en suis sûr Sir Nicolas, répondit un petit homme grassouillet d'une étrange couleur argentée, ressemblant à un petit moine.

-Et bien bienvenue à Poudlard les enfants ! reprit ledit Nicolas en parlant aux apprentis sorciers.

D'autres fantômes les rejoignirent et ils bravadèrent gaiement avec les première années.

-…j'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle !

Soudain, à l'improviste, Drago Malfoy s'approcha d'un pas décidé, ses amis à coups de poings et regards menaçants forçant le passage. Toute l'attention s'était figée vers le petit groupe qui progresser et les fantômes étaient partie par l'autre pan du mur.

Faisant semblant de ne pas les avoir vu, Morphée leva les yeux au ciel, près à dire qu'un éléphant rose était apparu.

Le blond encadré des armoires à glace qui faisait craquer leur jointures, s'arrêta devant le jeune garçon, qui une main dans la poche de sa robe en velours, regardait indifférent les trois enfants :

-Sl'ut les gars, besoin d'aide ? Ou peur de ce perdre sur le chemin de la Grande Salle qui d'après les calculs du grand mathématicien que je suis, se trouve à une dizaine de pas d'ici. Si ma deuxième réponse et juste, mettez vous deux par deux en vous tenant la main…

Il prit une mine horrifiée et reprit d'un ton si ironique et lourd que le plus grand des imbéciles aurait découvert qu'il se moquait d'eux :

-Oh j'oubliais, vous n'êtes que trois ! Désolé, j'ai pu de solution à vos problèmes. Peut-être la queuleuleu ?

Les deux grands et costauds garçons grincèrent des dents et Malfoy pâlit de colère :

-Je te présentais mon amitié, pauvre nul ! Mais maintenant tu ne mérites mieux mon amitié, celle d'un Malfoy ! Et surveille tes fréquentations.

Il jeta un regard belliqueux à Ron.

-Oh c'est certain que je ne mérite pas ton amitié, dit avec dédain Morphée, je ne suis pas une merde, moi.

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, Malfoy et Ewan se dardait du regard, mais bientôt les yeux pluvieux de Drago se baissèrent, comme brûler.

La petite porte s'ouvrit le chapeau pointu de McGonagall apparu:

-Nous vous attendons. Mettez-vous deux par deux.

Le Survivant eut un sourire de dédain en direction de Malfoy qui se retenait de demandait à ses « king kong » d'étrangler McGonagall.

Les nouveaux élèves s'approchèrent d'elle et Morphée remarqua quelle tenait un vieux chapeau rabougrit et rapiécé dans les mains, avec une certaine délicatesse, comme un antiquaire avec une pièce antique.

« Etrange »

« Harry », tout à son aise, suivit la femme alors que Ron semblait avoir du plomb dans les jambes. La file des élèves quitta la pièce, retraversa le hall.

Tout en poussant les lourds battants des portes en chêne laqué, le professeur de métamorphose déclara :

-Vous allez maintenant participer à la répartition !

Et, à vive allure, ce dirigea vers l'estrade ou un tabouret était placé devant une immense table recouverte par une nappe blanche immaculée. Au centre de cette même table, comme un roi, trôné sur un fauteuil digne de Louis le Quatorzième, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, qui dégageait une sorte de prestance dans sa belle robe bleue nuit.

Accroché derrière la table des professeurs, une banderole aux insigne de l'école flottait.

Dans la clarté des centaines de bougies, les élèves aîné les regardait curieusement, certain intéressait, d'autres ennuyait. Le silence régnait dans la salle, mais pas pour autant pesant, mais plutôt sérieux. La Cérémonie était vraiment important.

Dans une des quatre grandes tables –chacune au couleurs différentes- séparé par une grande allé où les nouveaux était entassés, Morphée aperçut George qui pointait du doigt Ron, qui était rouge tomate. Dans la main de son jumeau, une fourchette en or, oui je dis bien en or, piochetait d'invisibles mets dans une assiette dans le même matériau.

Morphée leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme tous les autres, voyant leurs regards éberluer et admiratifs.

Il y avait de quoi. Le plafond, si on pouvait appeler cette merveille comme cela, avait

De différentes teintes sombres comme la nuit. Le jeune garçon aperçut même des points scintillant dont il reconnut l'emplacement de certaine étoile.

Mais oui ! C'était une vue de la Voie Lactée ! Extraordinaire.

« Même en mangeant, je serais toujours avec elle, pensa Morphée avec amusement, rassuré devant tous ses regards convergés vers les nouveaux arrivant.

-c'est un plafond magique, ne pu s'empêchait de la ramenait Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressemblait au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, un très bon livre.

-Oui, mais tu sais que ce, je dirai plafond, montre une partit du _Bras du centaure _ ou plus communément appelé _Bras Scutum-Crux_. Cette partit de la Voie Lactée, qui est une galaxie concentrique, appartient à sa deuxième anse mais qui à le même point de départ qui est le centre de la spiral. La voie lacté faisant à peu près 90 années lumières de diamètre, ce plafond ne peut contenir la superficie de la galaxie, répliqua, railleur, Morphée.

-Oh tu sais… je ne suis pas vraiment forte pour l'astronomie alors… et bien euh, répondit mal à l'aise d'avoir un conqurent au titre « d'Intello »

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, reprit Morphée, et comme dit Arthur Charles Clarke : _Derrière chaque être vivant, il y a trente fantômes, car tel est le rapport des morts aux vivants. Depuis l'aube des temps, environ cent milliards d'êtres humains ont vécu sur cette planète. Et ce nombre est très intéressant car, par une curieuse coïncidence, il existe environ cent milliards d'étoiles dans notre univers local, la Voie Lactée. Ainsi, pour chaque homme qui vécut jamais une étoile brille dans l'espace. _Donc tu vois, toi aussi tu as ta bonne étoile ! Le jeune garçon cligna de l'œil. Le Fils des Etoiles reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Le professeur McGonagall posa sur le tabouret le vieux chapeau. Les regards se fixèrent sur le bout usé de tissus, que les élèves regardait avec respect. Pendant quelques instants le silence se fit. Puis, tout à coup, un déchirure apparue au niveau du bord et le chapeau remua, comme se réveillant, et le chapeau, aussi étrange que cela puisse , se mit à chanter : 

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême _

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit _

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi. _

_Les hauts de forme, les chapeaux splendides _

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi _

_Car à Poudlard quand je décide, _

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête _

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison _

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête _

_Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor _

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, _

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts _

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. _

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, _

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal _

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler _

_Et leur patience est proverbiale. _

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi _

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être _

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître. _

_Vous finirez à Serpentard _

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin _

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Faites attention Pr'fesseurs, il r'vient ! _

_Pour me sauver, de cette ennuie_

_Que je fuis, oui !_

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur reste serein _

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains _

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina devant les quatre tables, puis s'immobilisa de nouveau.

-Ainsi faut-il porter un chapeau, étrange répartition, dit Morphée

-Tout à fait d'accord, hocha Ron.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'approcha avec un long rouleau de parchemin, comme ce de Namya :

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau. Je commence : Abbot , Hanna !

La petite fille aux joues roses avec qui Morphée s'était excusé, avança le pas mal assuré vers le tabouret où elle s'assit.

-POUFSOUFFLE, Hurla le choixpeau, s'époumonant.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent d'une des quatre tables.

Ainsi des lèves furent répartit jusqu'à arrivé à :

-Granger, Hermione !

Après une légère hésitation, elle fut la seconde envoyait à Gryffondor après Lavande Brown.

Hermione courut presque jusqu'à table de Gryffondor.

-Malfoy, Drago !

Plein de confiance, affichant un sourire arrogant, le garçon marcha vers le tabouret.

Le professeur s'apprêta à posait le choixpeau sur sa tête mais dès que le bout de tissu frôla les cheveux blond gominé du Malfoy, celui-ci cria :

-SERPENTARD !

Drago afficha un sourire fier, et sous les acclamations de ses nouveaux amis, alla rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle.

-Nott, Alfred !

L'enfant fut lui aussi envoyait à Serpentard.

-Pott…

Minerva laissa sa voix en suspens, tous la regardaient avec inquiétude sauf le Directeur qui eut un sourire malicieux. Morphée croisa le regard bleu de Dumbledore et lui envoya un clin d'œil.

-Hum Hum, reprit-elle la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Potter…Harry.

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle, tous les élèves étaient abasourdis, aucuns chuchotements, aucuns murmures. Même les jumeaux se tenaient tranquillement, les yeux exorbités.

Les élèves de premières années se regardèrent, comme pour savoir qui était Harry Potter. LE Harry Potter ! Le Survivant ! Tous (mise à par un) se dirent qu'ils l'avait peut touché, ou parler !

Morphée se tourna vers Ron, le dernier fils Weasley et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Harry, mais pas simplement.

La mâchoire de Ron se détacha jusqu'à tombait sur le sol et Harry eut une très belle vision des amygdales du roux.

Morphée bouscula légèrement quelques élèves et sortit de la petite troupe des élèves non réparti.

Affichant un sourire ravageur, les mains dans les poche de sa robe noir de sorcier, il semblait plus volait que marchait, regardant de ses extraordinaires prunelles les élèves –dont Hermione- qui le suivait des yeux, comme si il était une apparition de Merlin l'enchanteur –ou peut-être Jack l'éventreur-. Le dos droit, il regarda dans les yeux le professeur McGonagall, qui ne caché passa stupeur.

-Bonjour Professeur, lui murmura Morphée.

Il prit lui-même le chapeau ou plutôt Choixpeau et l'enfonça avec détermination sur sa tête. Le Survivant entendit quelques gloussements désespérer quand son visage disparut sous le tissu rapiéçait.

-Qui es-tu, essence de Magie ?

Morphée frissonna. Se n'était pas la voix de Sa Conscience, mais plutôt la voix caverneuse du chapeau, qui dégageait une note apeuré.

-Morphée Ewan, Elu comme Gardien Unique de la Magie, par mes créateurs.

-Oh ! Par Merlin s'est impossible ! La voix grave devenait presque hystérique, mélangeant effrois et admiration.

-Le mot impossible ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire.

Et sous le chapeau usé, Morphée Artémis Ewan eut un sourire dérangent et énigmatique, que personne n'aurait comprit…

**oOoOoOo**

Voili Voilou ! Je viens de souffler mes bougies (qui sont bizarrement de plus en plus nombreuses chaque année)

Alors, depuis le temps que vous vouliez que Morphée aille à Poudlard le voilà ! Désolé Suspens Suspens pour la suite !

Et puis, un long et beau (je rêve toujours d'un beau chapitre mais je ne peux malheureusement écrire que le mot et pas le mérité ) mérite des REVIEW !

Allez Bye Bye à tous ! ;) et bonne fin de semaine !


	13. Tout feu, tout flamme! Réalité inversé

**Disclamer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

**Titre ** Extraordinary Boy

**Auteur: **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

**Note : **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

Aussi je vous préviendrais que cette histoire et ma toute première fiction, alors ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'œuvre

Bonne lecture ! Et des commentaires ne sont pas de refus (passages bien aimé ou pas, avis pour améliorer….)

**Chapitre 12 : Tout feu…tout flamme !**

On aurait pu croire que Poudlard, célébrissime école de magie d'Angleterre était habitué aux phénomènes étranges et invraisemblables qui entourer la magie et ses utilisateurs, les sorciers. Mais, dans ce glacial et tempétueux jour de rentrée de cette même institution ; l'arrivée d'un petit garçon, mondialement connu pour ses choses bizarres qui entourée sa célébrité, vint chambouler ses petits accrochages étranges qui constituaient ce monde de sorcellerie.

Dans une cyclopéenne salle, où s'alignée quatre longues tables, survolées de bougies qui lançaient sur ses occupants des lueurs orangées blafardes, faisant briller les yeux dans des éclats curieux et inquiétés des élèves ; tous tourné sur un corps entouré d'une robe en tissu luxueux sombre, sa tête entièrement cachait par un drôle de chapeau rapiécé et usagé, assis sur un petit tabouret à trois pieds, devant une longue table de banquet où au centre, trônait un fauteuil d'or et de pierres précieuses, avec pour occupant un vieil homme qui regardait avec malice et complaisance le jeune garçon dont on apercevait quelques boucles ondulées noires brillantes, se reflétant à la lumière des milles petites flammes qui surplombé cette atmosphères silencieuse, où chacun retenait son souffle.

D'interminable secondes passèrent, qui se transformèrent en minutes. Les plissures du vieux choixpeau, dans un lointain passé portait par le glorieux Godric Gryffondor lui-même, se renforcèrent, comme dans un instant de forte concentration, d'une coupure au niveau du bas du chapeau, des marmonnements s'élevaient :

- Oh non, je ne peux prendre une décision comme celle-là, Essence de Magie, je n'est point les compétences requises pour une si importante désis…

« Taisez-vous, niais de choixpeau ! Vous ne voyez pas, ou n'effleurez pas l'idée, que d'être Essence Unique ou Possesseur de Magie est classé top secret, répliqua froidement Morphée »

« Oui oui, bien sûr, je comprends, c'est certain que vu votre intelligence et grande roublardise et sens de la loyauté, vos grandes capacités…

Un lourd soupire l'interrompit :

« Je sens quelques regards indiscrets sur nous, alors s'il vous plaît faites vite, peux importes la Maison dans la quelle je me retrouve si ce n'est Serpent…

- Ah ! Vous me facilité la tâche. D'accord : SERPENTARD ! Hurla-t-il, le dernier mot résonnant comme le tonnerre.

« Mais médiocre chapeau parlant et chantant faux, tu n'as donc aucun bon sens !

« Au désolé Messire mais j'ai cru entendre… et puis cette maison vous ira bien, fit froissé le Choixpeau »

Reprenant le contrôle de ses sentiments en quelques secondes, pendant lesquels il se reteint de profaner et maudire par un culte satanique le Répartisseur, il enleva rapidement l'objet de tant d'admiration et pour lui de haine, il le posa avec dédain, tandis que les verts et argents applaudissaient et tiraient de la langue en direction des Gryffondor incertain de la position à prendre.

Quand il s'assit, le Survivant fut vite entouré de hautes silhouettes, les aînés, qui tendaient leurs mains dans des salutations bourgeoises et recherchées.

Le Prince des Ninjas repoussa calmement les poignées de mains et répondit aux « bienvenue chez les Serpentards » avec une politesse obligée. Peut être que tous les élèves de cette maison n'étaient pas tous des « Serpentards radicaux ».

Harry vit avec un certain plaisir Malfoy faire une grimace d'horreur sans le cacher, à la petite troupe de premières années qu'il s'était déjà faite autour de lui, profitant de sa position social, vert de jalousie en voyant les plus grands heureux d'avoir un Potter chez eux, phénomène inédit.

Quand tous revinrent à leur place, Morphée tourna de la tête vers Dumbledore, un léger sourire malicieux et indescriptible aux lèvres. Le directeur le regarda avec insistance et passa une main dans sa barbe argenté.

« Bonne chance » crut-il lire sur les lèvres du Directeur, articulait soigneusement. Les yeux de l'Essence Unique de la Magie s'éclairèrent joyeusement et, il reprit sa concentration sur les nouveaux. Ronald fut envoyé à Gryffondor et le jeune garçon applaudit poliment pendant que ses compatriotes le huaient gratuitement.

Le Weasley lui jeta un regard surpris et interrogateur, pour après s'être reçu un coup de coude par Hermione, se transforma en haine inexpliquée pour Morphée

Un voile de tristesse et de mélancolie passa dans les yeux émeraudes, les filaments argentés de ses prunelles palpitant avec moins d'énergie dans les yeux du jeune garçon qui aurait voulu revoir en Ron une facette de jovialité de Lokeeren, son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. L'enfant passa son doigt sur la lame effilée et sombre de son kunaï, l'arme offerte par Lokeeren et fabriqué par le père de celui-ci.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas laissé échapper une larme de rancœur d'être parti et sentit sur son échine le regard glacial de prunelles et rempli d'une haine incontrôlable.

Le Prince des Ninja déplaça son gobelet d'or après avoir avalait une gorget de jus de citrouille, et jeta un coup d'œil sur le métal poli où se reflétait le visage d'une petite femme joyeuse, Directrice des Poufsouffle vu les couleurs jaune canari qu'elle portait. A ses côtés se tenait un homme à la silhouette longiligne, flottant dans ses amples robes noirs, seul ses mains squelettiques et son visage émacié au teint caverdique où un nez crochu qui semblait avoir était plusieurs fois cassé « trônait » à peu près au milieu du visage, lui donnant l'air d'un rapace ou d'une chauve-souris. Ses cheveux gras et sals tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, et à travers un rideau de cheveux noir, où apercevait deux petits points sombres, brillant comme des scarabées, mais la lueur de gentillesse qui scintillé de chaleur dans ceux de Hagrid, étaient remplacer par une brillance presque démentiel.

« C'est donc toi, qui me déteste tant, pensa en plissant des yeux Morphée »

- Bole ! Tu peux me dire qui s'est l'homme au cheveux noir ? Dit-il d'une voix volontairement désobligeante.

L'élève de troisième année tourna de la tête montrant un air désintéressé peint sur son visage maladif et pâle:

- Ah, ça s'est le Professeur Rogue, notre directeur de Maison et le meilleur de tout les professeur, mise à part peut être Dumbledore, répondit-il avec un geste mou en direction de l'homme.

- Merci, fit le Survivant mais Bole avait déjà reprit une conversation murmuré sur les nouvelles techniques de Quidditch mise en œuvre par Flint, un garçon de solide carrure et assez séduisant mis à part ses dents légèrement tordu et son visage constamment froid.

- Bien, chers élèves, il venu le temps pour vous de vous restaurez, déclara d'un ton faussement solennelle Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillants de malices tandis qu'il regardait les adolescents impatient. Je ne vais donc pas vous faire patientez de la bonne nourriture que nous prépares nos merveilleux cuisinier, mais je voudrais toutefois vous dire :

Bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle ou première année ! Le règlement est, pour ceux qui voudrait s'informait, placardait sur la porte du bureau de Monsieur Rusard, dans lequel vous rêverez de faire un détour - l'homme vêtu de haillons à côté de la porte grogna et le chat qu'il portait dans ses bras hérissa ses poils- mais aussi, vu les peu nombreuses visites devant l'affiche, dans les salles communes de chacune des maisons. Mon avertissement ne vise personne en particulier, mais certain son sur une liste noir…Son regard croisa ceux des jumeaux qui prenaient des mines volontairement innocente, faisant rire leurs camarades. Je voudrais aussi indiquer que la Forêt Interdite et toujours interdite, pour ceux qui aurait malheureusement eut un trou de mémoire. Bien et sur une note plus joyeuse, souhaitons la bienvenue au Professeur Quirrel qui enseignera les défenses contre les forces du mal et souhaitons lui bonne chance!

Le vieillard eut un regard entendu avec ses élèves.

Il étendit son bras d'un geste ample vers un homme frêle qui se levait en bégayant, son turban semblant près à tomber d'émotion.

- Me-merci !

Et prestement il se rassit, empreintant à l'atmosphère de grandes goulets d'aire.

- Par le chaudron de Salazar ! On nous a encore servi un incompétent ! Jura assez fort pour que toute la table l'entende, Flint.

Tous approuvèrent et un débat fut mit à exécution sur les différentes gaffes des anciens professeurs, « nullissimes » d'après la description de Jackson.

- Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faite, je n'ai plus cas dire :

Bonne appétit, vive les esquimaux au citron mon bureau est couvert !

Le Directeur lança un regard appuyé sur Morphée qui hocha de la tête, tandis que le reste de l'assemblée se goinfrait déjà de milles et milles mets préparaient à la perfection par les cuisiniers mystérieux, subitement apparue… comme par magie, mettant pour une fois à l'honneur la cuisine britannique, quoique les aliments fussent exportés.

Morphée prit du chou couvert d'une crème blanche onctueuse avec appétie, cela changeant des plats de tante Pétunia, qui était loin d'être un cordon-bleu –même si elle-même le croyait-.

Son voisin, un certain Blaise Zabini, un garçon à la peau brune et aux yeux bridés lui demanda :

- Tu aimes le chou ? Fit-il avec une certaine surprise.

« Décidément, il est sûr la même longueur d'onde que Granger, pensa en soupirant Morphée »

Il avala pour toute réponse une bouchée de l'aliment, et frustré, Zabini se retourna vers un de ses camarades.

_A quelques mètres plus loin, table des Gryffondor_

- Tu te rends compte Fred ! On a discuté avec le Survivant, s'exclama, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, George.

- Justement je ne m'en rends pas compte ! Répondit aussi fort son jumeau.

- Il est quand même bizarre ce mec…fit Lee, tortillants ses tresse entre ses doigts, avalant ses petits pois.

- Je n'y aurai jamais cru, mais Lee est en train de devenir jaloux de s'être fait remis à sa place par le Survivant et l'attention qu'on lui porte, s'esclaffa son ami.

- C'est que s'est une âme sensible le p'tit Jordan, commenta pour un groupe de Gryffondor qui s'était groupé autour d'eux, Fred en pinçant la joue tel une grand-mère, à leur camarade.

- Moi je suis d'accord avec lui, fit Hermione en frissonnant. Il est plus que bizarre ce garçon.

Elle jeta un regard noisette intelligent sûr les autres Gryffondors, conscientes de l'attention qu'elle procurait. Et puis, c'est un Serpentard ! Continua-t-elle cyniquement, consciente du coup qu'elle montait et les esprits qui s'échauffés.

- C'est vrai, fit avec un certain appoint Seamus Finnigan.

- Oui mais t'as vu s'est un vrai apollon, si il a réellement existé, les grecs n'aurait rêver meilleur Dieu, gloussa Angelina, ce qui lui apporta des commentaires néfaste de la part de la gente masculine. Mais ils furent bientôt concis à reconnaître qu'il n'était pas « laid » devant l'ardeur que mettaient en œuvre les jeunes filles.

Tout le monde donnait son avis et bientôt, de la table des rouges et ors s'élevaient un véritable capharnaüm. Entre deux bouchées, chacun répondait à l'attaque verbale de l'autre et ou lançait une cuillérée de purée au propriétaire de l'ovation.

Les autres Maisons, suivirent avec des sourires cynique, le Professeur Mcgongall se lançait, furieuse, faisant tombait sa chaise, son chapeau pointu de travers vers la table sous sa direction, pestilent sur ses élèves d'une voix glacial :

-ASSEZ ! Vous êtes la honte de Poudlard ! Weasley Dans mon bureau et IMEDIATEMENT ! Hurla-t-elle en voyant les jumeaux près à lançait une soupière sur Olivier Dubois, qui se protégeait avec le couvercle d'une cocote minute renversait sur le rosbif saignant, des bonbons à la menthe s'éparpillant dessus, mélangeait avec un pot de yaourt éclaté, se qui fit tremblait la table et renversa une carafe de jus de citrouille qui se déversa sur un magnifique gâteau au chocolat où maintenant s'étaler la tête de Percy Weasley dont ont apercevait les lunettes en écaille et les cheveux roux avec bien coiffait mais maintenant en bataille, la brillantine mit avec soin dessus se mélangeant avec la crème anglaise et la mousse et chocolat ainsi que maintenant le sodas sorcier .

Le reste des Gryffondors n'était pas mieux et la table en misérable état.

Les camarades des jumeaux mirent dans leurs regards des éclats d'encouragement et docilement, baissant l'échine, ils suivirent la Directrice de leur Maison.

_Retour à la table des Serpentards _

- Ils savent vraiment pas se tenir ses petits lionceaux, fit Montague en regardant le désastre des Gryffondor et l'hilarité des autres tables.

- C'est clair, ils ont tout mit sens dessus sens dessous ! Répondit un autre.

Les commentaires narquois et méprisants reprirent jusqu'à la fin du repas, où Dumbledore annonça la fin du banquet par un habituel « Bonne nuit », et traînant les pieds, les élèves restaurés s'en allaient dans leur dortoir respectif, suivant des élèves plus âgé portant leurs écussons au couleurs de leur Maisons, mais un P argenté ou doré pour les Poufsouffle et Gryffondor était inscrit dessus. Tous bomber le torse, comme si une grande responsabilité planait sur eux, tout en affichant des visages graves pour leur donnaient de l'importance.

Morphée rejoint son Préfet, suivant la file d'élèves qui suivait le jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année qui affiché un sourire suffisant :

- Les premières années Serpentard suivaient moi , s'écria-t-il

Et aussitôt, comme se sentant inférieur et voulant montrer leurs compétences, les autres chefs de fil s'exclamèrent en s'égosillant, comme des coqs vantards de leurs chants dans une basse-cour :

- Les premières années Serdaigle suivaient moi !

-Les premières années Gryffondor suivaient moi ! S'époumona un grand garçon mince roux, des lunettes sur le bout du nez, un filament jaune et onctueux sur les coins des lèvres, ressemblant à de la crème anglaise et les cheveux en pétard qu'il essayait vainement d'aplatir, ne faisant que rire les autres.

- Sa en devient lassant, lança le Survivant à son Préfet. Au lieu de jouer les cocoricos avec ton insigne fait plutôt ton travail !

Le ton incisif mit mal à l'aise l'adolescent qui se reprit et prit la direction, muet comme une carpe, vers les profondeurs du château, les sinistres cachots de Poudlard…

Les flammes blafardes qu'émettaient les torches accrochées aux murs humides et taillés à même la pierre donnaient une atmosphère sinistre et inquiétante aux lieux, à peine égaillé par des tableaux épars aux propriétaires ronchons à l'œil inquisiteurs. Des portes, grinçantes aux gongs rouillés apparaissaient à quelques embouchures des couloirs sombres, des toiles d'araignées les entourant. Enfin, après quelques minutes de marches, la petite troupe d'élèves s'arrêta, sous l'ordre muet du jeune Préfet, devant un portrait au cadre dont la dorure échappé inexorablement au temps qui s'écoulait dans l'ombre, son propriétaire tournant avec passion dans un chaudron usagé, le visage caché par un capuchon.

-Sang-Pur ! Déclara d'une voix ferme, quoique renfermant une teinte chevrotante, le jeune garçon de cinquième année.

S'en arrêta sa tâche, la peinture huileuse s'écarta dans un grincement aussi sinistre que les cachots, laissant place à une large porte aux énormes verrous en argent.

Le Préfet sortit sa baguette et la fit entrer dans la serrure à faible ressemblance à la forme d'une tête triangulaire d'un serpent.

Sans un bruit, la porte sans poignée s'ouvrit, laissant place à quelques marches de marbre blanc, menant sur une salle aux proportions étonnantes vu l'espace qu'offraient les cachots.

D'épais tapis moelleux tissant la construction du château, recouvrait le sol de le centre la salle circulaire où se tenaient de confortables canapés et fauteuil de cuir vert émeraude. Sur l'un des pans de mur, un cheminée imposante en obsidienne où brûlait un feu joyeux n'enlevait rien au sentiment de froideur qui pesait sur les lieux. De chaque côté du foyer se tenait un escalier en colimaçon.

Autour des sofas, dans un cercle parfait, se tenait des colonnes de marbre immaculées, de longs serpents en relief l'arpentant en s'enroulant autour, leurs yeux remplacés par du jade, le feux leurs donnant une allure presque vivante.

En dehors du cercle de piliers, élevait de quelques marches, se tenait des tables individuelles ou à plusieurs en bois sombres étaient installé, sûrement pour le travail.

« Ainsi voilà l'endroit où je vais passé sept années de ma vie de sorcier, pensa en observant la salle commune, avec une certaine mélancolie empreint d'un calme las, Morphée.

Il n'écouta que d'une seule oreille le Préfet faisant son discourt, expliquant le système des dortoirs non mixte –pour le déplaisir de certains- et la bienvenue sèche qu'il leur lança, avant de tourner les talons et rejoignit sa bande d'amis au coin du feux, parlant à voix basse et ricanant à quelques blagues malsaines, qui dégoûta le Survivant.

Autour de lui, les premières années s'extasiaient avec respect et murmures vibrant de joie devant les richesses de la pièce. Seuls quelques bourgeois et nobles regardaient indifférent l'élégance froide de la salle, habituaient au luxe dans leurs manoirs.

S'empêchant de bailler, Morphée s'empressa de monter l'escalier menant à sa chambre qu'il partageait –d'après l'écriteau inscrit sur la porte en bois noir- avec Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Tracey Davis. « Harry » ne les avait pas vu en compagnie de Malfoy et cela le rassurait.

C'est donc le cœur léger que le garçon enfila son pyjama bleu nuit en soie et ferma son rideau baldaquin en velours vert forêt, seul ses yeux brillant au clair de lune, dans le faible entrebâillement qu'il laissa. L'expression sereine, ses paupières se scellèrent et bientôt sa poitrine se leva doucement au rythme de sa paisible respiration…

Demain serait sa première journée avec la communauté magique humaine, ce qui lui paressait étrange.

Les élèves de première année, la plupart d'entre eux surexcités, attendaient impatiament, mis en rang devant la porte de la salle de classe menant au cours de sortilège. Chacun remettait en place son uniforme sombre, renouer leur cravate aux couleurs de leur maisons respectives, et essuyait d'un geste les dernières traces de sommeil tumultueux et plein d'appréhension. Enfin la porte de toutes leurs attentes s'ouvrit et une voix fluette les invita :

-Entrez entrez, mes enfants !

Sur une chaise surélevé de plusieurs grimoires dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, un tout petit homme, à la tignasse blanche broussailleuse et portant de petite lunette cerclé de fer. Il était habillait d'un petit veston à sa taille, lui donnant l'air d'un nain. Son nez évoqué curieusement celui de Ecuvaillant, le gobelin à Morphée.

-Asseyez-vous, couina-t-il de sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent silencieusement, déconcerté par le minuscule sorcier, quoique peu impressionnant de sa stature.

Morphée s'installa au fond de la salle aux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc brumeux et sortit l'épais volume sur les sortilèges.

-Bien ! Nous allons commencer par un simple sortilège de lévitation ! Fit en sautant sur le bureau d'un geste vif pour son âge avancé, le professeur. Mais avant je vais faire l'appel…

-….Harry Pp-potter !

Morphée crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, le petit homme lâcha son parchemin et tomba à la renverse la mine ébahie, ses plumes de cygnes volant autour de lui et son encrier l'évita de peu, manquant de l'assommer.

Aussitôt quelques Gryffondor –avec qui le Survivant partagé le cours- l'aidèrent tel d'hardis chevaliers pour le bien être d'une demoiselle, à se relevait.

-Hum, reprit le directeur des Serdaigle en enlevant d'un geste la poussière de son vêtement, ouvrez votre livre page 4 et lisez les instructions. Puis vous prononcerez avec se même mouvement : Wingardium leviosa !

Il fit un geste ample de sa baguette aussi longue que son court bras et l'abaissa d'un geste empreint de confiance. Devant lui, un grimoire s'éleva docilement sous les regards des élèves.

Aussitôt les enfants se mirent à un travail consciencieux, cher à rapporter des points à leur Maison.

La classe résonnait de sortilège confus et c'est en se retenant de prononcer « Alléluia » que l'ancien duelliste vit la plume d'Hermione vola nerveusement dans les airs.

-Bravo ! Miss Granger ! C'est Magnifique, dix points pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama quasi en extase le petit professeur.

Hermione rougit de plaisir et releva la tête avec un certain orgueil alors que ses camarades rouge et ors la féliciter sous les regards haineux des Serpentards.

« Conscience tu es sûr(e) que c'est un professeur 'compétant' fit avec ironie Morphée, car j'en doute de plus en plus sérieusement »

Pour toute réponse, une sorte de gloussement résonna dans son crâne.

-Et bien Monsieur Potter, vous n'essayez pas ? Demanda avec une mine dessus le petit homme en voyant ledit garçon regardait deux perruches chantaient sur une des affreuse gargouille.

Morphée se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel, les avis du professeur étant le cadet de ses soucis :

-Oh et bien, comme vous voudrez…

Il prit sa baguette et sentit l'habituel chatoiement agréable dans sa paume. Il leva son bien dans un mouvement sûr –l'énergie s'intensifia- puis, insensible aux regards des élèves et celui d'Hermione qui avait une étincelle de peur- il l'abaissa d'un geste sec. Une énorme déchirure transperça l'air, dans un coup de tonnerre, un souffle de vent faisant voler les livres et parchemins. Le grondement, venant des profondes entrailles de la Terre, s'éleva, comme un gaz trop longtemps compressait. C'était fort, trop fort…Morphée ne pouvait contenir se pouvoir grandissant et dans un hurlement de douleur et soulagement mêlé les vitres de tout le château et de Pré-Au-Lard se brisèrent, les élèves s'élevèrent vers le plafond, criant d'effrois, Flitwick dans des piaillements émerveillant.

Poudlard lui-même semblait atteint, des tuiles tombèrent, se fracassant sur les sculptures extérieur, de la poussière s'élevant des murs de pierre.

Dans la forêt interdite, tous les habitants fuyaient, les arbres les moins vigoureux se déracinent sous la tempête qui croissait, assombrissant le ciel.

Et dans ce spectacle d'une peur terrifiante, le ciel lui-même trembla, terrible.

Les éclairs zébrèrent les nuages noirs dans des lumières blafardes. Des flammes tombèrent, éteinte par la pluie qui se fracassait sur la Terre.

Mais indifférent à tous cela, un jeune garçon, sa peau brillant d'un blanc irréelle, inhumain, l'entourant d'une aura de puissance, ses cheveux sombres comme le ciel déchaîné voletant autour de son visage angélique et magnifique, chantait dans des doux murmure.

_..et en haut de sa tour solitaire,_

_Le visage terrifié et peiné,_

_Des larmes se cristallisèrent, _

_Dans ses yeux bleue merveilleux,_

_Et un mot figea ses lèvres,_

_Apocalypse, te voilà,_

_Apocalypse, te voici,_

_Apocalypse,_

_Tu arrives donc ainsi_

_Apocalypse._

Et soudain ses paupières dévoilèrent, des mers vertes émeraudes déchaînait par des fils d'argent. Un sourire malicieux apparu sur sa bouche :

- Morphée Artémis Ewan, L'Apocalyptique…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je sais je sais, je suis encore en retard et je m'en excuse mais je suis partie en vacances s'e mon ordinateur et à mon retour au collège les profs nous on bourrait de travail et de contrôle. soupire

Enfin, j'espère que le resultat de ce chapitre vous à plus et puis…à la prochaine !

Ciao,

Saozens'Snape,

Pour vous servir


	14. Le revers d'une prémonition

**Disclamer **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

**Titre : **Extraordinary Boy

**Auteur: **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

** Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

Aussi je vous préviendrais que cette histoire et ma toute première fiction, alors ne vous attendez pas à un chef-d'œuvre

Bonne lecture ! Et des commentaires ne sont pas de refus (passages bien aimé ou pas, avis pour améliorer….)

**Chapitre 13 : Le revers de la… ou Les cinq Piliers**

«DOMMAGE QUE JE NE PUISSE PAS TE TUER ! »

C'est sûr ses douces paroles que Morphée se réveilla, les membres engourdis, de la sueur s'écoulant de son front formant des sillons jusqu'à ses lèvres sang et le visage pâle, se sentant épuisé comme si un esprit malin avait ouvert les vannes de la fatigue déversent se sentiment dans son corps.

-Arrête…fit le garçon, deux doigts sur ses tempes, énervait par un sourd bourdonnement continu qui résonnait dans sa tête, tel un bourdon se cognant contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne douloureuse.

Mollement, il repoussa son drap blanc d'hôpital détrempé et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller ferme en soupirant :

-Ma tête, je crois qu'une enclume est tombée sur mon crâne…

« C'EST SUR PAUVRE IDIOT, MES CONSEILLES N'Y SONT PAS GRAVES! »

-Conscience s'il te plaît, calme toi, gémit Morphée.

« MAIS TU AS CONSCIENCE DE SE QUE TU AS FAIT ! »

-Non, justement, répondit sincèrement ce dernier.

Un mugissement résonna et d'en une dernière inspiration, l'être spirituel déclara, une sourde rancœur dans sa voix désormais calme :

« Morphée, tu ne peux pas imaginer ta faute, tellement elle est grave…

L'enfant se crispa, ses yeux se voilèrent.

« …Tu as, ouvert une brèche dans la protection entourant la Magie avec un grand M qui est en toi. Ainsi une faible partie de cette puissance s'est déversée en dehors, déclenchant tout de même un cataclysme. Dans ton Wingardium Leviosa, tu n'as mis aucune concentration mais juste un besoin de montrer à Hermione Granger que tu lui était supérieur -je constate que ce n'est pas vrai –un soupir las donna un air honteux à Morphée- et que dans ta vanité ou je ne s'est quoi tu as perdu le contrôle. Pourtant, n'avais-tu pas justement appris à contrôler tes sentiments sur Sajon pour éviter ses problèmes ? –la voix monta en puissance, et les reproches assaillirent le jeune garçon comme une lame de couteau- Pour rajouter de la profondeur à son sermon, Conscience, dur, reprit d'une voix impénétrable :

-Que penserez donc Lokeeren de toi ?

Et se fut comme une décharge électrique : le Survivant ouvrit les yeux, stupéfier, qui se rétrécir comme de fente verte tirant sur le noir tellement que ses prunelles était devenu sombre. Dans milles échos, cette parole résonna dans sa tête dans un tourbillon d'image, où apparaissait lui et son ami, tantôt riant, tantôt jouant les baroudeurs dans une blague roublarde.

_Que penserez donc Lokeeren de toi ? Que Penserez donc Lokeeren de toi ? Que penserez donc Lokeeren de toi ?_

_Je ne suis q'un imbécile_

Il ferma ses yeux, la douleur apparaissant sur son visage lisse.

« Ce n'est pas tout Morphée, gronda la Conscience, Inconsciemment tu as absorbé un peu l'énergie de Poudlard, et le château étant rempli de sorciers en apprentissages virent leurs pouvoirs bruts s'échapper peu à peu de leurs corps. Malheureusement, cette énergie rajouter à celle de la faille, a projetait son absorption jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, qui est uniquement un village sorcier. Tu commences à saisir, Petit Homme ?

Oui, il comprenait que trop bien.

_Non je ne peux avoir fait sa…_

D'un mouvement souple, toute fatigue envolé par la peur qui lui serrait les entrailles, il courut jusqu'à la porte de cette salle au murs blancs rempli d'étagères contenant des fioles et potions ; et, le visage blêmissant peu à peu, courut d'une porte à l'autre du couloir sombre, ses lèvres frémissant d'une peur incontrôlé d'où s'échappé des murmures d'effroi :

_Non… Je ne peux avoir fait sa…Non_

Mais la réalité était bien là, dans toute les salles ouvertes, flottait dans les airs, des corps sans mouvement, sans vie, seul leurs vêtements amples ne résistant pas à l'attraction qu'exercé la Terre sur eux.

La sueur dégoulinant sur son visage blanc qui avait perdu toute brillance, Morphée dévala, les jambes tremblantes, quelques marches, ouvrant porte après porte, dans des geste hypnotiques, dans une semi conscience, tantôt marchant, tantôt courant. Le château était vide, mort. Seul ses masses humaines qui voguaient dans les airs.

Enfin, les jambes du garçon se dérobèrent, il ferma douloureusement les yeux et ne sentant pas la douleur, sur le dos et la tête, déboula le grand escalier tel une souche. Il atterri sur les dalles froides qu'il reconnu comme celles du hall. Se relevant, une ligne de sang coulant le long de sa bouche, ses cheveux sombres emmêlé rempli de sueur. Il arracha sa robe de sorcier, puis sa chemise, et griffant jusqu'aux sang son torse élancé et finement musclé, il chuchota d'une voix rauque dans le silence de mort de l'espace :

-_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Relevant la tête, il hurla vers le dôme transparent, sa voix résonnant dans tout le château dans des échos insondables :

-POURQUOI Ai-JE SA DANS LE CORPS ?

Retombant, vidé, dans un bruit sourd sûr le sol, se repliant dans une position qu'il n'aurait jamais cru digne de lui, ses genoux sur sa poitrine sanguinolente, dans la position fœtal qu'il n'avait jamais eu dans le ventre d'une mère inexistante, sanglotant des _ pourquoi, _que même le Temps sembla respectait, ne semblant pu s'écoulait.

Une dernière fois, Morphée releva ses yeux plein de larmes vers les larges battants ouvert : le parcs dévasté avait perdu toute splendeur, les arbres éparses qui offraient de l'ombres l'été était arraché de leur sol, perdant majesté ; les eaux du lac, noir, semblaient faite d'encre et la forêt semblait avoir avançaient, s'harmonisant avec ce paysage de Chao. Seul deux prunelles émeraudes regardait le ciel orageux et noir, aucune lumière ne le perçant.

Le Mal était en marche, et Morphée l'avait libéré. Sa coquille, son esprit se cachant dans la forêt s'était réveillé par la secousse magique. Oui le Mal était en marche.

**oOoOoOo**

« MORPHEE ! MORPHEE ! PAR LES ETOILES TU M ECOUTES !

« QUOI ? répondit celui-ci, complètement déboussolé par les sanglots qui résonnaient en échos infernaux dans sa tête.

« Cela fait plus de vingt minutes que j'essaye de rentrer en contact avec toi !

« Quoi ! Mais ils flottaient…mort…noir………mal

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Fais moi ce débile sortilège de lévitation au lieu de rêvasser. Fit en soupirant sa Conscience.

« Mais non…Chao…magie…ouverture, bredouilla complètement perdu le jeune garçon

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda soudain anxieux l'être spirituel

« Mais, j'ai voulu faire un sortilège et puis…cauchemar »

Il retint un cri.

Les souvenirs alors embrumés de son esprit devinrent limpides, l'assaillant tel des moustiques affamés sur une goutte de sang chaud, ses corps d'élèves qui lévités, morbide, dans les airs des pièces Poudlard, son parc dévasté et le Mal, ce Chao, cette abomination.

« Je-je crois que j'ai eu un prémonition, reprit-il en regardant la baguette qu'il tenait serré dans sa paume.

« Une prémonition ? Mais je n'ai rien sentie ! S'étonna d'une voix neutre sa Conscience. A moins que…. »L'être laissa sa phrase en suspend.

« A moins que ? Reprit curieusement Morphée

« A moins que tu es passé l'une des cinq étapes ou piliers dit d'une traître son mentor.

« Les cinq piliers ?

« Oui, cinq moments dans ta vie qui montreront peu à peu la Magie qui est en toi, essayant de la comprendre et après de te l'approprié. Cela faisait parti de l'expérience. Expliqua solennellement sa Conscience.

« Ainsi j'ai franchi une de ses étapes, mais pourtant je ne me sens pas différent

Ne sentant pas les regards sur eux qui commencer à affluer, elle/il répondit :

« Oui, mais bien sûr cela ne ce feras pas d'un coup, le choc serait trop violent. Dans quelques jours tu percevras sûrement quelques changements. Mais ce soir promet moi de ton me raconter de ton rêve, sa te serviras peu être.»

- Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter Couina Flitwick

Sortant de sa torpeur, le garçon répondit les yeux encore dans le vague:

-Oui Professeur ?

- La cloche à sonner.

- Oh excusez-moi, au revoir Monsieur et bonne journée ! S'exclama-t-il tout en filant de la classe.

Il entendit tout de même le petit bonhomme reniflait :

-Un garçon si poli…

Il porta un mouchoir à son nez.

-…comme sa mère.

Morphée se raidit, et s'empressa de descendre dans les sombres cachots de Poudlard, ou l'attendait le terrifiant Professeur Rogue.

A toute allure, il dévala les escaliers, et s'engouffra dans un couloir humide taillé à même la pierre, et Morphée s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe coffrait l'antre de l'homme.

Enfin, légèrement essoufflé, il arriva dans un dérapage qui souleva un nuage de poussière autour de lui devant la sombre et épaisse porte blindé menant à la salle des Potions. Remettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, il ouvrit le battant dans un grincement de rouille digne d'un film d'horreur.

La salle semblait être la bosse creuse d'un bossu, circulaire avec des voûtes humide et basse de plafond. Les murs arrondis où les ombres des élèves voûté sur leur chaudron apparaissaient dans de vagues formes fantomatiques dû aux torches éparses était recouvert d'étagères moisi rempli de bocaux, fiole et autre ustensiles plus ou moins étranges. Dans un coin, à côté d'un bureau archaïque se tenait bancal une armoire. Tous cela donnait une atmosphère terrifiante au lieu.

Morphée, silencieusement –personne, malgré les grincement ne l'avait entendu, trop plongé dans leur travail à remuer des mixtures-. S'assit sur une table au fond et sortit son petit chaudron, son couteau et des fioles de cristal. Il appuya sur un bouton qui ressortait d'eu minuscule chaudron en étain et aussitôt celui-ci prit une taille normale.

« J'ai bien fait de prendre le dernier cri, même s'il ma coûté 25 gallions, fit avec amusement le jeune garçon ».

D'un geste de baguette – il prit cinq minutes de concentration et self-control avant de le faire, le cauchemar encore frais dans sa tête- agrémenté d'une formule, un feu magique bleuté lécha la surface postérieur du chaudron.

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil sur le tableau, difficilement déchiffrable, des instructions étaient notées.

-_Faîtes rempli votre chaudron d'eau_

_-Ajoutez-y quatre gouttes de sang de crapaud d'Albanie_

_-Tournez cinq fois d'en le sens des aiguilles d'une montrer_

_-Couper vos racine de bonzaï et ajoutez les en trois fois 6 grammes sur une durée de cinq minutes. Une fumé doit apparaître : la première étape est terminée. Attendait au minimum 24 heures pour continuait cette potion contre les furoncle. _

- D'accord ! S'est parti mon kiki ! Murmura enchanté Morphée, en regardant avec malice les mines sombres de ses camarades.

Il pointa sa baguette à l'intérieur de chaudron –voyant un flaque d'eau autour de Neville, il se dit que c'était nécessaire- et chuchota, le front plissait :

- Aqua

Aussitôt un jet puissant comme celui d'un tuyau d'arrosage apparu. Le garçon s'obligea à baisser la pression, mais les trente seconde qui lui fallu de concentration, le récipient était déjà plein.

Il attrapa la fiole de sang de crapaud et avec application l'ajouta. Il prit une louche de son sac et se mit avec douceur et énergie mêlée à tourner la mixture pourprée.

Plaçant une racine sur le plateau en argent de sa balance, il vit avec surprise que elle faisait pile les six grammes du poids qu'il avait installé.

« Piège de Rogue, pensa Morphée »

Et aussitôt, avec une vitesse vertigineuse, il prit le couteau et coupa avec une effroyable précision le bout rabougri, chaque morceau étant le même que le précédant. Sa main allait tellement vite qu'on ne voyait sa présence que par les petits mouvements dans l'air qu'elle émettait.

Les cinq minutes passaient, Morphée regarda avec satisfaction une légère brume s'élevait de son chaudron, d'une couleur violette.

-Tiens tiens, mais notre nouvel célébrité à enfin voulu faire par de sa glorieuse présence, fit une voix doucereuse et moqueuse derrière lui.

Les quelques serpentards –et certains gryffondors- ricanèrent méchamment.

- En effet professeur, je n'es malheureusement pas pu vous l'offrir aussi vite que vous ne l'espériez sûrement, fit froidement et d'une teinte neutre, comme il le faisait si bien sur Sajon, Morphée.

Quelques sourires étirèrent les lèvres des élèves.

L'homme plissa ses yeux noirs vide et froid, et ses lèvres blanche se recourbèrent dans un rictus dérangent quand il posa ses yeux sur l'écusson qu'y était tissé sur la robe noir de Morphée.

Sur un fond vert émeraude brillait un serpent argent qui scintillait sous la lueur des flammes.

Le regard de l'homme revint vers les yeux de Morphée. Les mêmes couleurs. Vert et argent mêlés.

Enfin l'homme se détourna, ne supportant plus l'intensité du regard de son élève.

- Bien Potter, pouvez-vous me dire qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Toute la classe avait maintenant une attention toute particulière sous la scène, Gryffondors comme Serpentards

Rapidement, il repassa dans sa tête toutes les pages parcheminées qu'il avait lu pendant l'été sur les potions, et toujours d'une voix calme qui semblait énervé au plus au point Rogue, le garçon répondit :

-Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise crée un somnifère très puissant. Tellement que beaucoup de maître des Potion la surnomme la Goutte du Mort vivant dû aussi a effet secondaires : aucune maîtrise de mouvement et mauvaise alimentation de sang donnant une peau translucides comme celles des Morts-Vivants.

Le professeur semblait encore plus irritait. Ainsi il s'acharna sur l'élève toujours calme qu'il lui répondait d'une voix sereine mais pourtant si peu monotone.

Soudain Rogue tiqua et regarda la potion de Morphée, fulminant s'en le laissait paraître. Enfin marmonnant, il s'éloigna ; déclenchant sa colères sur les pauvres Gryffondors. Et dans une détonation le chaudron de Neville éclata et Rogue explosa complètement.

- 50 POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla-t-il sur le pauvre garçon qui sentait les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Reniflant, il sortit de la classe pour se débarbouillait de la cendre de son visage lunaire.

C'est avec un soulagement universel que les élèves s'en allèrent pour déjeuner dans la grande salle.

L'après midi passa rapidement et Morphée fut heureux de constater qu'il avait botanique avec les Poufsouffles et astronomie –ils firent un cours théorique- avec les Serdaigles. Et s'est gaiement que Morphée sortit de la tour nord en compagnie de Michael Fulmant, un jeune serdaigle intéressait par les étoiles. Le Survivant lui fit un discours sur la nouvelle planète découverte dans le système solaire. Michael tait complètement charmé par le Survivant et en rentrer dans sa salle commune, il défia ses camarades silencieux en leur disant que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais.

En s'enfermant dans son lit à baldaquin, Morphée croisa les jambes après s'être vêtu de sa tenue de ninja de dernier rang, le rang suprême.

Il passa dans un sourire son doigt sur le petit tatouage derrière son oreille et son bracelet qu'on aurait pu croire brésilien mais qui venait de loin, très loin.

« Bien Morphée, je vais donc t'expliquer le système des 'cinq piliers' des Gohiatiens, fit d'une voix solennelle l'être.

Dans ta création, les gohiatiens firent des barrières génétiques et énergiques dans ton corps pour qu'il ne cède pas à la puissance de l'énergie magique. Ainsi, pour que ta croissance suive le rythme ils ont conçus des étapes qui enlèveraient ses barrières pour que tu t'appropries cette énergie. Bien sûr si ils te contrôleraient et t'examineraient en permanence mais leur fin les rattrapa.

Enfin tu as passé une de ses étapes mais il faut que cela se propage dans ton corps.

« Conscience, est-ce-ce que je vais changer ? Bredouilla le garçon

« Oh, tu deviendras encore juste un peu moins humains, un peu plus irréelle au fil de temps. Je n'y peux rien, la magie se confond peux à peu avec ton corps, plus qu'avec les autres. Il faut comprendre que tu es le possesseur de la source de la mage, de son nid.

« Je vais devenir encore plus différent. Pensa tristement le garçon encore si jeune.

« Oui Morphée, il le faut. Répondit gravement et d'une voix légèrement étrangler sa Conscience.

_ i Si jeune, si innocent, si pure mais pourtant si grand et fort /i _

« Comment une telle force peux se cacher en moi ?

Son ami(e) ne lui répondit pas.

Soupirant, Morphée sortit de sa transe. Il écarta les rideaux de velours et entreprit de faire un peu d'exercice.

Il sauta de plus d'un mètre de haut, dans une impulsion parfait et retomba dans un grand écart « so perfect » D'un coup de bassin, il se releva, fit un saltos arrière et dans un même mouvement le pont. Il tournoya sur la tête, les jambes raides.

Toujours en faisant la toupie, il sortit son kunaï et l'envoya se planta avec force et précision sur la langue du serpent d'une tapisserie.

- Je ne sais pas où vous avez appris sa Monsieur Potter, mais le Directeur vous cherche.

S'était cette même voix détestable et doucereuse. Morphée tourna la tête. Rogue se tenait là, raide comme un i, ses mains blanchâtres tremblant et dans ses yeux avant vide, le garçon vit un sentiment impensable chez l'homme. _De la peur._

**oOoOoOo**

**Voili voilou. C'est un chapitre plus court, mais nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. En espérant que vous passer une bonne fin de semaine,**

**Amitiés,**

**Sao'**

**PS : Désolé, mais je vous préviens, le prochain chapitre sera plus long à venir, les conseil de classes approchant, les profs nous accable de contrôle.**


	15. J'irais sur la route de la rououtine

**Disclamer **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

**Titre : **Extraordinary Boy (titre non définitif mais si vous avez des idées qui ont un rapport avec ma fic, merci de me les faire parvenir par review)

**Auteur: **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

**Résumé : **Il savait qu'il n'était pas normal. Oui lui, Harry Potter n'était pas normal et le préfix « a » n'aurait suffit pour désigner ses 'bizarreries'. Ces pensées se virent confirmé un jour, où il entendit des voix. Venant de _l'intérieur_ de lui. Il fit ainsi la connaissance de sa Conscience, être spirituel crée pour être son guide. Sa Conscience lui fit des révélations : il n'était pas _humain _et n'appartenait à aucune espèce ayant jamais existé. En effet il fut crée scientifiquement par des habitants d'une autre planète, celle qui créa la magie, énergie nouvelle qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Ils eurent alors l'idée de la scellé en un être renforcer pour cette épreuve. Harry fut donc crée sous l'emblème de 'Expérience' puis ses créateurs le nommèrent Morphée Artémis Ewan. Voulant l'expatrier sous haute surveillance, les gohatiens choisirent comme lieu pour Morphée la Terre et le couple Anglais des Potter. Alors tous s'enchaînent. Voldemort la cicatrice mais aussi la destruction des gohatiens et l'envoie de Morphée jusqu'au Dursley. Conscience l'envoya sur Sajon, planète spécialisée dans les arts martiaux où il rencontre Lokeeren, dont il devient le frère de cœur. Cela se termine pour l'instant à l'entrée de Morphée à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture ! Et des commentaires ne sont pas de refus (passages bien aimé ou pas, avis pour améliorer….)

**Chapitre 14 : J'irais sur la route…de la rou-ou-tine et j'ai bien le doute que je n'y resterais pas (Chante)**

La lune, pleine et ronde, se reflétait dans les eaux miroitantes d'un lac qui se blottissait entre deux collines couvertes d'arbres majestueux. Sur l'une d'elle, se dressé un château. Pas n'importe lequel, non, son nom était Poudlard. Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard pour être précise, tâche sombre se dressant entre terre et ciel, dans un aspect terrifiant et divin. Ne me prenait pas pour folle, je vous pris mais lisait donc. Dans une des nombreuse tours de cette bâtisse, on pouvait apercevoir à l'une des hautes fenêtres, une ombre se déplaçant à la lumière d'une chandelle, sa mince et longue silhouette apparaissant et disparaissant dans des vas et viens réguliers.

Cette ombre était Albus Dumbledore, directeur de son état. Sa main à la peau parcheminée par le temps, courait le long de sa barbe broussailleuse, ses doigts ressortant quelquefois de la masse argenté. Des pairs d'yeux le suivaient dans des mouvements hypnotiques, et une étincelle de peur dans leurs yeux.

- D'après vos dires, commença le vieil homme d'un ton grave, il semblerait que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'ail droite du deuxième étages. Cela est inquiétant. Je demanderais à notre ami Monsieur Rusard et aux fantômes d'accroire leurs tours de ronde et de demandrais aux tableaux d'être plus vigilant. Je ne veux trahir la confiance de mon vieux confère, Nicolas…

Un sourd et sec tapement à la porte arrêta sa tirade :

- Ah ! Mais le professeur Rogue doit être de retour. Entrez entrez !

Son visage fermé devint rayonnant et les plissures de soucis de son front disparairent. D'un mouvement ample de la main et d'un claquement de doigt, la porte, seule, s'ouvrit. (« Béni soit la magie des elfes pensa-t-il »)

Morphée se retint d'éclater de rire. Le professeur de potion, la main tendu, refermait ses doigts dans le vide. Il se renfrogna. Il ne comprendra jamais l'humour du vieux Directeur. Dans un ballet de robes noirs, raide, reprenant devant les professeurs aux mines amusées contenance, il entra dans de grands pas fluide, tout en saluant de sa voix vide d'émotion l'assemblée:

- Bonsoir.

D'un mouvement de poignet, il écarta sa cape sombre agrafée d'une broche argentée représentant un serpent, et s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil vert forêt, les tableaux des anciens directeurs et les enseignants répondirent au salut de l'homme.

- Bienvenue ! Entrez, jeune Harry ! Reprit Dumbledore.

Intrigué le jeune garçon sortit de l'ombre, surprennent les professeurs. Les flammes se reflétaient dans sa chevelure sombre.

D'un signe bref de tête, il salua les enseignants et reporta son attention avec un visage innocent vers le Grand Manitou :

- Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ?

- En effet Harry ! Répondit celui-ci avec une énergie débordante. Une chocogrenouille ? Fit il en lui tendant l'animal chocolaté sautillant frénétiquement dans son emballage vert criard.

- Merci. Il arracha d'un coup de dent la tête de la friandise.

-Bien, venons maintenant au faite : le ministère – il eut une petite grimace amusante faisant soupirait Mcgonagall- m'a chargé de t'interrogeait subtilement sur ta position et tes occupations lors de ta disparition. Tu te doutes que cela à ébranler une bonne partie de la population sorcière.

Le jeune garçon eut un moment de réflexion, puis fit:

- Et bien, comme vous le savez, Monsieur, j'ai demeurais neuf ans chez les Dursley.

L'enfant marqua une pause puis reprit : je vivais plus dans un cauchemar que dans une famille, je dois dire. –Le maître des potions renifla méprisamment-

Ma tante et mon oncle n'ayant jamais accepter le fait que je fus un sorcier, il me renièrent de la pire façon : m'ignorer. Je n'existais pas, j'étais invisible sauf quand une bêtise était faite, souvent pas part moi. A mon entrée à la l'école, c'était encore pire. Dudley était turbulent, distrait et pas vraiment bon à l'école et s'est tout

simplement que les enseignants le regardaient avec méfiance et ne l'aimaient guère. Ses parents ne pouvaient accepter sa. Surtout que, dans le risque de passer pour arrogant, j'étais le meilleur. En tout. Les professeurs me disaient programmer pour être un élève parfait. –curieusement sa voix avait une teinte triste- Que cela aille du sport à l'art plastique. Mais les Dursley, je me rendis vite compte, étaient jaloux. Peu de temps après, en n'utilisait que rarement mon nom, je devins l'Anormal, le Gamin et faisait des tâches ménagères qui incomber avant ma tante . Les habitants du quartier devinrent méfiant et s'écartaient sur mon passage. J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme les autres. A sept ans, les gens me pointaient du doigt en murmurant, me regardaient ébahi et peureux. Les nouvelles couraient vite. J'étais _bizarre. _

Bien sûr la suite, vous ne la connaissait pas et je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous dévoiler mon secret mais je vous autorise une question. Je sais que cela ne s'explique pas mais…

Il se tu. Le silence se fit. Enfin, Dumbledore reprit, songeur :

- Ce que je ne comprends pas Harry et voudrais comprendre, c'est comment avez-vous éviter tous les Aurors, policiers et personnes à votre recherche ?

Sa voix n'était pas narquoise ni même moqueuse. Non, elle était juste dénudée d'émotions mises à part une curiosité qui paraissait feinte.

Un petit rire lui répondit :

- Monsieur le Directeur, vu vos titres ronflants, vous auriez du poser une plus subtile question. Comment ai-je évité les Aurors et tout le tralalala? En ne me faisant pas remarquer, bien sûr !

Le professeur de Potions tiqua :

- Et alors ? Comment ne vous êtes pas remarqué ?

- Je n'ai dit que 'une seul question', répondit en courbant ses lèvre cerise malicieusement, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, Morphée.

Le regard vide et perçant du maître des potions essaya vainement de sonder le visage de l'enfant, qui évoquer une paisible paix intérieur, cherchant vainement les yeux du jeune garçon. Les yeux du Directeur le retinrent d'utiliser la légimencie contre cet insolent.

Celui-ci offrit un sourire irrésistible au Professeur Chourave qui défailli et rougit.

Les lèvres du Directeur se recourbèrent avec amusement:

- Bien bien Harry, tu pourras nous dire quand tu seras prêt.

Dumbledore n'était pas dupe.

Le visage de Morphée prit une teinte grave et d'une voix sérieuse il dit :

- Oui Professeur. Et d'un ballet de cape noir en velours, il sortit d'un pas assuré et élégant du bureau chargé de décoration grandiloquente.

Une fois la porte fermait derrière lui, Mcgonagall demanda le visage crispé, les lèvres blanches à force d'être pincées:

- Que cache-t-il ? Pourquoi ne veut-il rien dire ? Ment-il sur sa position?

- Pourquoi le ferait-il, questionna le directeur, en fermant les yeux, les rides réapparaissant sur son visage tiré. Il est bien jeune. « Mais tellement intelligent, soupira intérieurement le vieillard »

Les intonations vocales de l'élève n'avaient pas bougeaient. Sa transpiration n'avait pas augmentait. Sa respiration avait été calme. Son cœur battait à quarante pulsations par minute. Sa colonne vertébral ne s'était pas raidit. Il n'avait tressaillit. Ses muscles ne s'étaient pas contractés violemment… Oui aucun signe de stresse ou trace de mensonge. Les tendons de son visage étaient décontractés. C'était _parfait. _Peut être un peu trop. Le Directeur soupira. Harry Potter n'était pas comme il s'y attendait. Il l'imaginait plus comme James. Plus comme Lily. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Oui, cette année serait riche en rebondissements.

_Moi qui voulait une année paisible, je songe de plus en plus à la retraite._ Pensa –t-il en soupirant. Il congédia les enseignants et s'approcha de son Phénix, caressant machinalement son plumage fambloyant.

- Oui Fumseck, Harry Potter révèle bien des surprises. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle las.

Le volatil laissa échapper un trémolo doux et joyeux. La chaleur émise par son corps et son chant remplit le vieil homme de confiance et d'espoir.

- Mais tu seras toujours là, ô noble Phénix du Feu.

L'œil rieur mordoré de l'oiseau se tourna vers lui, sondant son âme. Il baissa la tête en signe d'asservissement quoique son esprit fût avec un jeune garçon qui chantait de sa voix clair dans le couloir menant aux cachots, son esprit voguant dans une mer paisible.

**oOoOoOo**

_« **le cambriolage de Gringotts »**_

_L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire. _

_Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée même jour._

_« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire. _

« Ils cachent quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être su. Ce cambriolage bouleverse le fondement dans lequel la banque a été fondé, pensa Morphée devant l'exemplaire de _La gazette du sorcier_ déplié devant lui, une petite brume cachant partiellement un sous titre du au dégagement du chocolat brûlant que le jeune garçon essayait vainement de refroidir en soufflant dessus, pensif à l'article sur l'effraction à Gringotts.

A côté des lignes manuscrites, une image en noir et blanc montrait un gobelin nerveux qui tendait une main osseuse vers un coffre vide de tout. La porte n'était qu'entrouverte est on apercevait qu'un pan du mur à nu. Toute la photo était recouverte d'une atmosphère sombre à en frissonner de peur. Morphée plissa les yeux, se concentrant sur l'énorme 'porte' blindé recouverte d'un entrelacement de fil épais qui évoqué des serpents.

Le gobelin enleva sa main, laissant apercevoir quelques secondes le numéro du coffre écrit en argenté graver sur l'acier : _713_.

Le jeune garçon sursauta bien qu'il s'en douta. Un pressentiment peut être, il en avait beaucoup depuis le passage de sa première étape. Il tortilla une mèche soyeuse de ses cheveux. Son esprit aventureux revenait. Que valait-il de mieux qu'une bonne énigme ? Sa ne changeait pas vraiment de Sajon.

Un sourire hasardeux sur les lèvres, il se leva de la Grande Salle presque vide (mise à part des Serdaigles au nombre de deux à vrai dire), aucun professeur ne siégeant à leur table. Morphée jeta un coup d'œil sur le cadran incrusté de diamant de sa montre en or offerte par une bourgeoise dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, lors de sa rencontre au ministère. 5 heures 05.

Une visite à l'improviste chez Hagrid s'imposait mais il n'était pas vouait à l'idée de sortir l'énorme masse de ce qui avait une vague forme humaine du lit.

L'enfant sortit son agenda personnalisé, un petit carnet de cuir qui avait en son début un plan de ses heures - emploi du temps- de cours avec une minuscule représentation des salles de classe et si on pointait le doigt dessus un commentaire sur le chemin à prendre par les passages secrets découvert par ses soins à ce jour et dans les pages suivantes de ses devoirs classés par matière, les pages rougeoyant quand le travail devenait 'urgent' et les feuilles, suite à un sort de 'recyclabia parypus se recrée à la suite des autres sans pour autant prendre de l'épaisseur.

Le Survivant se décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour finir les quelques devoirs qui lui restait pour la semaine prochaine et se désola du manque de rigueur et professionnalisme de certains professeurs. Et dire que Chourave leur avait donné qu'un demi parchemin sur les plantes carnivores d'orient ! Il n'y avait que Neville, un garçon rondouillard et intriguant qui avait l'air intéressait. Un sujet pourtant si passionnant !

Il soupira. Le jeune garçon se lassait vite des choses inutiles et surtout sans difficultés, sans cette saveur de chercher, de se battre pour savoir !

Morphée savait que ses propos choqueraient. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui-même analysé son comportement ! Songeur, il longea les couloirs du château, saluant les portraits matinaux qui gazouillaient dans leurs tableaux.

Le jeune garçon poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince ronflait sur un grimoire, assise sur son bureau branlant.

RRRRRONNNN PISSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (trompe d'éléphant en manque d'air)

La maigre poitrine de la femme fit des soubresauts pour redevenir tranquille. Se faufilant entre les rayonnages sous la faible lueur de l'aube qui s'éveillait dans des palettes orangées, Morphée fit courir son doigt avec délice sur les tranches usées et rugueuses des pavais rempli de savoir.

_L'art de la potion : milles et unes fioles pour débutants_.

Le garçon le prit, le feuilleta, enregistra rapidement quelques informations et fit le même manège avec les autres livres de potions entres les niveaux première et quatrième années. Quelques minutes plus tard, il noircissait des parchemins qu'il enluminait de croquis pour ses potions de vitalité. Après avoir pondu son roman, il s'approcha, son prochain cours étant dans une heure, vers l'obscur fond de la salle.

Il avait remarqué que personne n'osait si approchait. Curieux, baguette en main, le jeune sorcier avança silencieusement, la respiration sifflante de la bibliothécaire le rassurant sur l'état de la vieille teigne.

Les fenêtres qui égaillaient les lieux avaient disparut et l'obscurité était pesante.

-_ Lumos. _Souffla en murmurant Morphée.

Une lumière éblouissante apparue sur le bout du bout de bois. Le prince des Ninjas régula son sort pour une plus faible luminosité, comme expliqué dans _milles et unes lumières._ Devant lui se tenait une porte. Sombre, imposante, elle était taillée dans un sombre chêne massif. Ficelé à la poignée rouillée, sur une petite plaque en bois était écrit dans une écriture écaillé : _Réserve, Interdiction d'entrée._

Pas très rassurant me direz-vous mais cela ne fit que intrigué encore plus le Survivant. Voulant attisé sa curiosité il s'apprêta à tourner la poignée mais… Un toussotement, un raclement de chaise. La vieille Pince se réveillé, fallait pas traîner. Furtivement Morphée se glissa dans un rayonnage, voulant sauver la mise.

De son pas boitillant, la bibliothécaire approchait.

- Que faîtes-vous là ? Lui cracha-t-elle au visage en le voyant.

- Etant donnée que je suis dans une bibliothèque, il ne s'offre que deux possibilités : soit je fais de la lecture. Soit je fais une quelconque recherche.

La teigne le regardant méchamment, partit en traînant des pieds, grommelant dans sa barbe existante :

- Mppff une recherche dans les rayons de septième année, je suis sûr…

Plus question d'aller dans la réserve aujourd'hui. Morphée jeta un regard rancunier à Madame Pince et rassemblant ses affaires, pris la direction du parc.

L'air était frais et vivifiant, ce qui acheva son réveil matinal. Emmitouflé dans sa cape, il marcha courageusement vers la petite cabane à la lisière de la forêt. Bien malgré lui, Morphée frissonna à la vue des grands troncs imposant. Dans un enclos à l'arrière de la maisonnette, poussait des citrouilles d'une taille impressionnante.

- Harry ! Entre !

C'était la voix bourrue de Hagrid qui venait de ouvrir la porte de la cabane.

Il avait les yeux tout ensommeillé et s'était habillé prestement d'un semblant de robe de chambre : une toile informe qui aurait mieux convenue à un troll si elle n'était pas d'une couleur jaune canari.

Le regard insistant de Morphée sur sa tenue vestimentaire fit rougir l'homme.

- Et b'en qu'est ce qu't'amène mon gars ? Reprit L'homme barbu encore dans les vappes.

Le Survivant feint un sourire coinçait et expliqua 'timidement' :

- Et bien je voulais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir retrouver.

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite alors…

En effet ses mains énormes tremblaient quand il servi le thé dont il renversa plus qu'il rempli les tasses dont il cassa une de taille 'standard' qui se fracassa sur la table rugueuse où des sillions se creuser, formant des minuscules cratères.

D'un geste habile, Morphée fit tombait sa cuillère sur le sol crasseux et en se relevant glissa de sa manche la manchette de la _gazette du sorcier_. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hagrid se raidir.

- Triste nouvelle, hein M'sieur ? Dit-il d'un ton badin.

- Oui-i ! Fit un peu trop rapidement Hagrid, renversant s'en sans rendre compte la théière sur ce que l'on pouvait hasardement désignait 'robe de chambre'

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment les voleurs ont fait ? Pas vous M'sieur ? Fit d'une voix rêveuse le garçon.

- Vaut mieux pas, y'à rien, répondit faiblement Hagrid, tremblotant.

- Nothing isn't nothing because then you even you are nothing...

(rien n'est rien parce qu'alors toi-même tu es rien –traduction approximative-)

- Hum, c'est juste que sa te concerne pas, mon gars ! Fit nerveusement le demi géant, fuyant son regard.

- Oh et bien comme je crois que le programme va dans le deuxième trimestre sur les gobelins –et donc Gringotts- je pensais que quelqu'un de votre prestance pourrait me…

- Mais il y a des sujets comme leur révolte de 1789 () ! Couina incertain l'homme.

- Justement, je ne veux pas faire comme les autres. Les profs nous demande d'être original ! Mais si vous ne voulez pas, je vous excuserais mais… Morphée prit une mine affligeait et des yeux innocents.

Hagrid succomba devant les prunelles émeraude. Son visage buriné se détendit dans un sourire affectueux.

- Alors mon garçon avant toute chose, tu dois me promettre de ne jamais divulguer ses informations…Enfin sauf les professeurs qui 'savent'. Reprit l'homme avec un air conspirateur.

Les yeux de Morphée prirent une teinte malicieuse. Il mémorisa l'information dans les méandres de son esprit.

Le demi géant regarda suspicieusement dans les coins sombres de sa cabane, craignant les espions. Baissant la voix il reprit :

- Vois-tu, lors de notre escapade au Chemin de Traverse –il rougit- et bien je suis allé à Gringotts cherché un objet inestimable –Harry le regarda suspicieusement-.

Ce-cette objet fut mis dans un lieu sûr. Et les voleurs retombèrent sur du vide. Heureusement je n'ose imaginé si les mangemorts…

Hagrid coupa net sa phrase, la main sur la bouche

-…j'en ai encore trop dit. Se gronda-t-il. Oublie sa Harry, mon gars.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Morphée rentra par le sentier menant au château, penseur, sa cape traînant nonchalamment sur l'herbe verte mouillait par la rosé :

« Quel est le lieu mise à part Gringotts, le plus sûr d'Angleterre… Son regard se posa sur le sombre château Moyenâgeux, au nom loufoque de…POUDLARD !

Mais oui ! Morphée se frappa le front. L'objet mystère est à l'école, dans l'ail droite du deuxième étage ! Le couloir interdit ! Voilà pourquoi les enseignants sont au courant, ils assurent la sécurité ! »

Il reprit sa marche, excitait, prenant la direction du terrain de Quidditch pour débutants. Un carré de pelouse verdoyante cerclé d'arbres et d'eu mur d'une des nombreuses tours du château, toujours dans ses pensées :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait amener Dumbledore à prendre le risque d'enfermer cette objet ? Un lien d'amitié ? Un pacte ? Et ses mangemorts ? Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Pff je suis qu'un inculte, soupira-t-il

Distraitement il vint se placer avec les Serpentards, écoutant d'une seule oreille Malefoy racontait comment il s'était sauvé de justesse les hélices d'un hélicoptère.

- Malefoy, dis moi si je me trompe mais la pression atmosphérique, même avec le meilleur balai t'aurais cloué sur place à 10 kilomètres d'altitude, altitude à laquelle on entre dans l'espace. Railla-t-il

Quelques ricanements jaillirent que le blond fit taire de regards glacials.

Il s'apprêta à répondre mais madame Bibine arriva, faisant lévité une vingtaine de balais devant elle. Morphée ne voyait pas grand intérêt à voler sur ses produits ménagers qui étaient exceptionnel d'après les dires des sorciers issus de familles magiciennes. Vraiment ? Il aurait préféré troqué sa contre un cour difficile de la professeur de Métamorphose.

Soupirant de résignation, il vint se placer à côté du balais qui devant être aussi âgé que le château lui-même qui pourtant d'après _L'histoire de Poudlard_ possédait un millénaire d'existence.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Les fixant de ses yeux jaunes semblable à ceux des faucons, elle ordonna :

- Tenez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites « debout » d'une voix ferme !

- Debout ! Crièrent à l'unisson les élèves.

Aussitôt la vieille loque qui servait de balais à Morphée fonça se caser dans sa paume de main avec une énergie débordante. Il paressait presque _vivant._ Beaucoup n'eurent pas cette, hum, effet.

Le balai de Granger roulait sur lui-même, essayant d'échapper à l'emprise des « debout » de la fillette qui avait les larmes aux yeux de ne pas y arrivait. Celui de Neville resta au sol, comme fait de plomb. Le garçon laissa échapper l'ordre de ses lèvres dans des murmures peureux.

« C'est pas comme sa qu'il va y arrivait »

Le professeur de vol leur montra ensuite comme se tenir sur son balais et Morphée sourit quand elle la vit dire à Malefoy « qui avait volé toute sa vie » dans une mauvaise position. Le Prince des Ninjas eut la surprise de se sentir très à l'aise sur le balai.

- Et maintenant, fit Madame Bibine, à mon coup sifflet, vous donnerez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer, frapper fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droit et vous élèverez de quelques mètres, deux pas plus. Puis vous vous pencherez légèrement en avant pour redescendre en douceur. Attention, à mon coup de sifflet. Un, deux…

Mais le pauvre Neville qui tremblait de tous ses membres était tellement nerveux qu'il donnait, par crainte de ne pas réussir, un énorme coup de pied qui le propulsa à vitesse grand V dans l'hyper espace. Madame Bibine, affoler, sifflait en postillonnant.

A bon de souffle, elle enleva le sifflet de ses lèvres et ordonna :

-Redescend mon garçon penche toi !

Mais l'apprenti sorcier avait bien trop peur et s'élevait dans le ciel comme un bouchon de champagne sabrer. Même à cette hauteur, Morphée vit son visage ce décomposer quand il poser des yeux rond sur le sol. Le garçonnet eut un haut-le-cœur qui le désarçonna de son balai tremblant tellement son altitude était haute.

Neville était à la hauteur d'une fenêtre de la tour Sud du château et continuait toujours sa terrible ascension vers la Lune. Mais s'étant rapprochait du bâtiment, sa cape ce prit sur l'une des gargouilles et son balai se brisa. 30 mètres sous ses pieds estima Morphée. Neville brailla des « Grand-mère ! Au secours ». Mais sa cape ne supportait pas son poids et il entendit le terrible craquement des coutures.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Boum !

Crac !

Pataras !

Madame Bibine, dans un mouvement sec de sa baguette et d'un 'ralentios' stationna Neville dans les airs. Pas pour très longtemps. Le sort était de faible puissance, et le pauvre tomba dans les branches biscornues d'un arbre. Il longea le tronc rugueux dans des gémissements, le visage couvert d'égratignures, les cheveux en bataille rempli de feuilles et brindilles.

Le professeur de vol s'approcha.

- Votre poignet enfle. Il doit être cassé, grommela-t-elle. Allez viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas bien grave. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que ce sera votre dernière journée à Poudlard.

« Sa doit être juste la peur de sa vie, railla intérieurement Morphée en regardant Neville clopinait à côté de la femme, la main crispait sur son poignet et le visage ruissellement de larmes.

Dès qu'ils disparurent sous le porche, Malefoy éclata d'un faux rire malsain.

- Regardez moi ce gros nullard ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tais toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement une Gryffondor, Parvati Patil, d'origine indonésienne.

- Tu prends la défense des pleurnichards Patil ? Railla Parkinson, une serpentard aux traits dure qui entrait dans le club de Malefoy.

- Tient tient, fit en les ignorants celui-ci. Il se précipita à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

Il tenait une petite sphère cerclée d'or où à l'intérieur une étrange fumé rouge tournoyé.

- N'est-ce pas le Rapeltout de ce cher Londubat ? Dit-il en montrant l'objet qui rougeoyé dans sa main.

- Oui, répondit d'un calme saisissant Morphée, et comme tu l'as dit Drago, ce bien est à Londubat et alors dans toute ta Bonnefoy tu lui donnera.

Les murmures cessèrent et tous regardèrent avec des sentiments divergeant la suite des évènements.

Malefoy eut un sourire qui ne présagé rien de bon.

- Bien sûr Potter, je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. En haut de l'arbre qu'il a saccagé par exemple.

Un petit rire malicieux lui répondit à sa tirade qu'il espérait malfaisante :

- Oh c'est certain, mais il faudrait d'abord que tu y arrives, cher confrère.

Les yeux du mystérieux garçon brillèrent et Malefoy eut un mouvement incertain. Reprenant contenance, il enfourcha son balai et décolla aussitôt. Finalement il n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il savait volé. Il jeta un regard de défi à Morphée. Deux Serpentards se défiants, inimaginable ! Tranquillement, sous les regards interloqués des élèves présents, le Prince des Ninjas empoigna son balai, se positionna de façon négligente dessus ce qui fit soupiré la gente féminine, s'envola vers les nuages effilochés.

- Mais c'est interdit ! Cria pour casser l'ambiance tendue qui régnait, Hermione Granger. Vous allez nous attirez des ennuis.

Pour toute réponse, le Survivant lui offrit un sourire mystérieux dont il avait le secret et qui agaça Hermione. Une intense satisfaction, incompréhensible, monta en lui quand il sentit le vent sifflait à ses oreilles dans une douce musique réconfortante.

Tous ses mouvements étaient d'un naturel déconcertant et malgré l'état d'eu balais, d'un effleurement, il le dirigeait. Prenant plus de risque, il vrilla, fit un looping et arriva avec gai sourire devant un Malefoy déconcerté.

Des exclamations soufflées admiratives et des hurlements de peurs s'élevèrent de l'assemblée de Serpentards et même de Gryffondors.

- Surpris Drago ? Allez n'essayes pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi, en toute franchise, je crois que tu n'as aucune chance. Donne moi ce Rapeltout avant de te ridiculiser.

L'incertitude était peinte sur le visage de Malefoy. Rapidement il reprit son masque d'assurance et d'arrogance, il hurla:

- JAMAIS !

- Bien, mais n'est-ce pas les Gryffondors qui ont ses réactions de hardiesse et de je 'me jette dans la gueule non pas du loup mais du serpent ? Le garçon eut un petit rire et reprit avec calme, sa voix, bien que se ne fut qu'un murmure, le vent la portait à toutes les oreilles. Elle coulait dans une rivière de velours, dans des notes hypnotiques : Oui mais Malefoy, tu n'es pas pareil n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond se raidit et revint sur le sujet initial :

- Tu ne me fais pas peur…

- Alors pourquoi as-tu le besoin de le préciser ?

- Ne change pas de sujet Potter ! Répliqua Malefoy.

Et rapidement il fonça vers la tour Nord.

- Tu fonces comme une flèche Malefoy ! Hurla Pansy hystérique.

- Oui, si elle était restait planté au sol, répliqua Seamus, un Gryffondors.

Ses camarades ricanèrent.

D'instinct, Morphée vrilla tel un rapace sur sa proie sur l'autre Serpentard.

Même si leurs balais étaient de puissance équitable, Malefoy était habitué à mieux et avait du mal à le diriger correctement, Morphée le rattrapa en quelques secondes, et fit un virage en épingle à cheveux pour arrêter la course folle de son adversaire du jour. Malefoy, en voyant sa défaite, lança de toutes ses forces le Rapeltout qui combiné à la vitesse du balai, fondit tel une bal de fusil vers la vitre de la tour Nord, à quelques 80 mètres du sol. Serrant les dents, Morphée s'allongea complètement sur son balai qui tremblait à cause de la vitesse, les brindilles à l'arrière s'effilochant, et à une vitesse atteignant les cents kilomètres-heure, fendit l'air comme une lame dans du beurre, la pression ne semblant pas l'atteindre.

- IL VA S ECRASER, hurla quelqu'un

Morphée n'identifia pas la voix, il ne voyait que la boule avec obsession. Il allait y arriver. La sphère n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la vitre en vitraux. Fermant les yeux, il sentit le froid du verre atteindre ses doigts. Il plongea la tête vers le sol, le reste de son corps amorça le même mouvement, et complètement à l'horizontal, il vit le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Le garçon fit un looping en arrière en relevant le manche de son balai, vrilla vers la gauche en effleurant les robes de sorcier des élèves, les faisant tournoyées, et traversant en un coup de vent les derniers enfants ; atterrie dans une mouvement serré, son pied dérapant sur le sol.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers la petite foule devant lui, les fils d'argents de ses prunelles émeraude palpitant, les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Tous les visages étaient un mélange choqué et admiratif, jusqu'à adoration.

Gêné, Morphée fit en tortillant une mèche sombre de ses cheveux, deux points roses naissant sur ses pommettes :

- Euh…je ne savais pas que s'était si sportif, fit-il hasardement.

Il ne si ferait sûrement pas aujourd'hui, ni même demain, à tous ses regards émerveillés. C'était comme le surveillant au ministère, cet homme qui s'était prosterné devant lui. Cet être humain avait connu le temps de crainte de Voldemort, et sa réaction avait été compréhensible avec le temps. Mais eux ! Ces enfants qui commencer à l'idolâtrer. Il ne serait donc jamais normal, quelques soit la planète, le niveau de vie, de sociabilité, de modernisation. Cette conclusion passa mal dans son cerveau et même la présence rassurante de Conscience, dans un coin de son esprit, qui suivait chaque fait et geste de celui-ce, ne le réconforter pas. Trop éloigner, les premières années des maisons adverses ne virent pas la larme scintiller sur sa joue. Sauf un garçon blond platine, qui bien que stupéfait et admiratif, était restait en retrait, renfrogné. Il vit la goutte d'eau salé contourné la haute et aristocrate pommette du garçon, coulé sur le petit nez aquilin du même enfant, décrire la courbe de ses lèvres étonnement rouge et s'enfouir dans le cou délicat du Serpentard qui lui avait tenu tête. Mais une voix en état de choc le sortit de sa contemplation :

- _HARRY POTTER !_

C'était le professeur Mcgonagall , qui avait l'air à deux doigts de s'évanouir, le chignon de travers ainsi de les lunettes tordu.

- Jamais dans mes cinquante ans d'enseignement à Poudlard je n'ai vu…

Elle trébucha, les jambes tremblantes et courues vers le Prince des Ninjas.

- Je ne crois pas que la coupe sera à nous cette année, murmura-t-elle.

L'adrénaline passé, Morphée la regardant avec lassitude et son esprit embrumer ne compris pas le sens de ses paroles bien qu'il comprit qu'elles avaient un rapport avec sa modeste personne.

**oOoOoOo**

Coucou ! Et oui j'ai survécu à mes contrôles ! un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. L'histoire avance peu à peu et bien que je sache déjà comment elle va se finir ; attendait vous à encore beaucoup de chapitre étant donnée que ma fanfiction recouvrira les sept tomes à ma façon. J'essayerais de me détacher un peu du livre en inscrivant de nouvel donné sur les autres buts de la création de Morphée et de nouveau lien d'amitié incongru. Mais nous n'en sommes pas là ! encore quelques heures, jours, mois, ans, siècle… non je n'espère pas - -'

Pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura plus d'information sur les animagus et la pierre philosophale ainsi que les changements procuré par l'un des 'cinq piliers' passé.

Bon allé bonne semaine à vous et à je ne sais pas quand ! o0

Saozens la Snapienne, votre fidèle serviteur


	16. Quidditch mouvementé Animagus engagé

**Disclamer **Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul l'histoire et les autres lieux où personnage sont en ma possession.

**Titre : **Extraordinary Boy (titre non définitif mais si vous avez des idées qui ont un rapport avec ma fic, merci de me les faire parvenir par review)

**Auteur: **Saozens'Snape (on s'en doute :p)

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF, il y a donc pas mal de changement

**Résumé : **Il savait qu'il n'était pas normal. Oui lui, Harry Potter n'était pas normal et le préfix « a » n'aurait suffit pour désigner ses 'bizarreries'. Ces pensées se virent confirmé un jour, où il entendit des voix. Venant de _l'intérieur_ de lui. Il fit ainsi la connaissance de sa Conscience, être spirituel crée pour être son guide. Sa Conscience lui fit des révélations : il n'était pas _humain _et n'appartenait à aucune espèce ayant jamais existé. En effet il fut crée scientifiquement par des habitants d'une autre planète, celle qui créa la magie, énergie nouvelle qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Ils eurent alors l'idée de la scellé en un être renforcer pour cette épreuve. Harry fut donc crée sous l'emblème de 'Expérience' puis ses créateurs le nommèrent Morphée Artémis Ewan. Voulant l'expatrier sous haute surveillance, les gohatiens choisirent comme lieu pour Morphée la Terre et le couple Anglais des Potter. Alors tous s'enchaînent. Voldemort la cicatrice mais aussi la destruction des gohatiens et l'envoie de Morphée jusqu'au Dursley. Conscience l'envoya sur Sajon, planète spécialisée dans les arts martiaux où il rencontre Lokeeren, dont il devient le frère de cœur. Cela se termine pour l'instant à l'entrée de Morphée à Poudlard. Notre héros prend son premier cours de vol qui s'avèrent être intéressant.

Bonne lecture ! Et des commentaires ne sont pas de refus (passages bien aimé ou pas, avis pour améliorer….) et bien sûr désolé pour se maigre retard

**Chapitre 15 : Animagus et quidditch mouvementé, discussion animée.**

_Je me sens différent. Inexorablement différent. _

Le jeune garçon soupira en laissa courir son regard sur sa main qui avait tout d'étrange pour un enfant normal âgé d'après la nature humaine de onze années et un mois et demi : elle était fine avec de longs doigts dont auraient rêvé un pianiste, d'une couleur qui variée du teint hâlé à un argenté mystique.

Cette petite partie d'un corps démontrer l'étrangeté du garçon, affalé sur son lit luxueux et pourtant qu'un sentiment de froideur rendait inconfortable. Des ronflements et des sifflements respiratoires provenaient de couches voisines, donnant une légère présence vitale dans la chambre bourgeoise que les matériaux tout en finesses et qui donnait des gaillons dans les yeux faisaient sembler à un dortoir de nobles.

L'enfant eut un soupire empreint de lassitude, et ne sentant pas ses paupières s'alourdirent, ouvrit un lourd grimoire poussiéreux dont les crevasses dans la rigide couverture témoignaient de l'âge avancé de l'ouvrage littéraire. Si un curieux aurait laissant ses yeux divagués sur une des pages parcheminées, il aurait pu lire –tout comme le garçon- des explications étranges sur l'art de la transformation humaine dont la plus difficile branche est l'animagi. Une étrange métamorphose rapide qui combinait les sens animal à l'esprit du sorcier et pour les plus compétant une transformation complète –c'est-à-dire morphoser avec l'animal, prendre l'apparence de celui-ci. Mais, comme le disait si bien le livre _ la patience doit remplacer la paresse, l'humilité l'avidité_. Car à ce stade, l'homme devenait maître de son animal.

Morphée, qui depuis cinq mois était plongé dans le pavé qu'il avait dévoré de nombreuses fois, se sentit prêt pour sa première étape. Bien sûr le livre préconisait un an de préparation, mais une personne normalement constituée aurait déjà mis deux saisons avant de finir l'ouvrage et encore deux autres pour le comprendre. Mais le dit Harry Potter n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pourrait désignait comme _normal._

Mais passons. Le Prince des Ninjas, qui n'avait pu empêcher sa matière grise d'emmagasiner par cœur toutes les informations donner du 'book', murmura pour lui-même tout en exécutant les phases :

- Placez-vous dans un endroit où règne le calme, la tranquillité. Soyez comme intouchable par le monde extérieur, soyez au dessus de tout, des problèmes de la vie courante. Votre respiration doit se faire lente et vos expirations et inspirations régulières et espacées dans le temps…

Habitué par cette attitude _zen _Morphée n'eut aucune difficulté à la mettre en place.

-…vous pourrez sentir votre pouls battre, mais dans un lointain écho, vous entendrez la magie l'accompagné dans vos veines…

L'enfant croyait plutôt que son système sanguin allait exploser, que chaque cellules de son corps frétillaient d'une impatience trop longtemps contenue dans son emprise charnelle. Depuis ce fameux cours de sortilège, il avait le sentiment de ne plus rien maîtriser dans sa Magie. Elle possédait sa propre énergie, ses propres pensées, presque sa propre vie ! Oui mais le jeune garçon avait vite comprit qu'elle était dépendante. Dépendante de lui. Pour qu'elle raison ? Le corps de Morphée, comme l'avait ainsi décidé les Gohatiens, était aimant à toute magie. C'était un don que lui avait donné ses Créateurs. Oui, Morphée Artémis Ewan, Expérience XZ7236, surnommé Prince des Ninjas, Survivant et d'une multitude d'autres noms grandiloquents était un aimant à la magie. Mais la Magie avait besoin de quelque chose qui était réellement bizarre : elle voulait la Force des Etoiles.

Et sa Conscience ne –encore un- le surnommait pas _Fils des Etoiles ? _Ne pouvait-t-il pas les comprendre, les aimaient ? L'Univers n'était-t-il pas son 'chez-lui' ? Tout cela ne semblait pas fou, romanesque pour vous ? Et bien je peux vous affirmez que ce même sentiment étreignait l'esprit de notre jeune héros.

Chassant d'un froncement de sourcil son esprit logique et calculateur, Morphée marmonna :

-… concentrez-vous sur ce rythme et laissez vous bercez par celui-ci, fusionnait avec. Accouplez votre rythme cardiaque avec votre magie…

Dans les yeux scellés du garçon, dansait tel un film sur ses paupières closes un éblouissant réseau compliqué d'entrelacements, de courbes, de méandres qui sautillaient, exaltaient, s'embobinaient, se retiraient, se démêlaient dans un rythme et une organisation parfaite et synchronisée.

Ce que l'enfant ne savait pas, c'est que, cachait dans l'ombre par son rideau épais de velours ; de son corps entiers, ses veines se remplissait d'une énergie en fusion, qui coulait dans ses vaisseaux sanguins telle une rivière argentée. Ses lacs d'émeraude se remplirent des éclats métalliques et devinrent d'or blanc, palpitant. La Magie m'était son grain de sel –ou plutôt magie-

-…cela produit, réciter pour que votre concentration sur le point précis de votre être qui renferme l'animal convenant le mieux à votre personnalité,_ animas apparatum_

Les mots dansèrent sur les paupières de Morphée.

-…et là, vous découvrirez…._la pièce manquante_ du puzzle humain sorcier.

**oOoOoOo**

Tout était noir. Complètement noir. Sans une once d'éclairage, sans une lame de lumière. Rien. Nada. Juste noir. Un vide noir.

Voilà la sensation que ressentait Morphée en ce moment dans ce gouffre. Un peur, au fond de lui refit surface en s'emmêlant avec des sentiments refoulés. Cette sensation opprimante, d'étouffement qu'il avait ressenti lors du 'Passage du Test d'entrée à Namya. L'enfant ria de lui-même, s'injurie à haute voix pour se ressaisir.

« Et maintenant il parle tout seul. La folie le tient, s'exclame avec une voix théâtralement dépitée sa Conscience.

Le garçon s'arrête dans sa déclaration enflammée contre lui-même, interloquée. Il cligne béatement des yeux puis répond, gueulard :

- Ouais, mais malheureusement pour toi tu fais partit de moi alors si tu veux pas rester ici : casse toi tu pues et marche à l'ombre !

Elle répond en grondant un avertissement :

« Alors faudra partir toi-même ! Et sois plus poli avec un être, si sage, si intelligent, si humble…

«…si arrogante. J'en suis éblouie, continue sur une voix faussement fascinée le garçon.

Dans le vide, Morphée tire la langue. Dans ce court laps de temps, ils étaient revenues, innocents, joyeux et se chamaillaient avec gaîté même si elle n'était pas apparente. Ils aimaient tester leur répartie. Alors que dans sa tête, Sa Conscience s'apprêtait à répliquer, un grondement lointain, puis un tremblement vient faire chavirait tout se vide noir. Morphée se sentait comme dans un grand huit.

L'obscurité étouffante est transpercée par un rayon lumineux, tellement fort que l'on ne peut en définir la couleur. Dans le risque d'être aveuglé, le garçon plissa les yeux sans pour autant les fermés. Tout devient trop éblouissant, même pour le Survivant. Il n'y peut rien, de fines membranes recouvrent son regard maintenant d'argent.

_La lumière fait place à l'obscurité.._

Au centre de cette toile noir, un soleil d'argent tourbillonne, les fils nombreux qui le confectionnent s'entrelacent, se délaissent puis se retrouvent un peu plus loin dans un autre nœud. Morphée se sent attiré, même terriblement attiré par cette boule d'énergie. Elle grésille quand il fait un pas, chantonne quand il avance sa main. Dans son doigt effleure un des fils de couleur métallique, elle crie de gaîté. Quand, hypnotiser, il enfonce complètement sa main dans l'entrelacement, ils s'écartent, laissant le champs libre au noyant centrale : il semble être un énorme boule, de la taille d'une tête, conçu d'un liquide argenté en fusion, en suspension dans l'air. Morphée, en transe, approche sa main vers l'irrésistible énergie qui le sollicite. Elle est trop éloignée. L'enfant s'oblige à fermer sa bouche qui veut sortir un crie rancunier. Il lève sa jambe pour entrer dans les entrelacements de fils. Mais ils se referment, se scellent tel une barrière. Sa main est bloquée. Il la tire, la tournicotent, pour essayer d'atteindre vainement le noyau, le cœur de la Magie. Il la sent si proche, mais si éloigner. Le garçon laisse échapper une larme de cristal. Mais son regard tombe sur les entrelacements argentés qui se resserrent sur son poignet. Il craint le contact de la barrière mise en œuvre par ses Créateurs. Le piège se referme. La panique le tient. Il sent que sa vie lui échappe. Une lueur de folie de son regard où on perçoit un éclat vert apparaît dans ses yeux. Soudain, il se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas mourir, pas maintenant. Ses traits se crispent, il s'apprête à tirer pour une dernière chance de survivre sur les liens qui lancèrent, redoutant le contact. Mais sa larme a fini son chemin sur son visage, et tombe sur le filament qu'il s'apprête à toucher. Le fil s'électrise, frisonne et comme peureux s'écarte. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Morphée arrache sa main de sa prison. Il a trouvé le Cinquième Pilier. Le But ultime. La pièce manquante de son être. Son ennemi et pourtant son ami.

**oOoOoOo**

Morphée, encore tout déboussolé de sa rencontre avec le cinquième pilier, se traînait avec lourdeur vers le terrain de Quidditch, pour l'entraînement hebdomadaire de l'équipe des Serpentards. Snape, presque à contrecœur mais avec une évidente fierté, lui avait fait empochait le poste d'attrapeur remplaçant.

L'enfant avait vu renforçait son flegme ses derniers temps. Le garçon se laissait brinqueballer dans la vie de Poudlard, semblant indifférent au monde qui l'entourer. Bien que parmi les meilleurs élèves, il ne rendait plus ses devoirs, ne possédait plus cette aura rayonnante, n'avait plus cette élégance inexplicable. Le Prince des Ninjas semblait ailleurs, dans un monde que seul lui importait, revenant à la vie terrestre que minutes, lorsque que son regard se faisait pétillant.

Son ami de Serdaigle s'été écarté, le laissant seul dans les couloirs que l'hivers rendaient glacial. Quand d'autres élèves l'apercevaient, ils voyaient une forme se mouvant sans énergie, presque anéanti, dont en apercevait le regard endormi.

Les pas traînants de Morphée le conduisirent mécaniquement jusqu'au hall d'entrée, s'apprêtant à le faire pousser les gigantesques portes menant au parc couvert d'un épais et scintillant manteau blanc. Mais, 'Harry' ne s'attendait pas à entendre des hurlements peureux, et à voir débouler sur les marches devenues glissantes par le millénaire où des chaussures qui les ont martyrisées, une tornade de robes de l'uniforme Poudlarien. De réflexe, Morphée fit un pas de côté, attrapant de la main un bout du vêtement, propriété du malheureux. Le malheureux se révéla sans surprise être Neville, tout rouge et les cheveux emmêlés.

- Bonjour Neville, fit simplement le Survivant, perdant une once de son indifférence habituel.

- Sa-salut ! Répondit, mal assuré par cette soudaine attention.

S'étend agenouillé auprès du garçon, Morphée se releva avec nonchalance, époussetant d'un geste de la main sa robe de qualité. Le simple contact du doigt caché par la toile fit revenir le noir intense et brillant à la robe. Elle reprit son aspect qui épousé les mouvements du garçon qui a survécu, tel une source continue de velours.

Sur son postérieur, Neville eut un regard éberlué et voyant le Survivant partir, fut prit d'audace :

- Attend !

Morphée tourna la tête, la penchant légèrement, écartant les quelques mèches ondulées qui lui couvraient le haut de yeux, il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Le garçon au visage lunaire déglutit devant l'insigne du Serpentard et bégaya :

- Je voulais te remercier pour avoir récupérer mon Rapeltout, les copains m'en ont parlées. Et-et Bon-ne Chan-ce Po-pour le-e mat-tch sam-medi !

Le Serpentard lui offrit un regard impénétrable et sortit d'une de ses poches une petite sphère en verre dont la structure était en cercle doré. A l'intérieur tournoyé un petite fumé épaisse et vermeille. D'un faible mouvement du poignet, il la poussa sur le sol.

Le regard de Neville s'écarquilla : il avait aperçut les doigts du garçon. Sur la peau dorée transparente de l'enfant, des filaments argentés palpitants avaient remplaçait les veines.

Le Survivant cacha vit l'objet de la stupéfaction du Gryffondor.

Pendant ce temps, le Rapeltout avait finit son cheminement et passa entre les jambes flageolantes de l'enfant joufflu. Dans des claquements sonores, elle continua de rouler sur les marches. Quand elle toucha les dalles de marbres du hall de l'entrée, une forme mouvante la renvoya en l'air. Surpris, Neville l'attrapa avec difficulté bien que la sphère se calla toute seul dans la paume ouverte du garçon. Harry Potter serait plus qu'une connaissance pour lui, plus qu'un ami, se sera quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour le petit Neville, timide et renfermé.

oOoOoOo

_Samedi matin, Poudlard, terrain de Quidditch, Match Serpentard/Serdaigle_

« C'est dans cette ambiance tendu que l'équipe des Serdaigles entre dans le Stade en folie ! Alalala Poudlard a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un publique comme cela ! »

Seul des hurlements en délires d'élèves se trémoussant, faisant tournoyé leurs écharpes aux couleurs distinctives, répondit à l'exclamation de Jordan, perchait sur une tourelle, avec une Mcgonagall droit comme à i, le regardant suspicieusement, à ses côtés. Malgré cette habitude plutôt pincée, elle avait les yeux brillants de nostalgie.

Le stade, semblant à celui moldu de football, possédait quatre tours en bois aux couleurs de chaque Maisons, aux angles arrondies du terrain. Elles étaient toutes reliées par des gradins, rempli eux aussi d'élève surexcité, et sous la bannière de Poudlard les places réservées symboliquement aux professeurs se plaçaient les enseignants. Dépité, Morphée regarda avec envi toute la joie des adolescents heureux, aux visages illuminés. Ses prunelles dérivèrent vers le sol, couvert de neige. Madame Bibine arriva, suivit de deux gaillards de septièmes années qui tenaient avec de visibles efforts une caisse rectangulaire renforçait de bandes métalliques. Arrivé au centre du terrain, elle ordonna aux capitaines de ce serré la main. Morphée vit Flint en profiter pour desserrer les sangles qui tenaient le gant du gardien des Serdaigle. Il soupira. Le fair-play n'existait pas chez les Serpents, même dans le sport. Ouvrant avec fébrilité la caisse, Madame Bibine détacha les chaînes qui entraver les deux cognards. Ils filèrent _nerveusement _vers le ciel nuageuxtransperçant une masse blanche, déversant de la neige sur les gradins sous les cris des élèves. Une bataille au sein même des tribunes se déclara. On apercevait de grosse mouche blanche neigeuse volait vers les têtes des uns et des autres.

Le professeur de vole, à son coup de sifflet, lâcha le Vif d'Or. Les vestiaires des Serpentards, étant à l'intérieur du gradin latéral, et Morphée entendit le tapage des Serpents qui encourager les joueurs dans des hurlement quasi hystériques. S'efforçant à ne pas laisser sortir sa tête de la porte entrouverte, il se contenta d'écouter les commentaires chauvins de ce brave Jordan. C'était fou, même dans un match opposant deux maisons différentes de la sienne, il y revenait inexorablement.

« Et quelle but de Roger Davis ! _Presque _digne de Angelina, la très talentueuse poursuiveuse de Gryffondeur. En plus elle est canon !

- JORDAN, hurla la professeur de Métamorphose, presque pour la forme.

Celui-ci se mit à genoux devant la vieille femme, suppliant et l'implorant de ne pas le 'bavez' hum 'coller' malheureusement, le sort _Sonorus_ marchant toujours, l'école entière entendit ses jérémiades. Les éclats de rires retentirent et ses un Jordan couvert de honte qui reprit ses commentaire

Malheureusement, c'est à se moment que tout se joua sérieusement. L'action capitale arrivait. Les deux attrapeurs adverses, la tête baissée, fusaient vers le sol, s'allongeant de tout leur long sur les manches tremblants. Le stade retint son souffle. L'éclair doré virevoltait dans la neige, soulevant quelques flocons de ses frêles ailes transparentes. S'était fou, le Vif était trop près. Beaucoup trop prêt du sol. La voix de la raison revint au Serdaigle, qui remonta en chandelle. Pas à l'attrapeur Serpentard. Morphée vit son visage se figeait, les yeux écarquillé, un voile de folie mêlée à la peur y brûlant. Au ralentit, Morphée vit la neige s'épaissir et le Serpentard s'y enfonçait. Il ne se releva pas. Madame Bibine siffla un temps mort et demanda à faire évacuer le blessé. Bien que compatissant, Morphée était fou de joie.

Il passa sa belle robe de Quidditch, ainsi que l'équipement professionnel des momies fougueuses_ (voir chapitre 10) _Il prit d'une poigne assurée le manche usée du balai des réserves et s'élança sous les acclamations des Serpentard sur le terrain. Il avait bien sûr prit soin de rabattre son capuchon vert forêt et l'avoir fait tenu par un sort.

Sa silhouette fendait l'air avec grâce, lame de verdure dans le gris du ciel. Ses gestes épousaient sa monture et il se fondait dans les Thermiques avec une facilitée déconcertante. On le vit disparaître quelques instants dans une masse nuageuse, il en ressortit humides et son le froid il fut bientôt recouvert d'une poussière blanchâtre. Il avait retrouvé son échappatoire, sa liberté d'antan, sa source de vie et d'une joie simplette.

« Pas mal, Petit Homme, fit comme commentaire la voix neutre de Sa Conscience.

Cette pensée l'effleura une seconde parmi soixante, tandis qu'il fondait à toute allure vers le sol. Il se stationna. On aurait pensé qu'il était en apesanteur, que la gravité n'avait aucune attraction sur lui. Mais le balai entre ses jambes nous faisait revenir à la réalité et on pouvait ressentir un plaisir inexplicable de voir un être nous proposé tellement d'admiration et d'ondes joyeuses. On le vit tournait la tête en direction du score. 80 à 69. Pour Serpentard, of course.

Deux autres buts. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Serdaigle prit possession du match.

Les hurlements, heureux et encourageux, teigneux ou bouseux, ne semblaient pas atteindre les joueurs qui virevoltaient, volaient, s'injuriaient, se castagnaient, enfin bref, du vrai quidditch amateur avec ses règles contournaient, ses buts, ses coups, ses points, ses balais, ses cognards, Madame Bibine, le public fanatique, ses cris, ses robes, ses disputes, ses exaltations, ses lamentations, ses pleurs, ses larmes, ses joies et ses peines. Surtout ses peines. L'attrapeur des Aigles méritait bien sa maison et possédait un indéniable talent. Morphée vit avec surprise que son adversaire du jour était un spécimen du sexe féminin, pas plus âgée que lui. Enfin, sur la carte d'identité, bien sûr. Elle avait un balai pas beaucoup plus puissant que le sien. Un vieux Brossedur 77. Mais sa tactique de vol était assez recherchée. L'équipe des Bronze possédait un vrai jeu d'équipe. Les poursuiveurs se plaçaient vite et bien, le pivot protégé par un batteur un peu plus haut que lui pour pouvoir examiné le match. Son coéquipier lui envoyé les cognards est resté mobiles dans tout le terrain les passants à l'autres batteurs où essayant de désarçonner un adversaires s'approchant trop près des buts. C'était efficace, même très efficace. Les Serdaigles même au Quidditch jouaient intelligemment. En plus tous les joueurs allié étant espaçait, Cho Chang, la jeune attrapeuse de deuxième année pouvait demandé facilement l'aide de ses coéquipiers sur tout le terrain. Ainsi, Jordan annonça le score 80 150 en faveur des Aigles. Les Serpentard s'étaient pris de nombreux penalties. Morphée tournoyé à grande altitude pour avoir une vue complète du terrain. Il ferma les yeux, attitude atypique me direz-vous.

Mais cela renforçait son attention sur ses autres sens. Il sentait les différents vents, changement de souffle d'air et la présence d'autre objet en mouvement, même les plus petit. C'était difficile avec toute cette excitation et tous ses balais tournoyants. Soudain il hurla :

- FLINT LE COGNARD DERRIERE TOI !

Le jeune homme n'entendit pas. Un projectile lançait à toute allure le projeta de son balais. La chute fut ralentit par ses larges robes mais l'attraction terrestre le ferait bientôt revenir sur la Terre.  
Morphée s'élança, plongeant à la verticale son balai, ses muscles d'aciers tendu à l'extrême, tout comme sa vitesse fulgurante. Des Oh et des AH retentirent, le professeur Dumbledore se leva. Morphée, complètement en transe, sauta du balais, un peu plus haut que la niveau du Capitaine hurlant de peur en voyant le sol se rapprochait. Le Prince des Ninja l'attrapa sous les aisselles et fit un salto en arrière pour mettre ses pieds en direction du sol.

« Conscienc…

- RALENTIS ! Hurla l'enfant

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la neige. Elle s'épaissit à vue d'œil. L'attrapeur lâcha Flint et sembla se propulsait avec aucun appui solide dans le ciel. Quelque chose tournoyé au dessus de lui. Un éclat doré. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche et goba le Vif D'Or. Il retomba sur le coussinet de neige poudreuse magiquement épaissi par le Directeur. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main soulagé et Morphée lui répondit par un clin d'œil coquin. Il posa sa main gantée sur ses lèvres et cracha la minuscule boule d'or. Les ailes s'enroulèrent autour.

- Sa fait du bien un bain de bouche ria le Prince des Ninjas. Il sauta en l'air de joie et tandis la main vers le ciel.

Le terrain fut envahi de supporters de toutes les maisons et Morphée eut son premier bain de foules. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie, bien qu'à contre cœur et découvrit le double de celle de Namya.

- Oh non…

Mais une voix traînante fit taire sa mauvaise pensée pour Madame Pomfresh :

- Qui es-tu Potter ?

Morphée sauta sur le lit tel un trampoline, prit par son élan monta le mur en courant pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. Un Drago Malfoy ayant perdu toute assurance. L'Ombre mouvante était redevenu le Survivant ; Dans toute sa splendeur.

- Qui suis-je ? Demanda sans attendre de réponse le garçon. Qui suis-je vraiment,

Répéta-t-il. Il approcha son visage image de la perfection de celui livide de terreur possédant des yeux dilatés de l'aristocrate déchu. Tu dois savoir, Malfoy, que je suis ce que je dois être. Oui je suis ce que je dois être.

Il se détourna des yeux du blond pour reporter son attention sur une louche qui tournait machinalement un breuvage peu ragoûtant et vaseux.

- Etre ou ne pas être, souffla Harry.

Mais la porte du cabinet de Madame Pomfresh claqua, faisant apparaître l'infirmière bedonnante et tyrannique. Le Serpentard blond en profita pour s'éclipser, renversant dans une tentative désastreuse de discrétion le jus de coléoptères sur sa robe.

- Alors qu'avez-vous Monsieur Potter ? Cela doit vraiment être génétique ! Enfin…

Avec un triste sourire, Morphée mis sa vie entre les mains potelées de l'infirmière, en faisant bien attention à tourné son lit en direction de la sortie et d'enroulé un pan de la blouse autour de son lit saupoudré d'un sort d'allégement. Dès que Madame Pomfresh bougerait elle ne sentirait pas quel traîné le jeune garçon vers me chemin de la liberté.

Et oui le temps passe et les œufs durs. Sauf pour Morphée.


End file.
